Shades of Family
by Jennaya
Summary: London assigns a priority rescue mission directly from FDR & Churchill. Complicating matters is a favored underground contact has a life or death situation requiring Hogan's help, & then unexpected news from Carter only adds to the fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Author's Note: This is dedicated in loving memory to Onkel Rudolph, who lived it, and his granddaughter, Gretchen. You are dearly missed.

Thank you to ColHogan and Waikiki23 for all your help on this story.

Written for pleasure only and no copyright infringement is meant or implied. I don't own any of Hogan's Heroes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

He entered through the front doors of the building; people were milling around and a few acknowledged him. One walked over requesting a signature; he took a deep breath to steady his nerves before signing the paper. The floor was well worn with no shine left on the boards. His feet pounded the timber as he turned into his corridor, his heart beating at a rate so high it had to be heard by all those in the hallway. It wasn't exactly warm but beads of perspiration had formed above his brow. His eyes scanned the people observing their reactions. Could anyone tell he was panicked? A colleague asked him a question but he ignored it continuing on to his destination.

In a few long strides he made it to his office. As he was walking in the door, his secretary greeted him and handed him a folder. "Would you go and get me a sandwich?" He asked with a forced smile taking money out of his wallet and handing it to her. As she took the marks, he told her to get herself something while she was at it, then he went into his office and turned on the radio. The Fuehrer's speech would cover his voice; hopefully it would last long enough.

Opening the cabinet he kept his transmitter in, he tuned it to the right frequency. "Papa Bear, come in. Papa Bear, come in please," only static responded. He tried several more times with the same result. He lowered his head willing Kinch or one of the other men to pick up. Hoping that he'd have better luck on the emergency frequency, he started turning the dial. As he reached the correct setting, two Gestapo agents barged into his office.

* * *

Robert Hogan sat at his desk reviewing the coded message from London he'd just translated. He picked up his code book and triple checked his work, then ran a hand through his slightly graying hair and blew out a deep worried breath. This couldn't be right, it had to be a gag or something_, oh please G-d let it be a joke_, he thought, but he knew it wasn't. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the table trying to think through the new assignment, which had to be one of the most important his unit would ever have. It felt like the responsibility of the free world rested upon his shoulders, and with the ability his men had to carry out these orders. A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts, "Enter."

"Colonel, is everything all right?" Kinch asked. He thought he'd seen a look of worry on his commanding officer's face before he expertly wiped it away.

"Nothing to worry about. What can I do for you?" Hogan gave him a quick smile to cover his concern. He wasn't ready to explain the mission. He could barely believe himself what the orders contained.

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, sir." Kinch answered studying his commanding officer's body language. He knew the message from London had Hogan worried despite his words.

"Is Carter back yet?" Hogan motioned for Kinch to come into his office.

"No, sir, but he should be here any time now," Kinch replied closing the door behind him.

"This evening I need you to contact Bluebird and ask him to come out. Tell him it's urgent. We're going to need his help on this one. I'd really like to see him tonight if it's possible. That'll be all; I'll be out in a moment." Hogan turned back to the decoded paper, his eyes scanning the words once more, and then he carefully folded it and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Yes, sir," Kinch left the office wondering what type of assignment it was that Hogan was willing to risk the underground member's cover on.

A moment later the Colonel came out of his quarters and joined his men at the common table, "What's for dinner tonight?"

"A real treat, mon Colonel. Tonight we eat steak! And Klink has to serve potato soup to his guest," the little Frenchman laughed as he pulled the steaks out. 'Oos' and 'ahhs' were heard from every man in the barracks.

"I don't even want to know how you managed this," Hogan said while his mouth watered. He took a piece of steak off the plate and passed it on.

"That's probably best, Gov'nor," Newkirk chuckled taking a piece remembering how they pulled the con on the Kommandant. Just then the trap door in the bunk bed opened and Carter came up.

"What's that I smell? Wow real steak!" He was excited as he sat down at the table. Carter was bursting from the news he received having just come from seeing Mady. But it hadn't started out that way. He had been worried sick when she had contacted him through the veterinarian and requested he come and see her as soon as he could. That it was of the utmost urgency. Carter was a nervous wreck from the time he received the message, and Colonel Hogan had given him permission to leave camp for the weekend* until he met with Mady at her home where they talked, and talked, and talked. Actually, it was Mady who had done most of the talking with Carter doing the listening. When she had finished, Carter was speechless which, for him, was a first. When he had to return to camp, he kissed Mady goodbye and practically ran all the way back to camp. He had to tell someone.**

He would tell the guys, of course, but first it was important that he speak with Colonel Hogan. After all, Hogan was his commanding officer and would know what to do. And he'd possibly want to help anyway he could.

As the men were all seated around the table enjoying their steak dinner, Carter's eyes nervously looked at Hogan's face. The Colonel sensed Carter looking at him. His eyes met those of his young sergeant. "So, Carter, what was troubling Mady? Is she all right? You seemed pretty worried before you left here," he asked, genuinely concerned. Hogan and the others had met the young woman when Carter had introduced them nearly two years ago and they liked her very much. He could see why Carter cared about her so much and sincerely hoped the she was all right. He stared at Carter, waiting for an answer to his question.

Having wanted to tell the Colonel right away, Carter now found himself unable to get the words out. He swallowed nervously. "Uh, Colonel...that is...well, sir...could I talk with you later? I mean, it's kinda important and all."

Hogan shrugged. "Sure, Carter." His gut suddenly told him something was very wrong and that the young sergeant didn't want to air the problem in front of everybody else.

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged worried glances, but didn't push their friend into talking just yet. The conversation eventually turned back to the coded message from London. "So what's the new job?" Carter asked glad his friends were giving him the space he needed.

"I don't have all the details worked out yet, but it's a rescue mission. The SS are holding someone that we're going to liberate," Hogan started only to be interrupted.

"The SS! Has London gone bloody bonkers? Whoever it is is a lost cause. I say we tell London no way this time," Newkirk said angrily.

"Can't, we have our orders," Hogan responded in a serious tone making Newkirk back down.

"Who are we going after, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked with curiosity written all over him.

"A lieutenant who was captured earlier this week," Hogan said purposely being cryptic with his answers.

"What makes this lieutenant so important?" Kinch asked thinking about the troubled look Hogan had earlier.

"I can't tell you that. LeBeau, this was a wonderful meal, thank you. Kinch, let me know when you reach Bluebird. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Hogan said standing up and refilling his coffee cup. Then he disappeared behind closed doors. He could still hear his men talking about the rescue through the door. He paced his office trying to come up with a reasonable plan where no one would get hurt and they got the lieutenant out safely and alive. His men gave him space to think until time for roll call.

Finally after Klink's long winded speech they were dismissed and the men headed back into barracks two. Carter asked Hogan if he could speak with him now privately. In his office, Hogan sat at his desk while the sergeant bounced off the walls with a huge grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked with a raised eye. The young man had been acting unusual since he returned from his weekend pass in town.

"I don't know where to start. This weekend was the best I've ever had in my life. I've got the most fantastic news in the world boy…I mean, sir; you're not going to believe me!" Carter answered bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Why don't you tell me so we can both enjoy this great news," Hogan said eying the ball of energy in front of him. His mind was trying to come up with whatever had Carter so hyper.

"I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Hogan's jaw dropped, his eyes enlarged, and he shook his head in disbelief. He had to have heard wrong. Carter didn't say that, did he?

"Mady and I are going to have a baby. She's two months pregnant and I've asked her to marry me. We'd like you to perform the ceremony. What do you say, sir?" Carter gloated like the proudest man in the world.

Hogan grabbed on to the corner of his desk as his mind spun. Shock was sitting in and he didn't know how to respond. Of all the men, he never worried about Carter getting someone pregnant.

* * *

* Episode Sticky Wicket Newkirk - Hogan agreed to let the men have weekend passes into town

**Mady is from the episode Permission to Escape


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"Pregnant?" Hogan repeated still unsure he'd heard correctly. Carter nodded his head yes. "She's a German. An American POW can't marry a German!"

"She's not German. She's Norwegian, sir," Carter stood there with a silly grin on his face.

"Carter, I…I…" Hogan stopped talking and took a deep breath. He didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Mady has no family here, and when everyone finds out that she's pregnant then it's going to cause trouble. I know we'll have to send her to London. It's not like she can explain that the father of her child is an American soldier. What do you think, sir?" Carter finally calmed down enough to sit on the lower bunk.

"How do you think London's going to respond when I ask them to send a sub for the newlywed wife of one of my men? They won't go for it." Hogan said trying to get his mind around the situation.

"Well, they're going to send the sub for the Lieutenant we need to liberate. Why can't Mady ride along at the same time? She's a member of the underground, who's in danger and needs to get out Germany. Once she's there, then we can tell them that we're married and do the paperwork so she gets my pay. If necessary, they can send her to the States to live with my folks until the war is over. They'd welcome Mady and our baby into their home," Carter responded happily. He'd been thinking about it all night and thought it made perfect sense.

Hogan shook his head; he wasn't getting through to Carter, and blamed that on the shock he was feeling at the moment. Before he could answer a knock on the door could be heard. Hogan closed his eyes for a moment thinking he couldn't handle much more today, "Enter."

Kinch came in watching Hogan closely. "Sir, I've spoken with Bluebird. He'll be by tonight and has something important to discuss with you also. Are you all right, Colonel?" Hogan looked pale, Kinch wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or not.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the message. Carter, why don't you tell the rest of the men your news and I'll think of something." Hogan answered dismissing both men with a wave of his hand. He needed time to think alone.

Kinch looked from Hogan to Carter, the Sergeant looked joyful. Then he glanced back to Hogan, who still looked unwell. "Sir, if you need anything, let us know." Kinch practically grabbed Carter and pulled him out of the room. Standing protectively in front of the Colonel's closed door, Kinch crossed his arms looking as intimidating as possible with Carter. "All right, what did you do to the Colonel?"

"Do? I didn't do anything to him." Carter answered completely confused.

"He didn't look like that when the two of you went in there," Kinch said raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, maybe it was LeBeau's cooking," Carter countered.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" LeBeau demanded with his hands on his hips standing close to Carter. Newkirk walked over to the group so not to miss out on what was happening.

"Nothing, it was great tonight. I loved the steak!" Carter said swallowing hard. How did this turn ugly when he had such awesome news to tell them?

"All right, all right," Kinch held his hands up to calm everyone down. "Why don't you tell us this news you gave the Colonel?"

Carter broke out in a huge grin and started bouncing again. "Mady's pregnant and I've asked her to marry me."

"Congratulations Andrew!" Newkirk slapped him on the back. "Tell us all about it."

"Les félicitations mon ami*," LeBeau said shaking his hand. "When are you getting married? When is the baby due? We'll make it a wonderful wedding!" LeBeau excitedly started going into wedding details.

Kinch scrubbed a hand over his face. Now he understood what made the Colonel look so pale. He was in a bit of shock himself and wasn't so worried about Hogan at this point. He pushed the other three away from the Colonel's door as they excited talked about Carter and Mady. Kinch poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee, and sat at the common table listening to the conversation, occasionally throwing glances at the closed door behind them.

Hogan rubbed his forehead then walked over to his bunk and lay down on the bottom mattress. He traced the outline of the SS headquarters with his finger on the bunk above trying to fill in the interior of the building. He'd only been in it a couple of times and wasn't familiar with all the detention cells. He'd hoped that Bluebird could fill him in on the finer details. But his mind kept bringing Carter up. _Carter!_ He'd never seen this coming. Now had LeBeau or Newkirk been in the same situation, he wouldn't have been surprised, and had actually been amazed a similar conversation hadn't occurred with one of them. Had he failed the man? Hogan shook his head and tried to get back to the SS facility. He closed his eyes envisioning his last visit there, walking through the corridors and the doors lining it. Exhausted and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Earlier in the evening at Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters, two Corporals had barged into the office of Captain Fritz Fuchs with a radio detection portable device. He had the transmitter out and the Fuehrer's speech was playing on the radio. Fuchs calmly placed the microphone back on its perch then turned his full attention to the intruders. "WHAT THE HELL do you think you're doing, _PRIVATES_?"

The senior Corporal swallowed hard looking terrified, "Pardon us, sir." The look Fuchs gave him made the man wilt more. "I…I was teaching Corporal Snelling to use the device and…and…we got carried away…when we picked up a signal."

Fuchs shut the transmitter off making the device stop its noise instantly. Giving them the angriest disapproval look he could muster, he crossed his arms walking over to them. In a low voice he started, "I suggest Corporal, that you take better care to realize what you're doing and where you are. If I've missed my only chance to contact this informant, I'm going to take it out on you! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Fuchs bellowed pointing towards the door with an outstretched arm. Both men muttered apologies as they hurriedly left the office, terrified, wondering if they'd end up at the Eastern Front because of their mistake.

Fuchs sank onto the corner of his desk, breathing hard. Had he been talking to Stalag 13, those two could have overheard something and reported it. He chided himself for not locking the outer door before making his call. _Fritz, you have to think. Now is not the time to get sloppy. _ Quickly he walked through his secretary's area and locked the door. She could wait outside if she returned before he was finished. Then he closed and locked his door before returning to the transmitter. He turned the device back on and said a silent prayer that he'd have better luck this time. Looking at his watch he knew evening roll call was over and someone was usually manning the radio afterwards, so he switched back to their normal frequency. Fortunately Kinch answered immediately this time. After hearing Hogan needed to see him tonight, they made the necessary arrangements then hung up.

He heard knocking on the exterior door, so he unlocked it letting his secretary inside. "Danke, Fraulein. I won't need anything else tonight. Why don't you go home?" He said with a smile taking the food.

"Jawohl, Herr Captain," she replied wondering why the door was locked. She'd learned long ago not to ask such things where she worked. She quickly gathered her stuff leaving and locking the door on her way out.

Fuchs didn't say another word and returned to his office closing and locking the door behind him. He sat down, the food tossed on his desk forgotten. Covering his face with his hands, Fuchs took several deep breaths. Of course he'd do whatever he could no matter what it was Hogan had to ask, but this time Fuchs had to put a condition on his help. Hogan had to do one thing for him and it wasn't negotiable.

* * *

Out at the SS headquarters, Colonel Schmidt entered an interrogation room where a young American Lieutenant had been brought and handcuffed to the chair. The man could barely see out of his left eye, but cowed slightly when he saw the Colonel walk in making Schmidt smirk. The Lieutenant tried to steady himself to go through another round of 'interrogations' reminding himself that he could not give them anything. If the Jerries found out, then it would give them an advantage in the war. That wasn't acceptable, even if he was killed.

* * *

*Congratulations my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Two hours after lights out Kinch knocked softly on the Colonel's door. He didn't receive an answer so he quietly entered and shook Hogan to awaken him. Usually Hogan wasn't that sound of a sleeper and Kinch hated waking him up.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you, but Bluebird is down in the tunnel. He seems a bit anxious," Kinch said as Hogan stirred. He placed a cup of hot coffee on the footlocker by the bunk.

Rubbing his eyes, Hogan said he'd be down in a moment. He sat up on the edge of his bed as Kinch left his room, and took a drink from the cup. Giving himself a moment to wake up, Hogan's mind wondered back to a Gestapo visit to the camp nearly two years ago.

* * *

Hogan was escorted to Klink's office by a Gestapo guard who wasn't talkative, but did shove him a couple of times with his rifle butt to make him walk faster. As the Colonel entered he acknowledged Klink, then spotted Hochstetter, and a Captain he didn't know.

"Colonel Hogan, so nice of you to join us," Hochstetter's greeting was too jovial making Hogan instantly suspicious.

"Major," Hogan said trying to size up both Gestapo officers wondering what they were up too.

"Where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you to Captain Fuchs; he's my second in command." Hochstetter said pointing to the officer about Hogan's height with blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel." Fuchs held out his hand.

Hogan hesitated for a moment then shook the proffered hand. Something about this man made him uneasy. Was it the look in his eye or the way Hochstetter was acting? Hogan wasn't sure, but it was obvious that the Captain wouldn't be as easily swayed as Hochstetter. "Captain. What brings the Gestapo out to our little stalag?"

"Captain Fuchs joined us about four months ago and has had one job until now. He's been going through our files and records trying to get a handle on the underground," Hochstetter answered with a sickening grin on his face.

"Oh, have you had much luck?" Hogan asked noticing Klink keeping his mouth shut for once.

"Yes, I've had some luck," Fuchs answered with an amused gleam to his eye that confused Hogan.

"Now the Captain has some questions for you," Hochstetter was strutting around the office.

"But Colonel Hogan knows nothing about the underground!" Klink found his voice trying to protest, but sounded more like a whimper.

"Klink, stay out of this!" The Major sneered then turned back to Hogan. "The good Captain has requested an audience with you. What do you say Hogan?"

Hogan held his face at an impasse and nodded causally projecting an unconcerned attitude. Inside was a different story, his mind was working over time trying to figure out if the underground had been compromised. Was he about to be tried, convicted, and shot in this office? What about his men? He knew they were listening, but could they get away in time? Or would the Gestapo get them before they could even get through the tunnels?

"Herr Major, I believe the conversation Colonel Hogan and I need to have should be in private. Colonel Klink, would there perhaps be a place that Colonel Hogan and I could have some privacy?" Fuchs asked with full military courtesy. That didn't set well with Hogan. He never trusted polite Gestapo. The tension in his gut went up a notch.

"I'm sure Klink won't mind if you and Hogan took up one of the rooms in the cooler. He so rarely uses them. Isn't that right Klink?" Hochstetter asked turning toward the Kommandant.

Klink didn't know whether to shake his head yes or no. The bile was rising fast in his throat; he looked over at Hogan and with sorry in his eyes said, "Of course not. Feel free to use it."

"Shall we Colonel?" Fuchs picked up his briefcase and held the door open as he would for any superior officer.

Polite Gestapo definitely made Hogan nervous, but he didn't show it as they walked out of the office towards their destination. In the courtyard he caught Reynolds' signal that the men were in the tunnels. Hogan knew it meant his men were ready to storm the cooler to protect him. He causally readjusted his hat ordering Reynolds to have the others stay close but loose. Then he stretched his arm giving a pre-evacuation order. He could see it being relayed around the camp, and had to wonder, if this Captain knew the signals that had just been given out. The Gestapo officer had a small smile on his face, but what it meant Hogan had no idea.

Entering the cooler the Captain guided Hogan towards the back solitary cells. Fortunately, he picked one with tunnel access and indicated for Hogan to enter. Once inside he moved the table and lone chair over towards the cot so they could both sit at the table. Fuchs took the seat on the bed positioning himself, so he could be shot by Hogan's men if they came through the entrance in the wall. Or was it so he could shoot any intruders? Hogan wasn't sure.

"Do you play chess, sir?" Fuchs asked as Hogan sat in the chair.

"Yes," Hogan answered watching the Captain take out a chess board from his briefcase and set it up on the table. Then he removed a thermos of hot coffee pouring them both a cup, and handing Hogan one. Hogan waited for the Captain to take a drink of his first. After taking a sip of his coffee, Fuchs turned the white pieces towards Hogan for him to make the first move.

"We have my wife to thank for the coffee; it didn't come from that awful stuff made at headquarters. Do you play chess with Klink?" Fuchs causally asked.

"Tell her thank you. It's been quite a while since I've had real coffee. Sometimes, we do. Why?"

"I hope not the game on the board I saw in his office. I was hoping for a more mature game than the one that seems to be in progress there," Fuchs smiled competitively at him.

"Well, the Kommandant has many child-like qualities."

The Captain laughed heartily, "Yes, Colonel, I imagine he does. How do you like being a prisoner of war?"

"It's not my favorite thing, but you get used to the boring routine. We try to keep busy," Hogan answered still trying to figure out his angle. This was the strangest interrogation he'd had, but there was no mistake it was an interrogation.

"I'm sure you do," Fuchs answered taking one of the American's pieces. There was that amused gleam in the Gestapo officer's eye again, Hogan noticed as he stepped up his game. "Tell me Colonel, what would you rather be doing than being a POW?"

"Bombing Germany out of the war," Hogan answered without hesitation. They continued to play for several moments in silence before the Captain spoke again.

"Do you honestly believe the Allies can win this war?" There was something about the way Fuchs asked the question that caused Hogan to pause for a moment, formulating his answer.

"We have no choice but to win. Hitler has to be stopped. You wouldn't expect me to respond in any other way," Hogan answered his gut still churning. He double threatened placing his knight to overtake Fuchs' king.

"That's an interesting move." Fuchs sat back studying the board. "Almost as interesting a move as rook to king, wouldn't you say?"

Hogan coughed to cover his surprise as he took a sip of his coffee. That wasn't a valid chess move, but it was the code an underground agent was supposed to use to give him some valuable information. Did he trust the Captain and answer back or did he pretend not to understand? Had the Gestapo broken that part of the underground, obtained the code, and now waiting for him to complete it to take him into custody? Or could this officer really be his contact? He looked over at Fuchs who had expectancy and perhaps some fear written on his face. Hogan cleared his throat while studying the man; his body language indicated he was nervous but willing to see this through. He took a deep breath pondering his next move, the information was worth taking the risk, but would he endanger them all but answering? "I believe you meant queen to rook."

"Ah, yes, you're correct," Fuchs smiled nervously then stood and walked over to the door. Once satisfied they were alone he returned and pulled out the paperwork from his briefcase handing it over to Hogan. "I'm Bluebird and it is a pleasure to meet you, Herr Colonel."

"Blue…bird?" Hogan was still unsure and didn't touch the papers on the table.

"Yes, sir, I know I've only been an underground agent for a few months, but believe me when I say I want the Allies to win this war. Any way I can aid you, the underground, and the Allies, I'm at your service," Fuchs answered without masking the relief he felt for finally making contact with Papa Bear.

"Why would you want the Allies to win?" Hogan questioned skeptically.

"Do I need a reason more than Hitler?" Fuchs answered with expectancy written all over his face.

"You people put him in charge. Why should I believe you?" Hogan asked trying to decide what to do with him.

"Nein! The Nazis put him in charge. We Germans were blindsided by their ruthlessness, and it was too late when we realized what they were doing," Fuchs answered passionately, making an impression on Hogan.

"But you're _Gestapo_."

"Ja, ja, I am. How better can I save my people and make sure the Allies win? What better position could I have to pass along valuable information such as the next offensive that the Heer plans to take? I do this to save Germany!"

Hogan reached over and took the folder thumbing through it; it looked like the promised information. If it was real and not a trap, it would make all the difference in the world to the African front. "How do I know if I can trust you? How would a Gestapo Captain have access to this type of information?"

"You'd be surprised at the information from the other services that filters through the Gestapo. I have many friends, sir. As far as trusting me, I suppose you could start by allowing your men to push open that stone over there, and giving them the information to photograph and get it to London. I have to take the originals back with me before they're missed. Then I will take Hochstetter and leave. I've already changed the official records pointing him away from the underground. He had everything he needed to find and break them, and you and your men; only he couldn't decipher the clues. It took me about a week after reviewing his records to make contact with the underground and start doing things for them to trust me. Although they don't know I'm Gestapo. I've kept a low profile for obvious reasons."

Hogan shook his head; for some reason he trusted Fuchs. "Kinch, did you hear the Captain? Come on in and get this stuff copied."

The stone push forward into the cell revealing Kinch, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau holding guns pointed at the agent. "Sir, are you sure we can trust him?" Kinch asked as he crawled through the opening.

"We're going to take that chance," he said resolutely as he handed the paperwork to Carter, who took it and disappeared into the tunnel to complete his task.

"Colonel, I don't expect you to trust me on my word alone, but in time we shall both learn to trust the other. I hope to see this become a fruitful alliance. If there's anything you need, here is my contact information," Fuchs handed him a hand written sheet of paper including his home address, work phone, and a radio frequency with emergency call signs.

"How did you come up with the code name Bluebird?" Newkirk asked still not confident that the man in front of him was trustworthy.

A genuine smile crossed his face as he answered, "My wife, Lilly, her favorite birds are bluebirds. We used to have some living in a tree outside our home. Her face would light up when she feed them and watch them care for their young. She says they fiercely protect their own, family means everything to them, and they mate for life. It was an easy choice for me."

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Hogan said as Carter came back into the room handing him the documents. Hogan passed them back to the Captain.

"That she is, sir. Perhaps one day I'll have the honor of introducing you to her. She is expecting our first child. I want mien Kind to live in a free world that is why I am here," Fuchs said as he took the folder and placed it back in a hidden pocket in his briefcase. Then he packed the chess set away and tucked it securely in the bag. "I'm sure we'll have a chance to continue our game in the future. I've taken enough of your time today, sir." Fuchs gave him a sharp salute and left the cooler.

"What do you think, sir," Kinch asked watching the young man leave.

"I think Bluebird is the most interesting Gestapo officer that I've ever met," Hogan replied looking thoughtful with his arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Their alliance had truly become fruitful and Hogan considered Fuchs a close friend. Yawning Hogan headed downstairs to meet with the underground agent. When he came into the tunnel room Fuchs was waiting in, Hogan saw the man pacing and looking scared. A knot instantly formed in his stomach, something was definitely not right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

At SS headquarters, Lieutenant Howland was unceremoniously dumped back into his cell. _Well, Justin, you're still alive and you didn't give them a damn thing, _he thought, his breathing labored as he passed out from his injuries on the cold cement floor.

Colonel Johan Schmidt disgustedly threw his notepad onto his desk. He'd interrogated the new American prisoners for two days and had very little intelligence to show for it. The only solid information he'd gleamed was from the Sergeant whose hometown was somewhere called Hull, Ohio. It was meaningless, but he'd hoped to use it to gather more information. Unfortunately, the man had just died on him. Now he was down to a Corporal who was so scared he could no longer speak, and the damn Lieutenant that kept repeating his serial number, 029742168. Numbers Schmidt never wanted to hear in his life again! He poured himself a stiff drink and downed it in one gulp then poured another. The third time he filled his glass, he drank it slower sitting down at his desk. He'd been fortunate enough to see their parachutes land during the last bombing raid, but it was only a matter of time before the Luftwaffe or Gestapo showed up demanding he turn the prisoners over to them. Damn the other services. These were his prisoners and he'd be the only one to get what they knew and put it to use to serve the Third Reich! He put his hands together forming an arch, his first fingers gently tapping together as he thought. A smug grin formed on his face as an idea came to mind. It would only work once, and on which prisoner would it be most effective, he had to decide.

* * *

Hogan watched Bluebird for a moment before he made his presence known. "Fritz, what's going on?"

"Rob," he smiled as the two men shook hands. "Kinch said you needed my assistance with something." Hogan indicated for him to sit down, and then ordered his men back upstairs. Once they were alone, he asked what was wrong again. "I assure you that I will answer your question. However, let's discuss what you need first."

"All right," Hogan started still worried about his friend, but willing to give him the room for now. Neither man would talk when pushed. "I have new orders from London, and I need your help to carry them out. What can you tell me about the SS Headquarters near Hammelburg?"

"What do you need to know? I've been in the building many times and have a few friends working out there." Fuchs sat back trying to relax some. He was safe for the moment.

"You have more friends than anyone I know," Hogan said shaking his head.

"What can I say? I'm a friendly type of fellow. What else would you expect from the Gestapo?" Fuchs answered with a smirk and shrug. Hogan gave out a low chuckle.

"I need for you to draw me a map of the layout and any intelligence you can give me on the people. They're holding an American prisoner that I need to liberate," Hogan explained.

"An American? I had a call this morning from someone I've recently brought into the underground, who works out there. Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to return the phone call. Maybe that's what the information was he had for me," Fuchs looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would this person be Air Force?"

"Yes he is. His name is Lieutenant Justin Howland and it's imperative that we get him out of there immediately," Hogan said then took a drink of his coffee.

"What does this person know that he warrants a special extraction?" Fuchs asked confused by the urgency in Hogan's voice.

Hogan ran a hand threw his hair blowing out a deep breath. He wasn't supposed to share this information with anyone to lessen the possibility of it leaking out. But he was making a command decision and knew Bluebird could be trusted to take it to the grave. "My men are unaware, but I think you need to know in order to help us in the rescue. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but our US President Franklin Roosevelt and England's Prime Minister Winston Churchill are actually cousins*. Howland is also their cousin, and they want him back before the Germans know who they have," Hogan answered.

"Whoa!" Fuchs said standing up and pacing for a minute before speaking. "I knew what you needed had to be serious for the quick meeting, but mien G-tt, I never expected something this severe. If Oberst Schmidt, the commander out there, knew who he had, then Howland would have already been moved to Berlin. The fact that he's still in Hammelburg gives us some hope. I hope the man can keep his mouth shut." Fuchs sat back down at the table, his mind going a thousand miles a minute.

"I'm sure he has been silent, as you say otherwise he'd be in Berlin. Can you help with his rescue?" Hogan asked as Fuchs started drawing a floor plan of the headquarters.

"Fortunately, it's only one story, but there are a few detention cells in the basement. I will return the call first thing in the morning and see what I can find out. Then we can go from there on how to rescue him. I'm not sure if I can walk in there and demand his release, but perhaps if you'd go with me as a high ranking Luftwaffe officer, together we could secure his release. However, you should have a doctor standing by, because he will be injured, of that I'm sure," Fuchs answered finishing his drawing.

"Wilson can handle any medical care he might need…"

"No, I seriously doubt that. I've seen the condition of prisoners leaving Schmidt's care. He will most likely need extensive care, and may even require a stay in the hospital for which the Gestapo will pick up the tab as long as possible," Fuchs interrupted explaining.

"What does for as long as possible mean?" Hogan raised an eyebrow watching his friend. He didn't like the thought of how severely Howland might be injured, but it didn't surprise him knowing the SS.

Fuchs let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I will help you all I can in saving Howland, but this time I must put a condition on my assistance. And it's not negotiable."

"What's this condition?" Hogan asked thinking now he was going to get an answer to his original question.

"That no matter what, if we get Howland out alive or not, you must make arrangements to send Lilly and David to London immediately. I need them gone before the end of the week," Fuchs answered with fear in his voice.

"Why? What's going on?" Hogan had never seen Fuchs act this way and it was disconcerting.

"Promise me on our friendship that no matter what, you will get my wife and child out of Germany alive," Fuchs requested with all the passion he could express.

"Fritz, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on, please." Hogan implored leaning forward on his chair.

"This is the last job I will be able to help you with, because I expect to be dead within a week. Killed by my own branch," Fuchs answered, staring at his hands with little emotion showing in his voice.

* * *

*Roosevelt and Churchill were 7th cousins. Justin Howland is a completely fictional character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Mady took a tray of drinks to the two tables that were still occupied at the bar. "Gentlemen, the bar is closing so this will be the last round," she smiled sweetly at them. It was a group of four men who worked at the factory; they were always good tippers so she gave them extra care.

"Danke Fraulein, we'll be leaving in a moment so you can close up," the older man answered smiling at the pretty waitress.

Mady took a deep breath and walked over to the bar's other customer, a Gestapo officer who was never polite and a loud obnoxious drunk. "Lieutenant, we are closing so this will be the last drink of the night."

"Come celebrate with me Mady," he said a little too friendly.

"Enjoy your beer and have a good evening," Mady smiled backing away from the man.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist then pulled her down to sit on his lap. She gave a startled yelp and looked frightened. The other patrons saw who had accosted her and quietly placed money on the table and left the bar. They might like Mady, but wouldn't tangle with the Gestapo. "Don't you want to know what we're celebrating?" His words were slurred and difficult to understand.

"No, let me go!" She pushed against him trying to get away.

"A promotion is about to come my way," he grinned as he tried to kiss her. She slapped his face still trying to get away. "Oh you like it rough, huh?" He hit her behind with a smirk. "You should come with me and we can celebrate properly," he tried to kiss her again.

"I'm not that type of girl! Let me go," she cried out. Then reached over and dumped his beer all over his uniform splashing herself in the process.

"You little tramp!" he yelled letting her go trying to get the beer off his uniform. "You'll pay for this," he sneered at her.

Ulfred, the owner of the bar, was instantly between the lieutenant and Mady, a broom in his hand as if he'd been sweeping. He handed the man a towel. "It was just an accident, Herr Lieutenant, no harm meant. Bring the uniform by tomorrow and I'll pay for the cleaning."

"You bet you will!" He slurred out angrily as he stomped out the building.

Mady was crying as the elderly proprietor put a fatherly arm around her trying to comfort her. "There, there, it's all right. He's gone," he said gently. "I'm sorry he acts that way sometimes."

"It's not your fault. He's a pig!" She said regaining control. She rubbed her tender wrist that was turning red and purple. The beer was making her nauseous, and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to work, showing or not. "What if he comes back tomorrow with the uniform to be cleaned?"

"He's so drunk he won't remember this. And if he does with what he owes for his bar tab, I'll collect first," Ulfred smiled gently at her. "Do not concern yourself. He won't come after you, I'll make sure. Next time he comes in, I'll wait on him. Go and clean yourself up, and then I'll walk you home."

Mady went to the ladies room and tried to wash the beer off her dress. She was glad she'd meet with Andrew this weekend so he wouldn't see her wrist until it had a chance to heal. He'd try to go after that animal if he knew. How many times had the Lieutenant tried stunts like that, she wasn't sure. He was determined to make Mady his, one way or the other. To push those thoughts away she thought of Andrew instantly bringing a smile to her face. She loved him so much and couldn't wait to become his wife. He said it would all work out and she trusted him. The thought comforted her as she made herself presentable, and then she allowed Ulfred to walk her home.

**

* * *

Back at Stalag 13**

"What do you mean dead? Has your cover been blown?" Hogan asked extremely worried.

"Nein, not yet, but I have reason to believe that I'm being investigated and it's only a matter of time," Fuchs answered rubbing a hand over his face. This was the first he'd been able to express his fears to anyone.

"Then we should send you at the same time, you're too important to chance losing." Hogan said thinking this changed everything. Fuchs was strong but the Gestapo could break anyone, and that put too many people in danger. A Gestapo officer caught as a traitor, they wouldn't be easy on.

"No, if I disappeared, then a manhunt would be started and they could find us. They'd use Lilly and David against me, finally killing us all. Promise me you'll get them out safely," he requested again, his eyes pleading.

"Of course I will. Don't worry, your family will make it to London. I give you my word," Hogan's mind was going through the process trying to determine how to send a child. They'd never sent someone as young as David out of Germany before.

"I never wanted to use it, but you should know that if I'm taken, I have a cyanide capsule that I will use. I will not endanger you or the underground." Fuchs explained, he'd taken it off of a Russian he'd found dead a few months ago, hoping to never need it. But in his line of work it was better to be prepared than caught off guard.

Hogan shook his head worriedly. "What makes you think you're being investigated? And is there anything that we can do to influence the outcome?"

"Lilly called me at work this morning nearly hysterical, so I rushed home. It seems that one of the other officers has been talking to our neighbors. That's how it starts. They look for dirt, but they have to have a reason to start looking in the first place. We've both known that it was always a possibility I could be caught, no matter how careful I've been." Fuchs answered looking down at his hands. He still couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong or where he'd screwed up.

"Hochstetter?" Hogan asked with a growl in his voice.

"Nein, it wasn't him asking questions. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him yet, but I plan to tomorrow," he answered.

"Is that wise?

"Ja, because if this person is fishing on his own, I might be able to put a stop to it. I nearly have enough on him to have him shot as it is. I've just been saving it for a rainy day, so to speak. I need to go home and talk to Lilly. I'll make the arrangements for her to come out here tomorrow at the afternoon guard change, and will contact you when I have more information on Howland." Fuchs said standing up and shaking Hogan's hand.

"I don't like not sending you at the same time, but I understand. However, I want you to be prepared to move out as soon as they are in London. I won't leave you to those animals," Hogan ordered. He walked Fuchs out and secured the emergency tunnel entrance. Then he paced the tunnel for quite a while trying to come up with a way to save his friend. Finally he made his way back into the barracks. All his men were asleep, so he quietly went to his quarters and lay down. He doubted he'd get any more sleep tonight as the events of the day replayed through his mind. There had to be a way to save everyone, he'd just have to figure it out.

* * *

When Fuchs arrived home, Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch. He gently woke her sitting beside her then took her in his arms.

"Did you speak with Robert?" she asked with trepidation.

"Ja, I've made arrangements for you and David to leave Germany," he assured her.

"We're not leaving without you!" She was adamant with fire showing in her eyes.

"My love, you get David to safety then I'll follow. It has to be this way. Rob and I have it worked out. Don't worry, it'll all be okay," he tried to reassure her then softly kissed her.

They decided to go to bed. But Fritz stopped to check in on his toddler son sleeping soundly in his crib, a perfect look of innocence that brought tears to his eyes. A few moments later, Fritz made love to his wife for what he thought would be the last time. He wouldn't tell her, but he knew he'd never leave Germany alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shades of Family**

**By **

**Jennaya**

* * *

Warning Holocaust references in this chapter.

**

* * *

****Stalag 13**

At roll call the next morning, Klink was rattling on about how wonderful the German war effort was going. Hogan was listening for anything useful, but the Kommandant wasn't giving new news. Since he didn't get much sleep, Hogan was tired and did his best to suppress a yawn. Unfortunately Klink turned at the wrong minute and saw him, then the Kommandant angrily marched up to Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan, am I boring you?" Klink demanded.

"No, sir. Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," Hogan answered nonchalantly.

"Why was that? Were you planning some escape activities?" Klink asked with an expectant look on his face.

"No, had strange dreams," Hogan answered. He sent a small grin to his men.

"What type of dreams?" Klink asked, not sure he would get an honest reply.

"I dreamt that the Gestapo came into camp last night," Hogan answered with a straight face. The other men began to snicker quietly.

"The Gestapo!" Klink gasped with fear. "What have you and your men done for you to feel guilty about?"

"I didn't say they were interrogating us. No, they were here to interrogate you, sir. And we got to watch," Hogan had a full grin on his face. Klink had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

"Why would they interrogate me? I've done nothing wrong!" Klink was indignant. "Have you spoken to the Gestapo recently?"

"Major Hochstetter, no sir. Haven't seen him in a while, nor do I care too," Hogan answered in all honesty.

"What about that other one, Captain Fuchs?" Klink questioned.

"Oh yes, sir, I've spoken with Fuchs," Hogan replied with a grin.

"You have?" Klink had a confused and frightened look on his face.

"Yes sir, we're old friends," Hogan answered watching Klink turn red.

"Dissssmissed!" Klink ordered then turned and stormed off to his office.

Hogan turned around following the men into the barracks, and Kinch was standing there with the biggest grin on his face. "What? He asked didn't he?" Hogan said with a shrug.

"That he did, sir," Kinch laughed as they entered the barracks then he closed the door behind him. "So what's going on with Bluebird?"

"He's got major trouble. We're sending Lilly and David to London along with Lieutenant Howland." Hogan proceeded to explain to them what Fuchs was going through. His men agreed they didn't want to wait to chance losing Fuchs. "So once they're safe, we'll send Bluebird to join them. In the mean time, Carter, does Mady know she's also going to London?"

"Yes, sir, I told her that I'd figure out the details and get back to her in a few days," Carter answered.

"And Mady knows Lilly and David correct?" Hogan asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Lilly and Mady are best friends and she babysits David when Lilly needs the help," Carter was confused as to where this was going.

"Good, we're going to need her help keeping David calm in the tunnels. I want you to go into town today and bring Mady back tonight. Bring her through the emergency tunnel, and she won't be able to go home once she's here. Can you handle that?" Hogan questioned.

"Yes, sir," Carter answered, not sure how he was going to convince Mady yet.

"Kinch, after breakfast make the arrangements with Oscar to pick up Carter," Hogan ordered as they all sat down to eat.

"Will do sir," Kinch answered passing the eggs to Newkirk.

* * *

**Hammelburg Gestapo**

Fuchs arrived at Gestapo Headquarters early to finish a few tasks before his boss came into the office. He went through his messages and called out to the SS facility trying to reach his informant. Unfortunately, the man wouldn't be in for a couple of hours, so Fuchs decided not to leave a message. When he hung up, Bluebird hoped that Howland was able to hold on until they could get him out of there.

A few minutes later he heard Hochstetter come into the office, and Fuchs said a prayer to steady his nerves. As he prepared the files the two officers needed to discuss, he remembered how he came to work in the Hammelburg office over two years ago.

* * *

Captain Fritz Fuchs stood in devastating shock at the sight before him. The putrid smell was overwhelming his senses that still worked. He wasn't able to move, think, breathe, or comprehend what the Colonel next to him was saying. As the workers removed a body from the pile, the face of a woman with light brown hair stared back at him. The blank unseeing green eyes morphed into the woman he loved somehow. Uncaring what anyone thought, he turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him to a clearing, where he hurled everything that was in his system. Then fell to his knees when his legs were unable to sustain him. With his arms outstretched supporting him, he once again vomited until only dry heaves were left. When he was able he sat on the ground, his mind still not working.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to some men. The smell is so disgusting proving they're not human," a voice said standing next to him.

Fuchs couldn't comprehend who was speaking until he looked up and saw Colonel Von De Berg, but his words made no sense to his clouded mind. The voice continued to talk; Fuchs just shook his head, not in agreement as the man assumed, but in utter disbelief. Finally he could hear the filthy disgusting words coming out of him. "As I said, they're just animals and you'll get used to it. Although some never learn to cope with the smell, so we have other ways they can be useful."

It took all of his strength to not reach up and break the neck of the bastard with his bare hands. But Lilly's face flashed before his eyes once more and he found the strength to stand. "Colonel, I do not believe I could be of any service here. I'll be leaving now." He turned and walked away not waiting to be dismissed.

The Colonel shook his head sadly; he'd hoped to promote the Captain to work out here. Now he'd have to find someone else. Obviously the man didn't have a backbone to serve and would be better off elsewhere out of his command. Perhaps the Russian Front would be appropriate to install of sense of service.

Fuchs drove directly home, his only thought was that he had to get to Lilly, to know that she was safe. When he arrived at their house, she greeted him at the door and knew instantly something was horribly wrong. He held her in his arms for a long moment, and then without a word walked over to the liquor cabinet and took several large gulps from the decanter. Lilly pleaded with him to tell her what had happened. He looked into her frightened, innocent face and couldn't tell her what he'd seen. Instead, he sank to the floor allowing the cabinet behind him to prop him up. Lilly was instantly at his side and took him into her arms holding him tight as sobs wracked his body. He clung to her for how long he was unsure, but at some point he'd passed out from sheer exhaustion. He awoke to find her still embracing him looking down with her light brown hair framing her face and love pouring through her tear-stained eyes. "What has happened?" Lilly asked hold her husband close.

Reaching up Fritz hugged her back. "Sometimes I think the only safe place in Germany is in your arms."

"My arms will always be here to hold you tight. Talk to me. A burden shared is cut in half," she reminded him holding him tighter.

Placing a hand on her stomach he answered, "And a joy shared is twice the blessing." He reached up and kissed her tenderly. Three days ago she'd given him the wonderful news that they were expecting their first child, and he knew what he had to do to protect his family.

"Liebchen, we're going to move," he hoped she'd understand.

"When?"

"In the next two days, so I need you to be ready. And to trust me. I have to be where I can affect the outcome of this war. Hopefully ending it a few days sooner, then numerous lives will be saved," he said sitting up and looking into her perfect hazel eyes.

"Of course I trust you," Lilly was an officer's wife and knew moving was part of the job description. She assured him that she'd have everything ready to go when he said, and only hoped he'd open up to her. It wasn't like Fritz to keep anything from her; they'd shared every secret all their lives. They'd always talked about everything he'd seen done in the Gestapo, and what he could do to save people. What it was that had her husband so scared, Lilly thought she knew, or at least had a general idea. She wasn't as innocent or naïve as he thought she was. How could she be? She'd lived in Germany her entire life. Although they'd grown up two doors down from each other on the same street, her parents forbade their marriage. Fritz was the first man she'd ever kissed, as she was his first. His family, also forbid their marriage, but then tragedy struck. The house that had stood between their childhood homes exploded one evening and all three homes were destroyed. It'd been ruled an accidental gas explosion. Fritz and Lilly had snuck off earlier and met up in the park, when the explosion shook the entire neighborhood. They ran back in time to see both their homes burn to the ground, no one had survived. Holding onto each other, both cried until no tears remained. Three families were lost that day, save Fritz and Lilly. He was eighteen and she was seventeen, a week later they were married and moved far away from that tiny village to start over, where no one knew them and they could disappear safely.

The following morning when he arrived at Gestapo headquarters, Fuchs placed a call to Hammelburg. "Major Hochstetter, this is Captain Fuchs, we worked together a few months ago on the sabotage ring," Fuchs prayed that this was the right thing do. He could think of no other way to save his wife and the all people of Germany.

"Captain, what a pleasure to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Hochstetter grinned. For months he'd hoped that he'd have a chance to steal the young Captain away from his current assignment.

"You had once said that if I wanted to make a change that I should contact you. I believe that studying under you would allow me to advance my career. Would that opportunity still exist?" Fuchs knew Hochstetter enjoyed having his ego stroked, but more importantly the underground was strong in his area. The only way he was going to make a difference was to help end this war quickly.

"Ja, I believe it is. Would you be bringing your lovely wife with you?" Hochstetter asked. He knew Fuchs would make him look good in the eyes of his superiors.

"Jawohl, Herr Major, when would you like me to report for duty?" He softly sighed in relief.

"Be here in five days, I'll take care of all the necessary arrangements," Hochstetter gloated. "And Captain, welcome to the Hammelburg Gestapo."

"Danke, Herr Major. I'll see you in a few days," Fuchs hung up then packed his office, offering up a silent prayer of thanks. An hour later carrying a single box, he walked out of Weimar Gestapo office never to return. His first order of business in Hammelburg would be to set up a meeting with Papa Bear, and assist him and the Allies in any way possible to bring an end to this hell.

* * *

Fuchs picked up the stack of paperwork and walked over to Hochstetter's office. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard an 'Enter'. Fingering his cyanide capsule, he took a deep breath then entered Hochstetter's office, wondering if he'd walk out alive.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya  
**

* * *

Hogan, Kinch, and Carter were down in the tunnel. Kinch had just made contact with the veterinarian and setup the arrangements for him to take Carter into town. Carter was leaning against a post looking pensive.

"What are you thinking about, Carter? You're not having second thoughts of marrying Mady are you?" Hogan asked concerned about his man.

"No, sir, I want to marry Mady. I've known that for about a year. We were just going to wait until the war was over and we could do it right. But, now," Carter had a goofy grin on his face.

"So, what's got you thinking so hard?" Kinch asked, as curious as the Colonel.

"Well, the Colonel said that the Lieutenant's name, who we're going to rescue, was Justin Howland. It seems like I should know that name for some reason. But I can't seem to remember from where," Carter answered.

"Howland's not an unusual last name, maybe you've meet someone with the same name in the past," Hogan suggested. If Carter made the connection, he wouldn't deny it, but Hogan wasn't going to offer any information either.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Carter replied with a smile. "I should go get ready to meet up with Oscar and pickup Mady." He then left to change clothes.

* * *

**Gestapo Headquarters**

"Good morning sir," Fuchs said as he entered Hochstetter's office, and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He placed the folders he was carrying on the desk.

"I see you've completed the enlisted men's annual reviews. How does it look this year?" Hochstetter asked picking up one of the folders.

"Not much different than last year. However, there are a few people who deserve recognition," he picked up a folder for a Corporal and handed it to Hochstetter. Then he proceeded to explain what the man had done. Hochstetter agreed that an accommodation was in order. They went through several more files with the Major agreeing to most of Fuchs' recommendations.

When that conversation was finished, Fuchs didn't get up to leave as Hochstetter presumed he would. Instead he sat there and took a few breaths gathering his nerves for what came next. "Is there something else?" Hochstetter asked concerned at how his second in command was acting.

"Have I done something to make you doubt my sincerity or commitment to the Fatherland?" Fuchs asked, his mouth becoming very dry. He repressed the urge to fidget.

"What has brought this on?" Hochstetter asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Herr Major, I know that I am being investigated. I'd hoped we could discuss this as reasonable men, and I could put any concerns to rest, sir." Fuchs knew antagonizing Hochstetter wouldn't be a good idea, so polite would be the best route.

Hochstetter sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers together, taking a moment to study his officer before answering. "If you're being investigated, it's not by my doing. Tell me what you know, please."

Fuchs had been closely watching Hochstetter too for signs of lies or covering something up. He'd learned a long time ago what Hochstetter's tales were, he had to know for his own survival. So he'd intently studied Hochstetter during interrogations, not to learn his technique, but to learn the man's mannerisms. Bluebird saw none of the signs that he was lying, not even the involuntary ones that Hochstetter couldn't suppress. "My neighbors and friends have been interviewed, questioned about my actions and whereabouts," Fuchs answered.

"I see," Hochstetter said. He was quiet for a long moment thinking through the situation. "Who has been conducting these interviews?"

"Lieutenant Kohl, sir," Fuchs answered watching closely for telltale signs.

Hochstetter closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damien Kohl is an obnoxious idiot! He's only a Leutnant and doesn't have the brains to become an Oberleutnant. I'm not sure how he made it this far. However, he has made some noises about wanting your position, but I've dismissed them as rambling nonsense. Who has he been talking to and what else has he done?"

"He's scared Lilly nearly to death. She was at a neighbor's house when he came by asking what type of people we associated with and places we visit," Fuchs explained.

"Is Lilly all right?" Hochstetter asked leaning forward sincerely concerned.

"Ja, she will be in time," Fuchs said, thinking she will be when she's safely in London.

Hochstetter turned and opened the cabinet door behind his desk and took out a file, then handed it over to Fuchs. "I want you to do one more evaluation. This person may require _special_ handling though," his eyes said all he wasn't voicing. Sometimes the Gestapo disposed of certain individuals who didn't fit well within the command structure.

Taking the folder, the Captain looked at the name on the personnel file, Lieutenant Damien Kohl. Fuchs had completed all the enlisted men's reviews, and Hochstetter was supposed to do the officers files. "Danke, Herr Major. I'm grateful to know that I haven't displeased you in my service."

"I'm glad you brought this matter to my attention. I give you my word that if there is ever a reason to discuss your performance, we will discuss it openly. Now is there anything else we need to go over?" Hochstetter asked, hoping he'd helped to alleviate Fuchs valid concerns.

"No sir, that is all I have at this time." Fuchs was visible relieved. He stood up and saluted Hochstetter then turned to leave.

Before he got to the door, Hochstetter had one more thing to say. "Fritz, it has been a while since Lilly visited family. Perhaps she would feel better, if she took some time to spend with relatives."

"Ja, I believe that would be a good idea. I will make the suggestion. I'm sure she'll take the opportunity to do that," Fuchs answered with a grateful smile. That would be an easy way to explain her leaving town. Hochstetter didn't know neither Fritz nor Lilly had any family left in Germany.

"Take whatever time you need to handle this issue, as of right now, it's you're only assignment. Whatever resources you need, appropriate them and keep me informed," Hochstetter ordered. Fuchs had a way with people that Hochstetter never could manage, making him a valuable asset that Hochstetter didn't want to lose.

"Danke, Herr Major," Fuchs responded then left the office. Once back in his office, he closed the door and leaned against the wall blowing out a deep breath. At least he wasn't fighting against all of the Gestapo, only one lone agent. That didn't lessen the danger any of them were in, because if the man connected him to the underground then he'd be hunted down as a traitor. However, for now, he had some breathing room, so he sat down at his desk and started going through Kohl's file. There had to be something he could use along with what he'd gathered on the man already.

* * *

Carter hitched a ride into town in the back of Oscar Schnitzer's veterinarian truck. Oscar dropped him off just down from Mady's house and said he'd be back in an hour to pick them up. Carter walked causally down the street not sure how he was going to explain the change of plans to her. When he arrived at the front door, he knocked; butterflies had taken over his stomach.

Mady opened the door surprised and happy to see Andrew, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story," Carter said as they sat down on her couch, neither thought of locking the door behind them.

"Tell me," Mady looked worried.

"Colonel Hogan is going to marry us. Everyone is so excited about the baby and the wedding," Carter said jubilantly.

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Mady asked horrified.

"Just Newkirk, LeBeau, and Kinch," Carter shook his head.

"What they must think of me," Mady said looking away embarrassed.

"Hey, they think only that you're the woman I love and we're going to have a wonderful life together. Don't worry, it's going to be okay. We'll get married and then you'll go to London. Which is what we talked about, but I'm not sure you'll be able to go live with my family until I get back to London after the war," he explained without taking a breath.

"But I'll be all alone. I don't know anyone there," Mady said still a little afraid of all the change about to come into her life.

"Oh London's a nice town. I was there for a while before I was shot down. You'll love it, the people are wonderful. Why they are some of the nicest people I've ever meet," Carter stopped, realizing he was babbling. "And you won't be alone. Lilly and David are going to London too, so you'll all go together. That's why I've come to get you. We need your help, there's been some trouble."

"What type of trouble? Are Lilly, Fritz, and David all right?" Mady asked, her eyes widen and fear in her voice.

"Oh yeah, they're all okay. At least Fritz was last night when he came by. I didn't get to talk to him for very long, cause the Colonel sent us all back upstairs," he looked at Mady who had a patient look on her face. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, but he's in some trouble at work. So for safety we're sending Lilly and the baby with you to London, along with an Airman we're rescuing. Fritz will follow everyone sometime next week once a few things are settled here. Lilly and David are coming to camp today, so that's why we need you to come now. The Colonel wanted to know if you'd help to keep David calm while you're waiting in the tunnel before the sub comes to pick everyone up," he explained. Seeing how scared she looked he reached out and held her hand, she winced when he did. That's when he noticed the bruises on her wrist and asked what happened.

Mady carefully laid her left hand back in her lap covering it with her right. "It's nothing," she said softly looking down.

"What happened?" Carter asked gently getting her to look at him again.

"A customer was a little drunk is all," Mady said trying to hold the tears back.

"Who was it? I'll take care of him!" he demanded to know.

"No, he's not worth it. He won't even remember grabbing me last night. It's best if we just forget about it and move on. I wasn't expecting to leave so soon, I thought I had a day or two," Mady said trying to change the subject.

He gently placed his hand over hers, "You're worth it. I don't want anyone hurting you, and I'll protect you always."

"I know you will. Since I'll never see him again then please let's just drop it," Mady asked with a plea in her eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you really want. But when we get to camp, I want our medic to take a look at it, just to make sure," he requested. Mady started to protest, but then agreed. Carter was fuming inside. How dare anyone touch his lady! If the chance presented itself, he'd let the man have it. He helped her pack a suitcase then as they were ready to leave, a knock could be heard from the front door. Carter stayed in the bedroom while Mady went to answer the door. She would get rid of whoever it was, because they only had a few minutes to meet up with Schnitzer.

Before she got to the door, it swung open and Lieutenant Damien Kohl walked in carry flowers. He was wearing a clean Gestapo uniform. "Mady, I thought I'd apologize for hurting you last night, and we could continue our conversation," he said with a smirk, as he locked the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

SS Facility near Hammelburg: **

Colonel Schmidt had slept in; he'd spent a late night interrogating the American prisoners with nothing to gain. After eating a hearty breakfast he made his way to the office, and then demanded an update on the prisoners' conditions from his second in command.

"The Lieutenant hasn't moved from where he was put in his cell, so he's still on the floor. The Corporal hasn't moved at all and is still staring blankly at the wall," Captain Burkeman replied standing in front of Schmidt's desk.

"Is the Lieutenant still alive?" Schmidt asked.

"He was an hour ago, sir," Burkeman replied.

"Have him put on the cot and minimally tended too. I don't want him to die before I get information out of him," he ordered. "Afterwards, I don't care if he lives. Then I want you to bring the Corporal into the room, so I can interrogate him again. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of everything," Burkeman said, then saluted before leaving.

Howland opened the one eye he could and laid there just breathing as he took stock of his condition. There wasn't a place on his body that didn't hurt like hell. He thought about trying to roll over, but that required too much energy. He heard his cell door open and closed his eye pretending to still be unconscious.

Burkeman had a corporal help him move Howland onto the cot and then ordered the corporal to leave him. "Lieutenant, I know you're conscious. I've brought you some soup. Try to eat, you need your strength." He lifted a spoon of the soup to the American's lips.

Howland opened his eye, "Why should I eat? You're going to kill me either way."

"If Colonel Schmidt has his way, yes he'll kill you. But the Luftwaffe has been informed you're here, and there you can get medical attention. They're on their way," Burkeman saw that Howland still looked nervous. "A POW camp might not be ideal, but anything is better than in Schmidt's interrogation rooms. The soup and water aren't drugged," he took a sip of the water and a spoonful of the soup to prove his point. Then Howland took a few spoonfuls and some water.

"Why are you doing this?" Howland asked when he'd eaten what he could.

"Because we're both soldiers, and there are rules soldiers follow. Not everyone in Germany is a maniac like Schmidt. Rest now and I'll tell the Colonel you're still unconscious. I'll try to keep you out of an interrogation room until you're picked up later," Burkeman said as he stood up.

"What about my men?" Howland's voice was weak, as he fought to stay awake.

"I'm doing what I can for them also," Burkeman said as he left the cell then relocked the door. The Lieutenant didn't need to know one had died right now. Next he went down the hall and opened the cell door the other prisoner was in. "Corporal Billings, try to drink some water." He held the cup up to the man's lips and poured a few drops on them. The Corporal didn't respond, so Burkeman opened his mouth and poured a little water in and then closed it. The Corporal swallowed the water so Burkeman repeated the process several times. He didn't think he'd be able to get any soup down the man so he didn't try. "Colonel Schmidt wants to see you again, but there is something you must know before." Burkeman whispered into his ear, he thought there might have been some recognition in the Billings eyes, but he wasn't sure the man even heard him.

"Guards! Take the prisoner to room 2B, Colonel Schmidt will join him there," Burkeman ordered leaving the cell. Then he went to his office to take care of some business before the interrogations began.

* * *

**Mady's Home**

"What are you doing here?" Mady asked terrified as Kohl locked her door. Why hadn't she done that earlier, she chided herself. "Get out of my house!"

"Now is that the way to talk to someone who has brought you flowers?" He handed her the bouquet, Mady threw them across the room. "You ungrateful bitch!"

"She asked you to leave," Carter said in his most authoritative tone possible as he came into the room. He was a little shocked that Kohl was Gestapo.

"Who are you?" Kohl was surprised by his entrance. Mady took advantage of his shock and took a few steps away from him towards her front door.

"I suggest you leave now as the lady asked," Carter demanded again.

"Well this is interesting," Kohl said slightly amused then he introduced himself to Carter. "I didn't catch your name."

"Corporal Carterhiem," Carter answered, thankful he was wearing a Heer uniform and not in his normal clothes.

"Have you been cheating on me with a _Corporal_?" Kohl asked angrily. "Has she told you about us?"

"There's no 'us' so please just go away and leave me alone!" Mady pleaded with him.

"It's time for you to move on, Mady and I are engaged," Carter said. He was hoping Kohl would leave without causing trouble.

"WHAT?" Kohl spotted her suitcase then turned to face Mady. "You little whore. You lead me on, while all the time taking other men into your bed! Now you're leaving me?"

"I assure you that I've done nothing of the sort. Just go," she said, terror could be seen in her eyes. She glanced at Andrew uncertain what to do.

"I'll teach you to be a hussy," Kohl took two steps and was standing in front of her. He grabbed her chin with his fingers digging in deep, and tried to kiss her. She fought against him hitting him with everything she had.

Carter was on him in an instant; Kohl lost his grip on Mady and turned swinging at Carter. Carter ducked so the blow didn't connect and Kohl lost his balance. Carter threw a punch that landed squarely on Kohl's jaw knocking him down. He quickly got up and grabbed Carter by his jacket and threw him against the wall. Carter was stunned for a moment shaking his head as Kohl pulled back to slam his fist into Carter. Before Kohl could hit Carter again, Mady broke a lamp over Kohl's head and he went down. Carter grabbed the suitcase and Mady's hand; they ran to the door. While Carter unlocked the door, the Gestapo officer was hanging onto conscious. He pulled his gun and fired at Carter as the door opened.

Carter fell and Mady screamed.

She looked back at Kohl, whose gun fell from his hands, but he wasn't completely unconscious, so she grabbed a vase and bashed him in the head again. This time Kohl slumped down to the floor. Mady ran back to Carter with tears streaming down her face, "Andrew, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Carter said slowly pushing himself up.

"He's unconscious; he's not going to cause any more trouble. Don't move you're bleeding," she tried to check his injury.

"We have to get out of here before he comes too," Carter said then let out a moan as he pulled himself up using the door. He stood there for a moment breathing as he held his right side. "Schnitzer should be here, let's go."

"But you shouldn't be up, how bad are you hurt?" Mady was worried he'd injure himself more with movement.

Carter opened his eyes and looked into hers. "We have to get out of here, I'll be okay. Grab the suitcase and help me get to the truck." Mady did as he asked and with her suitcase in one hand and with the other around his waist they left her house.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight made Carter a little dizzy, but he didn't stop. He kept telling himself to put one foot in front of the other one. If they didn't get away while Kohl was out, he didn't want to even think about what the man would do to Mady. He knew that Kohl would kill him easily. There was no telling how long the Gestapo officer would remain unconscious. They made it to the sidewalk and it felt like they'd run a marathon. The burning fire in his side was intensifying with each step and he was leaving a trail of blood behind them.

They made it to the neighbor's fence and Carter had to lean against it for a moment breathing so he didn't pass out. Then they started walking again as fast as possible. Mady was supporting him the best she could urging him onward. When he started to sway, she held him up with all her strength. Just as she thought they wouldn't make it, she saw Schnitzer's truck racing down the street towards them. He pulled up right next them and helped her get Carter into the back of the truck.

"What happened?" he asked taking a bandage and pressing it against the wound. Carter passed out on the floor of the truck.

"Gestapo, I knocked him out but he's still in my house. We have to get out of here," Mady answered not taking her eyes off of Andrew.

"Here, hold this against him tightly and I'll get us to safety," the vet said closing the doors, and then ran to the front of the truck and sped off.

Mady was crying as she tried to stop the bleeding. With one hand she reached up and caressed his face. "Andrew, open your eyes. Come on baby, you're scaring me. Come back to me. I love you so much, and we have a wonderful life planned. Our baby needs his father. Andrew, you can't die. I want to become your wife and can't wait until every day we wake up next to each other. I've dreamed of that for so long. Don't disappoint me, now. Hold on my love, we're getting you help."

The truck stopped a few minutes later and Mady wondered where they were. When the doors opened both Schnitzer and Doctor Michael Prust jumped into the truck. Mady backed away so they could move Carter onto a stretcher. He still hadn't regained consciousness. The men took him into the doctor's house where he had a room setup for emergencies. Lisa Prust waited at the door with Mady as they watched her husband and Schnitzer tend to their patient. After a few minutes, the doctor gave them an update.

"The bullet is still in there, and I have to get it out. I'm going to close the door now, so I can work. I'll let you know as soon as you can see him," Prust said gently.

"Don't let him die," Mady begged with tears in her eyes.

"We'll do everything we can," Prust promised with a small smile as he closed the door.

* * *

Thank you to ColHogan for allowing Doctor Michael Prust and his wife to make house calls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Colonel Johan Schmidt walked into the interrogation room and smirked evilly at Corporal Billings. The small room was bare with gray walls. A table stood in the middle and Billings was handcuffed to the one of the wooden chairs. The man was still just staring forward with no recognition of anything going on around him. Snapping his fingers in front of the American's eyes brought no reaction. The man was the same as he'd been for nearly twenty-four hours. Schmidt hoped that this would loosen the tongue of the corporal, who was so scared, he could no longer speak. Honestly, he didn't know if it would work or push the man completely over the edge, but since the Lieutenant was still unconscious all he could do is try. Besides, if the corporal was completely lost, he could be used in the same exercise on the Lieutenant. _These_ _Americans were so weak, and this one was no more than a shell of a man_, Schmidt thought with a wry chuckle. Still he was determined to get something useful out of them he declared to himself, as he ran a hand through his dark graying hair.

"Corporal, shall we start again? I know you don't want your fellow soldiers to know you're a coward, so I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're not. I want you to take a good look," Schmidt knocked on the mirror* that covered about three feet of the middle of one wall, and a Private turned on a light in the other room. "As you can see Sergeant Mitchell is in that room. Now, his fate is in your hands. I'm going to ask you some questions, and your answers determine what happens to him. Do you understand?"

Billings still had no response. "Tell me at what base your squadron is stationed." Not getting anything Schmidt tapped on the glass and the Private hit Mitchell with a baton. "How many fighters escort your bombers?" "What radio frequency do you use?" The questions continued, for each no reaction could be seen, and the Private would hit Mitchell each time. Schmidt was enraged; he'd never had such difficult prisoners. They'd always broken before he killed them. This time it appeared the prisoners were winning and that wasn't acceptable. "Corporal, you will talk now or I'm going to blow your head off! You might not give a damn about your fellow soldiers, but how about your own miserable life?" Schmidt yelled. Frustrated and angry the Colonel drew his weapon and pulled the bolt back priming the weapon then placed the gun between Billings' eyes. A knock came on the door, and he lowered the weapon. "WHAT?" he screamed at the intruder.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's a call for you from headquarters," Captain Burkeman said stepping into the room.

"Well, Billings, that call might have saved your sorry self for now. But it didn't save his!" Without looking Schmidt fired breaking the window separating the rooms emptying his pistol into Mitchell's already dead body. A round also found its way into the SS Private's arm. Schmidt stormed off to answer the call he'd been dreading for days, not caring one of his men had been injured.

Burkeman ran to take care of his Private, and then ordered for Billings to be returned to his cell. When the door closed to the cell, a single tear fell from Billings' eyes.

* * *

Michael Prust and Oscar Schnitzer walked into the kitchen in the back of the house, where Lisa and Mady were sitting at the kitchen table. Lisa had helped Mady get cleaned up and changed into some clean clothes while they waited for news.

"How is he?" Mady asked with fear in her voice.

"He's going to fine. He'll sleep for a while longer, but you can sit with him if you like," Prust answered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Mady said as she ran to be with Andrew.

"How bad was it?" Lisa asked as she handed both men a cup of coffee.

"Not too bad, he'll make a full recovery. Oscar, I think we need to tell Robert what's happened," Michael said taking a sip of his coffee. Both men walked into the den and pulled out the radio contacting Stalag 13. Kinch answered, and then quickly got Hogan downstairs to talk to the doctor.

"Michael, Kinch said there'd been some trouble. What's going on?" Hogan asked with worry in his voice. The doctor rarely contacted him.

"One of your cubs was hurt, Carter. I had to perform surgery, but he's resting comfortably right now," Michael explained calmly.

"How was he hurt? How seriously?" Hogan demanded in a protective manner.

"He was shot, but it wasn't as serious as it looked. Don't worry, he's going to be fine. Schnitzer will bring him home in a few hours, and I'll come by tomorrow to check on him. I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm sure Mady will be able to give you the details." Michael knew Hogan would worry until Carter was home no matter what he told him. That was the mark of a good commander.

"Was Mady or the baby injured?" Hogan asked equally concerned for the young mother-to-be.

"She has a few bruises, but I didn't know she was expecting. I will definitely take a look at her. Thank you for letting me know," Michael said. "When Oscar brings your man back, he'll need assistance getting him down into the tunnel."

"Tell him that we'll take care of that, just to go to the usual place by the dog pen." After making the drop off arrangements Hogan signed off the radio. He blew out a worried breath then he and Kinch climbed the ladder back into the barracks.

Before Hogan had a chance to explain what had happened, Schultz came into the hut. "Colonel Hogan, where's Carter? He's supposed to be cleaning the Kommandant's office," Schultz asked out of breath. He sat down leaning his rifle against the table.

"Carter's not feeling well. Olsen and Jacobs will go over there and make sure the office is cleaned properly," Hogan said. Both men taking the Colonel's cue immediately got up and headed over to do the cleaning.

"What's wrong with Carter?" Schultz asked looking around the barracks for the young man. "Where is he?"

"He's in my room resting. We're not sure if what he has is contagious yet or not." Hogan said putting a leg on the bench, his arms on top of his leg as he watched the German Sergeant.

"Contagious!" Schultz said standing up. "I think I should go. Tell Carter, I hope he feels better." Schultz hurried out the door, then came back to get his rifle.

"Stephens, watch the door," Hogan ordered gathering his core team around. "There was some trouble in town and Carter was shot. Prust says that he'll be fine and Schnitzer will be bringing him home later. Newkirk and Kinch, you'll help get Carter and Mady down into the tunnel. Newkirk, make sure Wilson knows to expect a patient."

"How bad is he hurt, Gov'nor? Is Mady all right?" Newkirk asked worry evident on his face.

"I don't think it's that serious, but we'll know more when he gets here. Mady has some minor injuries, but will be fine. Now, how is it going getting everything ready for our other guests?" Hogan asked looking at LeBeau.

"We're ready for the ladies and David. I've put extra blankets down there and made a crib for David. He'll be comfortable and we found a few things he can play with too. Mon Colonel, do we know anything about how Carter was shot?" LeBeau asked the question on everyone's mind.

"No, you know as much as I do. Don't worry, Carter is in good hands," he assured them with a smile. "We all have work to do so I suggest you get back to it," Hogan ordered. The men scattered to complete their assigned tasks. Then Hogan went into his office and closed the door, pacing worriedly.

* * *

At 3:00 pm while the guards were changing, Bluebird, Lilly, and David were outside by the tree trunk entrance. Bluebird scanned the camp watching for trouble in any direction. A few seconds later, LeBeau's head popped up as he opened the tree trunk lid. With another quick scan, Bluebird handed his sleeping son to LeBeau who climbed down the ladder with him. Fritz helped Lilly into the stump then took cover while she climbed down. Satisfied it was safe, Fritz made his way down to the tunnel seconds later.

"Welcome to our home," LeBeau said to Lilly still holding the sleeping child. Lilly went to take her son back. "Non, it's all right. I have him," LeBeau said with a smile rocking the baby slightly.

"Do you have one of your own?" Lilly asked seeing how much LeBeau was enjoying holding David. She removed the scarf she'd used to cover her light brown hair.

"Not yet, but I have many nieces and nephews. I've prepared a place for you to stay and we did the best we could for a crib for him." He answered as the three started walking through the tunnels.

Lilly had never been in the tunnels before, and she was astonished at what they'd accomplished and how large they were. Looking at the maze of off shoots, she was afraid she'd get lost in them. LeBeau explained that all the offshoots connected back to the main tunnel and ever few feet an arrow pointed to the direction of the main corridor. If she got lost then just follow the arrows and somebody was usually around in the main area that could help her.

"Is Mady here yet?" Fritz asked following LeBeau into the room that was setup for his family.

"Non, but she will be soon. There was some trouble in town and Schnitzer will be here in a few minutes with them." LeBeau answered placing David in his make-shift crib. They'd taken a cot and built bars around it then covered the bars with blankets so he wouldn't fall out.

"What type of trouble?" Fritz asked setting the suitcase down.

"Carter went into town to get her, and somehow got himself shot. We don't know the details yet, but Doctor Prust patched him up and Schnitzer will be bringing him back in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you get settled and I'll let you know when they're here." LeBeau suggested then left the Fuchs family and went upstairs to find Hogan.

LeBeau found Hogan outside watching for the veterinarian's truck and told him about the Fuchs' arrival. They both stood there anxiously waiting for the next arrival. Exactly at 3:30 pm, Schnitzer's truck entered the compound and drove straight to the dog pen. However, Corporal Kohler* went with Schultz to greet the vet, and he took up a protective stance between the pen and the back of the truck, blocking Hogan's men from retrieving their injured friend.

* * *

*Two way mirrors were patented in the US in 1903.

**Episode Hogan's Trucking Service…We Deliver the Factory to You, Corporal Kohler is the guard that captured Crittendon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"This is trouble," Hogan said then walked over to two men from barracks four. He pointed towards the far side of the compound and ordered them to start a distraction. Both took off immediately to accomplish their assignment.

"What brings you back out today? You just changed out the dogs this morning," Schultz asked as Schnitzer got out of his truck.

"I have to take of one the dogs back, so I brought you another one," Schnitzer said pulling out paperwork. He didn't know what to do about the guard at the back of his truck, so he glanced around and saw Hogan talking to his men. He knew the Colonel would take care of the guard and the transfer.

"What do you mean?" Schultz was confused.

"The Gestapo wants Rudolph. I told them I'd put him at Stalag 13 this morning, but they insist," Schnitzer shrugged his shoulders. Both men looked up as they heard a ruckus start. Some prisoners were shouting and getting out of control. Schultz sighed wearily watching the prisoners wondering what they were up too. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"Kohler, go find out what the problem is, and see if you can disburse them before the Kommandant notices," Schultz ordered, still watching the group. "I have to stay here with you," he said turning his attention back to Schnitzer. "Why didn't you just give them another dog?"

"You can tell the Gestapo that they can't have the dog they want. I'm not going too," Schnitzer said then pulled the documents out. "Come sit in the truck and we can do all the transfer paperwork." Schultz climbed into the truck's front seat next to the veterinarian. He hated all the red tape that came with the dogs.

Mady was sitting next to Carter when Newkirk opened the back of the truck and got in. "How's he doing?"

"He's still asleep." She gathered her things and the medical supplies sent by Prust as Newkirk picked up Carter. Then she followed him into the dog pen where Kinch had the doghouse raised. Newkirk climbed down first with Kinch's help, then Mady followed behind, Wilson closed the doghouse entrance when they were all downstairs.

Newkirk carried Carter to the cot in the radio room and laid him down. Mady handed Wilson the notes Prust had made and the medications he'd sent. He quickly read over the paper then checked his patient out.

"Why's he still unconscious?" Newkirk asked worriedly standing back so Wilson could get to his best friend.

"Prust sedated him so he'd sleep through the ride here and transfer into the tunnels, which I think was really good for Carter." Wilson answered taking his stethoscope out and listening to Carter's chest. Next he checked the bandage.

"How's he doing?" Hogan asked with concern in his voice as he, LeBeau, and Bluebird came into the room.

"The bullet didn't do a lot of damage, but he did lose a lot of blood. He's going to be sore and weak for a few days, but he'll be fine. I suggest we move him upstairs while he's still out of it then he can rest," Wilson answered putting his supplies away. Newkirk picked Carter up and Kinch helped getting him into the barracks.

"Mady, I need to know what happened," Hogan said turning to her. He didn't like the bruises on her face nor the bandage around her wrist. He led her over to the table and had her sit down. LeBeau handed her a cup of coffee.

She took a few breaths before she started. "There's this customer that comes into the bar, and although I've never given him any reason to believe there's anything between us, he thinks there is. He got out of hand at the bar last night." She unconsciously rubbed her wrist.

"Is that when he did that?" LeBeau asked indicting her injured hand. Newkirk and Kinch came back down taking seats.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Go on, we need to know everything," Bluebird urged with a gentle smile.

"He comes in sometimes and gets drunk. He can't handle his liquor but that's not unusual. A lot of men can't, and they get drunk to forget the war for a while. I understand, but I've never encouraged him in any way," she said with tears in her eyes.

Hogan reached over and took her hand, "No one thinks you did. Unfortunately some men just don't get it. What happened next?"

"I dumped a beer over him and he let me go, then Ulfred got him to leave. We'd hoped he was too drunk to remember, but that wasn't the case. Today as Andrew and I were leaving, he showed up. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised he knew where I lived. He was angry that Andrew was there and accused me of cheating on him. I tried to get him to leave, but he was so angry that he grabbed me then Andrew attacked him. It all happened so fast. He started hitting Andrew so I picked something up and hit him in the back of the head. I thought I knocked him out and we could get away, but before we got the door open he shot Andrew," she stopped, tears were falling freely. The men gave her time to compose herself before she continued. "He dropped his gun and I hit him with a heavy vase. Then Andrew and I left and we met up with Schnitzer. He could barely walk, but he was determined we'd get away. As soon as we got him into the truck, he passed out and hasn't been awake since."

"Wilson thinks he'll be awake after dinner. We'll let you know as soon as he is," Newkirk promised. He kept the anger he felt for someone attacking Carter and Mady out of his voice.

"Thank you," Mady smiled at him.

"Do you know the man's name?" Bluebird was taking notes in his notebook.

"Yes, it's Damian. Damian Kohl," Mady said wiping her eyes.

"_Kohl_?" Fuchs' voice was filled with anger and bitterness.

"Do you know him?" Hogan asked, surprised at his friend's reaction.

"He's Gestapo and the reason Lilly and David are going to London. The arrogant bastard is the one asking questions about me." Fuchs answered taking everyone by surprise.

**

* * *

Barracks Two**

Wilson made sure that Carter was as comfortable as possible then he sat down at the common table going over the medical notes Prust had sent. Then he carefully hid the medications in his bag, knowing that Carter would need them later. He decided to stay with his patient while the others were taking care of business down in the tunnel.

"Sergeant Wilson, what are you doing here?" Klink asked, entering the barracks.

"I'm just making a house call. Sergeant Carter is ill. He needs to be put him on the no roll call list for a few days, sir," Wilson answered standing up.

"What's wrong with him?" Klink demanded suspiciously going over and looking at the young man.

"Well, sir, have you ever heard of KKITD syndrome?" Wilson asked placing the papers he'd been reading in his bag.

"No, that sounds serious. What is it?" Klink asked with big eyes. He took a few steps away from Carter.

"It's an ailment that strikes young men from time to time. It's not contagious, however they can have reoccurring attacks, and that's what is happening to Carter right now. He's pretty sick and needs rest and quiet to recover," Wilson explained with a straight face.

"How is it treated? Do we need to send him to the hospital? He looks awfully pale," Klink said looking back at Carter.

"All that can be done is supportive care; it just has to run its course," he explained.

"Schultz will have to make sure he's here for every roll call," Klink ordered shaking his finger.

"Yes, sir, I understand. What brings you over here?" Wilson wanted to steer the conversation away from Carter.

"I'm looking for Colonel Hogan. Is he in his quarters?" Klink answered remembering the reason for his visit.

"The last time I saw Colonel Hogan, he was out in the compound," Wilson lied, backing Klink towards the door. "Why are you looking for him, sir?"

"There was an incident out in the compound and I'd like to discuss it with Hogan," Klink answered.

"I'd bet the Colonel is out dealing with those men right now," Wilson opened the door for Klink.

"Hmmm…perhaps you're right. I'll have someone find him. I want to be kept informed on Carter's condition," Klink ordered as he left.

"Yes, sir," Wilson said then closed the door as Olsen got off his bunk.

He went over and hit the hidden mechanism to allow him in the tunnel. "I'll tell the Colonel about Klink. By the way, what is KKITD syndrome?"

"Keep Klink in the Dark Syndrome," Wilson replied with a huge grin. Olsen burst out laughing as he went down below.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"If we play this right, this just might be the way to get rid of Kohl permanently, solving two problems." Fuchs declared with malice in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Newkirk asked confused.

"I'm going to Mady's house and take a look around. Then I'll arrest Kohl for her murder, clearing the way for Mady to disappear," Fuchs answered, closing his notebook.

"You're going to frame a man for a murder he didn't commit?" Kinch asked with confusion.

"He's just a filthy Boche," LeBeau interjected.

"It comes down to this. He tried to kill Carter, and I'm sure he would have killed Mady. He's endangered my family, and put everyone in the underground operation at risk. So it's him or a lot of people trying to make the right difference in this war. Besides, the penalty for two counts of attempted murder is the same as murder. Call him a causality of war," Fuchs said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think it's a pretty good plan. No different from anyone who's killed in our operations. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Hogan asked with his arms crossed. A chorus of 'no's' was heard around the table. Hogan studied each man to make sure no doubt lingered. He looked over at Mady who had been quiet through the conversation. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, just concerned about Andrew," Mady answered looking exhausted.

Hogan turned to Olsen. "Would you take Mady upstairs to check on Carter then show her to the room setup for her?"

"Yes, sir," Olsen said as he and Mady left.

Turning back to Bluebird, Hogan asked. "What have you learned about Howland?"

"I was able to reach my contact today and they have Howland and a Corporal Billings, who was in the same crew. Unfortunately a sergeant they'd also captured has died. The Luftwaffe has been notified of their capture, but it'll take a few days for them to go pick up the prisoners. Good news is there's some trouble brewing around Schmidt, and he's been called to headquarters for meetings. Seems some unfavorable accusations have made their way to his bosses," Fuchs informed them with a wry grin.

"Couldn't have 'appened to a nicer fella," Newkirk smirked, wondering if Fuchs had something to do with those accusations.

"Sounds like tonight would be the best time to go and pick Howland and Billings up," Hogan said. He was already planning the extraction in his head.

"Nein, he gave orders that no prisoners were to be released in his absence. However, it means that no more interrogations will happen until Schmidt gets back in the morning. He likes to conduct those personally. My contact has arranged for a doctor to see both men on the pretense of keeping them alive for more interrogations. Howland has taken the brunt of the beatings, but luckily circumstances prevented Schmidt from having any contact with him today. Billings on the other hand, has completely shut down. I'm not sure what Schmidt did to him, but he's non-responsive." Fuchs shook his head sadly at the condition of the men.

"Poor bastards," Newkirk commented then lit a cigarette.

"I want to get them out of there before Schmidt has time to work them over again. Suggestions anyone on how to work it?" Hogan requested, looking around the room.

"I have one," Fuchs said. Hogan nodded for him to continue. "I know for a fact that Schmidt won't be showing up until around nine in the morning. He has an early meeting and will be spending the night at headquarters. Since he's expecting the Luftwaffe, why don't you and one of your men show up there to pick the prisoners up? You should be dressed as a Luftwaffe Colonel and perhaps a corporal or sergeant to take control of the prisoners. Schmidt won't be easy to convince to release them, but he's already under orders to turn them over. Anything lower than a Colonel and he won't even see you."

"Why not go in as a General then he'll have to see you," LeBeau asked.

"A General to pick up a Lieutenant would be overkill and he'd become suspicious. Besides he most likely knows all the Generals in the area, but not the Colonels," Hogan answered. He was quiet for a moment thinking through the plan. "It's a good plan, but a day light one, so we'll have to keep Klink busy somehow," he said thinking aloud.

"I can come by and pick you up for interrogations," Fuchs offered. "Klink won't think twice about turning you over to me for a few hours."

"Klink's more scared of you than your boss," Hogan laughed.

"It comes in handy to manipulate him more easily," Fuchs smirked.

"We'll do it that way. If you want you can ride along for the pickup. LeBeau, get uniforms ready for Newkirk and me, make Newkirk a Sergeant. Kinch, have a truck outside on the road waiting for us. And we'll put the uniforms in it before taking it out," Hogan ordered, receiving 'yes, sir' from both men. "I better get upstairs and see what Klink wants." He stood up to leave.

"I think that's a good idea. I want to check in on Lilly and David, and then I'll go take care of Kohl," Fuchs said then left the area. All of Hogan's men also scattered to take care of their tasks.

Hogan climbed up into the barracks where Wilson was still watching over Carter. "How's he doing?"

"Resting comfortably, thanks to the medications that Prust sent. Mady just went back down to lay down for a bit. I gave her some aspirins, and promised to let her know when Carter wakes up," Wilson answered then took a drink from his cup.

Hogan shook his head worriedly, "Such a simple assignment and it turned sideways. How severe are his injuries?"

"There was no way you could have known, sir. He took a bullet to the lower right side of his abdomen. It didn't hit any major organs, nor did it nick the intestines. So for gunshots, this was pretty mild. As long as an infection doesn't set in then he'll make a full recovery. I have a pretty good stash of antibiotics from the supply drop that London sent last week, so I'm not too worried about an infection," Wilson answered watching Hogan closely. He knew the worst thing for Hogan was to have one of his men hurt.

"Keep me informed and if you need anything, have Kinch contact London. Tomorrow, you'll have two more patients. We're going to pick them up in the morning. Both are in pretty rough shape, so get some rest tonight. It's going to be a long couple of days. Olsen told me about the KKITD syndrome, pretty smart thinking," Hogan said with a laugh.

"I think I've been hanging around you too much," Wilson grinned.

Hogan left the barracks and went directly to barracks four. When he entered, Sergeant Rays stood up from the common table where he was playing cards with a few other prisoners. "What can we do for you, sir?"

"Just wanted to find out what happened at the distraction. Anyone detained or in the cooler?" Hogan asked.

"No, sir, we let the guards disburse us quietly. How's Carter doing?" Rays answered offering Hogan some coffee.

"He's going to be fine. Thanks for taking care of the guards. I have to go calm Klink down now," Hogan said declining the cup. Then he left and headed for the Kommandantur.

Fuchs made his way back through the woods to his car and drove directly to Mady's house. He parked and got out, immediately seeing the trail of blood Carter had left. So he got his camera and took pictures, then he went inside. He searched the house to make sure Kohl wasn't still there. The place had been ransacked, so he started taking pictures of the crime scene. He noticed that all the drawers had been dumped out as if someone was searching for something specific. He wondered if Kohl had been looking for something to indicate where Carter and Mady had gone. Then he found a photo frame that was empty, he knew the picture had been of Mady and Lilly because his wife had given the framed picture to Mady as a present. What Kohl might want with that photo scared Fuchs. Kohl had been talking to Fuchs' neighbors, so he was pretty sure he knew what Lilly looked like, but why would he want this picture? Looking in the bathroom, it was obvious that Kohl tried to clean himself up from the bloody towel thrown in the floor.

Bluebird finished gathering the evidence he needed and then went to Mady's work. He spoke with the bar owner, Ulfred, and found out that Kohl had been there angrily looking for Mady. Kohl had accused the man of hiding Mady, and had made of mess in the establishment and the store room looking for her. Kohl had questioned Ulfred about Carter, trying to find out what unit he was assigned too, but Ulfred didn't know that Mady was dating anyone. Fuchs told him that it didn't look like Mady would ever be returning to work. Since the man wasn't a member of the underground; he let him assume whatever had happened to Mady for her protection.

Fuchs made his way back to Gestapo headquarters and went first went down to the lab asking them to develop the pictures immediately and bring them to him in Hochstetter's office. After stopping by his office for a few minutes, he went over to bring Hochstetter up-to-date. When he arrived at his office, he saw Kohl talking to Hochstetter. Had Mady left anything behind to tie them all to the underground, Fuchs worried as he entered his boss's office.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Carter woke up confused as to being back in the barracks and spoke to the first person he saw, "LeBeau?"

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" LeBeau said excited now that his friend was conscious. Wilson quickly made his way over to Carter and started checking him out.

"I hurt," Carter said with a weak voice.

"I'll get you something in a minute to help. I want you to drink some water first," he held a canteen up to Carter's mouth.

Hogan stood at the head of the bunk. "Do you remember what happened?

"Mady! Is she okay?" Carter asked, concerned.

"She's fine, she's down in the tunnel," Hogan reassured him.

"Thank goodness, we were attacked," Carter said then he pushed the water away. Wilson gave him a shot. "Did he cause any more trouble?"

"We don't know yet, but the important thing is that you and Mady are safe and you're going to be fine," Hogan told him as Carter fell back asleep. Hogan looked over at Wilson, "Joe?"

"He'll sleep through the night. Anytime he wakes up, get him to drink as much water as possible, and I'm going to leave this if he needs more pain meds overnight. If he needs anything else, come get me," Wilson said standing up. He handed Newkirk the syringe of morphine. "I better get back to my hut before curfew."

* * *

Fuchs knocked on Major Hochstetter's office door and received an 'Enter', then walked in. "Sir, I heard you wanted to see me."

"Ja, the Lieutenant, and I have been having a conversation. I thought you'd be interested in what he has to say," Hochstetter said waving Fuchs inside. "Why don't you start at the beginning with your story?"

Kohl looked uncomfortable when Fuchs entered the room, shifting in his seat, he began. "This morning before work, I went by to take flowers to my lady friend. While we were talking, a Heer Corporal came by and long story short, he got the jump on me."

"Really? That's not good. Do you know what this corporal's name is?" Fuchs asked taking out his notebook. He glanced at Hochstetter and could tell that he wasn't buying the tale either.

"Carterhiem, I believe," Kohl answered swallowing hard.

"That's an unusual name and he shouldn't be hard to track down. Do you know what unit he's attached too?" Fuchs questioned then a knock was heard. Fuchs stood up and opened the door. A private handed him an envelope with the pictures he'd taken. He looked through them then handed them to Hochstetter, who reviewed the photos and looked expectantly at his second in command. Instead of sitting back down, Fuchs leaned against the bookshelf. "I've had an interesting day also, got a call from the owner of the Hauserhoff. Seems you left without paying your bill again last night, and when you returned today you made a mess out of the place." Fuchs handed him a photo of the damage Kohl had done.

"I didn't do this! It had to be that Corporal and the old man got confused when you talked to him," Kohl threw back.

"Well he also told me how you injured his waitress, so I went by her house to get her side of the story. What I found looked like a crime scene," Fuchs started but was interrupted.

"That's where we were attacked!" Kohl jumped up declaring angrily.

"The funny thing is that no one knows anything about Mady dating you, and it looks like someone was killed in that house. Now Mady is nowhere to be found and a trail of blood leads to the street. It's my impression that she was killed and her body dumped into a car to be hidden somewhere. So why don't you start over and tell us what really happened?" Fuchs demanded, sharply.

"How dare you accuse me of hiding something! You're the one who isn't being truthful," Kohl yelled. His hand was balled up in a fist.

"Sit down and explain yourself, Lieutenant!" Hochstetter ordered.

"He's trying to frame me for something I didn't do, sir. Mady's out there alive, she took off with that damn Corporal after I shot him," Kohl declared. He looked over to Hochstetter and grudgingly sat back down.

"If this Corporal really exists, why would she leave with him?" Fuchs questioned, crossing his arms.

"I don't have to answer to you! You're in league with them and I bet you've hidden Mady somewhere as she's friends with your wife," Kohl yelled jumping up again. Then he pulled the picture of Mady and Lilly out of his inside coat pocket.

"Yes you do, Lieutenant. You will answer all of the Captain's questions. That's an order," Hochstetter yelled standing up. He reached over on his desk and hit the buzzer. Corporal Schneider entered asking what Hochstetter needed. "Take Lieutenant Kohl down to a detention cell. He's under arrest and will answer every question posed to him. Hand your gun over," Hochstetter commanded walking over to the man.

His options very few, Kohl did the only thing he could to get out of there. Pulling his weapon out, he grabbed Hochstetter holding the gun to his head. Both Schneider and Fuchs instantly drew their side arms.

"Let him go," Fuchs ordered with dangerous anger flashing through his eyes. Hochstetter was attempting to get free wishing his weapon wasn't in the desk drawer.

"Nein, not until someone listens to reason," Kohl answered backing him and his hostage up towards the door. When they reached it, Kohl kept his back against the wall so no one could sneak up behind him as they made their way down the hall.

"Kohl, I'm ordering you to stop this now!" Hochstetter yelled but Kohl tightened his grip around the Major's throat practically cutting off his airway.

"I'm sorry I had to do this sir, but something's not right with Fuchs. I can't explain it and don't have proof yet, but my gut tells me he's trouble. I don't know why you can't see it and defend him. I'll get the proof and then he'll be the one in an interrogation room," Kohl declared as they made their way towards the front of the building. "Anyone tries to stop me and I'll kill him!"

"Stop and think about what you're doing. If you want to prove your innocence, this isn't the way to do it. Let's all just sit down and discuss what you're talking about. No one needs to get hurt here," Fuchs said watching the man closely looking for an opportunity to shoot him. Unfortunately, Kohl knew the maneuvers to use to not make himself an easy target.

"You'd do anything to get rid of me, since you're the real traitor. Get out of the way," Kohl yelled at two sergeants that were blocking his way to the front door.

"They can't do that and you know it," Fuchs said, still unable to get a shot without chancing hitting Hochstetter. No one else dared shoot and hit their boss either.

Kohl cocked his gun pressing it tighter against his hostage skull. He tightened his grip again around Hochstetter's throat. Fuchs could tell the Hochstetter was having great difficulty breathing as he continued trying to unsuccessfully get out of the taller man's grip. Kohl had a full foot of height on Hochstetter. Afraid he might seriously injury the Major, Fuchs ordered the men to move out of the way. They moved which allowed Kohl to keep backing up towards the front door. He ordered several men to leave the reception room clearing it of Gestapo. Everyone else had already fled the area when the ruckus started.

"Sir, I'm sorry I had to do this, but you'll see that I'm right," Kohl said as he got to the door. Then in one swift move, he shoved Hochstetter down and fired wildly into the crowd causing everyone to duck as he ran from the building.

Hochstetter, falling and striking his head on a bench, ordered with a shaky voice, "After him! I want him alive." Fuchs ran to Hochstetter to make sure he was okay. Then he started to pursue after the fugitive, but Hochstetter put a shaky hand on his arm requesting him to stay.

"Everyone, you heard the Major, capture him! Bring him back here alive!" Fuchs ordered. Instantly, half a dozen men ran out the door, while Fuchs helped Hochstetter to sit on the bench. Blood was flowing freely from the cut on Hochstetter's forehead. Someone handed Fuchs a cloth and he pressed it against his boss's head. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Ja, just give me a second," he answered taking the cloth and holding it firmly to stop the blood loss. With his other hand, he loosened his tie. "Has Lilly and David left town yet?"

"Yes, sir, they left this afternoon," Fuchs said, thankful they were safely at Stalag 13.

"Gut, now let's get that bastard," Hochstetter said standing up feeling a little woozy. He reached out to hold the wall. Fuchs placed a steadying hand on Hochstetter's shoulder.

"Major, he got away. He forced someone out of a car and drove away before we could stop him," Corporal Schneider ran inside explaining breathing hard.

"Don't just stand there, get out there, and find him! I want him back in custody within the hour!" Hochstetter yelled with a scratchy voice. Fuchs started to leave to join the manhunt, but Hochstetter didn't allow him too. "We have some things we need to discuss."

Did Hochstetter believe anything Kohl had been spouting, Fuchs worried, helping an unsteady Hochstetter back to his office.

* * *

Please leave a review before you leave!


	13. Chapter 13

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

After evening roll call, Hogan and his men were down in the tunnels trying on uniforms. "Ya never told us how it went with Klink this afternoon," Newkirk said taking his shirt off.

"He's fine. Promised him there'd be no more problems. Well, at least until we need another distraction," Hogan grinned as he looked at the available German uniforms. "I told him that I'd dealt with the men that caused the scene to start with. Course if Klink knew I'd told them, thanks and good job, he wouldn't have been happy." Everyone laughed agreeing with Hogan.

"This is the best Luftwaffe officer's uniform that we have," LeBeau handed Hogan the jacket to try on.

"How do you think we should handle Schmidt, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked taking an enlisted man's jacket off the rack.

"Let's try just straight up asking for Howland and Billings, and see how far that gets us. Have you finished the paperwork for their transfer yet?" Hogan questioned.

"It's all ready. Nice and official looking," Newkirk said as he tried on the pants to the uniform. "What if that doesn't work?"

"We're going to try talking our way through it, but if that fails, we'll fall back to plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Newkirk inquired, curiously.

"You'll be the first to know as soon as I come up with it. I'd really like to not shoot our way out of there, too many of them and not enough of us, but we're not leaving without those two men," Hogan said.

Kinch walked into the uniform room, "Sir, I have that information on Schmidt you wanted."

"What did you find out?" Hogan asked as he handed LeBeau the jacket to put the insignia on it.

"Well, he's been in trouble for a while. Seems even for the SS, he's a bit too radical. He's been trying to make General the entire war, but his efforts have fallen on deaf ears with the big boys. He's been in the area for about four months, sent back from the Russian front after only six months of duty there. Seems his battalion had the highest causality rates, and the lowest mission results out of any SS unit. His unit is still there fighting, but he was removed from duty and placed here in charge of the smallest SS facility in Germany," Kinch filled them in.

"LeBeau, let's change the insignia to a unit that's been to the front," Hogan ordered. LeBeau took out a couple of options they had. "Do that one, they had a particularly brutal time as well with lots of losses," he pointed to the unit on the left.

"What are you thinking, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked replacing the German insignia on both uniforms.

"It might give us a common ground to start with, not sure if it'll help, but we need every advantage we can with this job," Hogan answered looking thoughtful. He was still trying to find an angle that might work with Schmidt.

"There's more about him," Kinch said as he sat down on a stool. "Seems that when Schmidt got the news he was being transferred back, he shot the messenger, literally. A sergeant carried the sealed orders to him, and Schmidt killed the man on the spot for delivering bad news. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like that either."

"Sacre Chats!" LeBeau let out a low whistle. "That's almost worse than working for Hitler."

"Blimey, why are they keeping him around?" Newkirk questioned shaking his head.

"Which only complicates matters for us," Hogan said thinking aloud. "He doesn't handle rejection or bad news well. I'm surprised they just didn't shoot him instead of transferring him back here. Guess the Germans are having enough trouble with manpower; they can't lose even a bad apple. However, Schmidt being called in for meetings with his boss isn't going to put him a good mood. It sounds like he might be desperate and dangerous. So, we're going to have to be extra cautious. We can't have him killing Howland or Billings for spite just to keep them away from the Luftwaffe."

"London also gave me some information on Corporal Jonathan Billings. He's Howland's turret gunner," Kinch started.

"That's the toughest position on a bomber's crew," Newkirk said, blowing smoke from his nose. "Not a position anyone wants to take."

"And get this; he's been doing it for nearly forty missions. He could have any gunner's position on the plane, but he chooses to stay in the turret. He has over a dozen confirmed enemy kills, been wounded twice, and received the Distinguished Flying Cross," Kinch explained.

"He's no mug that's for sure," Newkirk said shaking his head.

"What did Schmidt do to him? He sounds like the type that wouldn't break easily," LeBeau asked concerned for the man.

"We may never know," Hogan said inspecting the uniforms.

"Why do you say that?" Kinch questioned.

"He may not be able to tell us. Hopefully, they'll be able to help him when he gets back to London," Hogan answered equally worried about the young man. He knew that it was one thing to fight from the relative safety of a plane, and an entirely different story being in an interrogation room with a nutcase like Schmidt. No one knew how they'd react until put in that situation.

"I thought I heard voices," Lilly said coming into the room carrying David.

"How are you two doing?" Hogan asked with a smile.

"I'm still trying to get David to go down for the night. He's being fussy in unfamiliar surroundings," she replied rocking the toddler slightly.

"I'm sure he'll settle down soon," LeBeau said watching them. He'd spent a couple of hours playing with David earlier.

"I wanted to say thank you for allowing Mady to sit with Andrew for a while tonight," Lilly continued to walk trying to get her son to fall asleep.

"Just sorry it couldn't have been for longer. Hopefully tomorrow he'll be awake more. Where is Mady?" Hogan asked. They hadn't seen her in a while.

"She's sleeping; she's been through a lot today also. Mady said that she and Andrew were going to be married. How will that happen?" Lilly asked as David finally fell asleep.

"As the head of the Allied Forces in this area, I'll marry them. It won't be anything fancy, but it'll have to do," Hogan answered. Honestly, he hadn't given it much thought with all that had taken place today.

"I've been working on it already and we'll make it special for her," LeBeau said. He'd come up with a few ideas that could be done quickly.

"I only hope that Andrew is able to get married before we have to leave. Sergeant Wilson said he should be able too, but I guess we just have to wait and see," Lilly said slightly concerned. "I'll let you men finish what you're doing. David should be able to sleep through the night now. If you hear from Fritz, tell him…tell him, that we're all right. He shouldn't worry for us, please."

"Don't worry. We will, luv," Newkirk promised as she left. "Remarkable woman Fuchs has there."

"That she is," Hogan said then turned towards Kinch. "As soon as LeBeau has the uniforms ready, put them in the truck and leave it outside the wire so we can get to it in the morning. Then I want everyone to turn in, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He heard 'yes, sir' from his men, then he went upstairs to his office. He needed to spend some time figuring out what to say at Carter's wedding. He'd have to ask Mady if there was any special way she wanted the ceremony to go. They might not be able to do much, but if there were certain traditions she wanted, he could accommodate her that way. He only hoped that Carter was well enough to go through the ceremony before Mady was sent to London.

When had Carter grown up? Hogan never saw it, but after his actions today, he knew, Carter was no longer the same naïve boy that showed up here two years ago. Sometimes it was easy with Carter to forget, he was really a Lieutenant masquerading as a Sergeant First Class, so he could be part of this operation. Hogan was glad that Carter had found his way here, because what Hogan knew of Colditz from personal experience; Carter would have never survived there, and where he would have been sent to if the Germans had caught him when he escaped originally and made his way to Stalag 13. Then he would have never bloomed into the young man he'd become working in this unit. Without Hogan realizing, Carter had become a man with adult responsibilities that he was shouldering in a way that would make any parent proud. And Hogan did sort of feel like a parent to all the young men here.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Earlier in the evening, Fuchs was helping Hochstetter back to his office, when Hochstetter became extremely dizzy and had to stop in the hallway leaning against the wall. Over his boss's protest, Fuchs sent for a doctor as he guided Hochstetter to the couch in his office. A few minutes later, Doctor Möller arrived to examine his patient.

"What happened here?" Möller asked sitting his bag down next to Hochstetter. He was a short man with wire rim glasses, a thin mustache, who worked closely with the Gestapo on any type of project they requested.

"The Major was attacked, held in a choke hold for several moments, and then knocked down where he hit his head," Fuchs answered standing back to give the doctor room to work.

Möller had Hochstetter remove his coat and shirt to get a closer look at his neck, then examined the cut on his head. "You're going to need stitches to close this properly. Don't protest Major, it wouldn't do for this to get infected and have you out of service fighting that infection. It'll only take me a few minutes to put them in," he gave Hochstetter his most stern look to make him agree. "How does your throat feel? Any trouble breathing?"

"No trouble breathing, the throat's a little sore, but not too bad," Hochstetter answered irritated at being poked and prodded.

"This swelling and bruising will take a few days to go away, but it shouldn't cause any problems. If it does get worse, call me immediately," he said to Hochstetter then turned and gave Fuchs the same order. Fuchs nodded his head in agreement.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine," Hochstetter growled.

"Of that I'm sure, now I need you to lie down so I can put the stitches in. It'll make it easier for me to work," Möller requested. His patient grudgingly complied. After finishing the sutures, he covered them with a small bandage. "I know you have a bad headache, so I want you to take these, and I'll leave a bottle here for you. Take two every four hours and if you need something else, let me know. I'll stop by and check on you tomorrow." He placed two aspirins in Hochstetter's hand then the bottle on the table. Fuchs handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you, doctor," Hochstetter said sitting up and placing the aspirins on the table.

"I'd suggest that you rest, but I have a feeling that won't happen either. Do I assume correctly that the person who did this won't need my services?" he inquired putting his supplies back in his bag.

"Ja, you assume correctly. When we catch him, he won't need anything ever again," Hochstetter answered with a sneer.

"He got away? What exactly happened here?" Möller asked incredulously, closing his bag up. Hochstetter looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Thank you for your services doctor. If anything else is required, we'll be in touch," Fuchs said opening the door for him to go. The look on both of their faces told the doctor perhaps it would be wise to just depart, so he excused himself and left. Fuchs closed the office door behind him.

"What did exactly happen today?" Hochstetter asked as he took the aspirin and swallowed them. He did have a roaring headache.

"I think Kohl finally lost it, starting with killing the waitress he'd harassed. Mady had rebuffed his every advance, but apparently he couldn't take no for an answer. Several times over the last few months, the Hauserhoff owner has contacted me about getting Kohl's bar bill paid. I'd told Kohl about three weeks ago, if I ever had to come to him again about this matter that he'd be in serious trouble. He'd been given every chance, but refused to clean up his act," Fuchs answered.

"Obviously the man is unstable by his actions today," Hochstetter fumed. He couldn't believe he'd been attacked in his own office. "What I don't understand is his fixation on you. Do you have any idea why he thinks you're up to something?"

"I think it's because I've had to discipline him several times and he resents it. And as you've said, he's after my job. Instead of earning it, he wanted to make something up and deluded himself into believing he could have a field promotion to captain. Ambition is an admirable quality, but I agree with you, Kohl is unstable," Fuchs answered sitting in a chair in front of the desk. He was still unsure if Hochstetter believed anything Kohl had said. "Herr Major, I want to apologize for allowing Kohl to attack you."

Hochstetter waved his hand dismissively, "It wasn't your fault. I should have drawn my weapon before I demanded him to disarm. Tell me more about this Mady. Are you sure they weren't dating? Who is this Corporal that Kohl shot? I need to contact his unit commander," he asked moving to his red desk chair.

"Mady and Lilly were friends, so I know she wasn't dating Kohl. In fact she'd discouraged Kohl every way she knew how. I offered to talk to Kohl for her, but she asked me not to. However, I did advise him to leave her alone. As far as this phantom Corporal, I think he's someone Kohl made up to cover up the fact up that he'd killed Mady. From what I observed in her home, it's obvious someone was killed there. Mady did have a boyfriend, unfortunately, he was killed serving on the Russian Front last year, and she's not dated anyone since," Fuchs lied in such a way that Hochstetter believed him.

"I see. At least I won't have to explain Kohl killing an innocent soldier to anyone. Where would Kohl have taken off too? Do you know anyone who would hide him?" Hochstetter asked rubbing his forehead.

"There are a couple of places I can think of to search. I don't know if he had many friends outside of work. I think we need to interrogate Private Fleming since he was his aide. The Private might be able to give us more information on Kohl. Sir, are you sure you don't want to lay down for a bit? I can handle the search for a couple of hours," Fuchs leaned forward concerned about how bad Hochstetter was looking.

"I'll be fine, I just need some time. There are a few things here I want to finish. Why don't you follow up with Fleming and run down the other ideas you had and keep me informed," Hochstetter said shifting in his chair. His headache was getting worse, but he didn't want anyone fussing over him.

"Yes, sir. If you need anything let me know," Fuchs answered standing up then leaving. He knew that Hochstetter was trying to save face. As soon as Fuchs left, Hochstetter laid down on the couch closing his eyes. He hoped the medication would start working soon and calm the severe pounding in his head. As he lay there, he started planning the ways Kohl would pay for what he'd done. Obviously nothing the man said could be taken at face value.

Fuchs had Fleming brought to his office where he questioned the Private for an hour. Fleming gave detailed accounts of every place the wayward lieutenant visited and people he associated with outside of work. His favorite off duty place unsurprisingly was the Hauserhoff Bar, but he also frequented other establishments harassing their waitresses as well. As far as anyone knew, Kohl never actually dated anyone since coming to Hammelburg. Fleming explained how Kohl was obsessed with finding connections with the underground, even though that wasn't his assignment. Several times he'd staked out Max's Grocery for hours, positive the owner was involved in clandestine activities, but couldn't come up with the proof he desired. Fuchs never showed the horror he felt learning about the stakeouts. Max was an integral part of the underground and had even posed as a Gestapo officer from time to time to protect other underground members.*

After Fuchs dismissed the Private, he left to search several places Kohl might be hiding. He had no intentions of bringing Kohl back into Gestapo Headquarters alive; instead, he planned to kill the man where he found him. Lieutenant Kohl was too dangerous to allow Hochstetter the pleasure of interrogating him. Fuchs would just face whatever consequences his actions brought.

* * *

*Episode – Guess Who Came to Dinner


	15. Chapter 15

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Damien Kohl left Gestapo Headquarters in a panic dragging some poor soul out of his car and throwing him to the ground. How had things gone so badly today? It was all Fuchs fault! Kohl wasn't sure how, but knew Fuchs was the root of his troubles. Every where he turned, the damn Captain kept popping up like a bad seed. Now because of him, Kohl had almost certainly alienated the one man in Hammelburg that he need on his side, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. But he had no choice at that moment, if he hadn't taken Hochstetter as his hostage; he'd be dead by now. There were other Gestapo officers in Germany who would help when he presented his evidence, and he'd make sure Hochstetter wasn't implicated when he took down Fuchs. His only regret was that he seriously wanted Hochstetter's approval. Hopefully when this was all over, he'd regain the Major's respect and friendship.

Back in the academy, Hochstetter had been a guest lecturer on investigation procedures and instantly became Kohl's idol. He wanted to work with the Major and learn from the best, so he traded favors and was eventually stationed in Hammelburg. He'd studied everything about Hochstetter that he could, and even learned to drink the Major's favorite type of beer, the one that his family had made in Bamberg for centuries. Kohl had paid a secretary off at the academy to have a look inside Hochstetter's personnel file, which contained a wealth of knowledge about him personally. Hochstetter's preferences and likes, became Kohl's as he tried to become closer to the man he idolized. Then he started imitating his investigative style, reading every report written by Hochstetter that he could get his hands on, so he'd be able to ingratiate himself to Hochstetter. Only when Kohl arrived in Hammelburg, a problem presented itself stopping Kohl from becoming Hochstetter's most trusted confidant: Captain Fritz Fuchs. Not only was he second in command, but he was friends with Hochstetter even though they were nothing alike!

At first Kohl thought that he might be able to befriend the Captain, and get into Hochstetter's good graces through him, but it didn't take long for him to figure out something wasn't right with Fuchs. He'd always had a talent for recognizing signs telling if a person could be trusted or not, and Fuchs failed every one of his tests. Unfortunately, it set up an adversarial situation where Fuchs wouldn't give up his dominance on Hochstetter's friendship. So Kohl did what he did best, he started investigation the Captain. Whereas it'd been easy to find out everything about Hochstetter, Fuchs had been the exact opposite. It almost seemed that Fritz and Lilly Fuchs didn't exist prior to his joining the Gestapo in Berlin in 1936. Fuchs had always been involved in Section IV Counter Sabotage unit, since his first day in the Gestapo, which was unusual in itself. No matter how hard he dug, he couldn't find anything about the Fuchs prior to 1936, which made him even more suspicious. The one file he was able to find on Fuchs' history had been rubber-stamped as verified. That just didn't happen unless the person was on a deep undercover assignment, and obviously Fuchs wasn't on that type of assignment. Even though Fuchs said he married his wife in 1936, Kohl couldn't even find an official copy of their marriage license. When he first took his concerns to Hochstetter, the Major politely listened, then indicated that perhaps Kohl didn't have enough work to do if he found time for these extracurricular activities. Everything pointed to Fuchs not being who he said he was, and if it was the last thing Kohl ever did; he was going to prove what Fuchs was one way or another.

Supposedly Fuchs had transferred in to help with the sabotage in the area, but since he'd arrived, the underground's activities had only increased. Every time Kohl asked to be assigned to the sabotage taskforce, Fuchs had declined saying he was needed more in his current assignment. Since Fuchs was in charge of the taskforce, Kohl had to find another way to prove his abilities to Hochstetter, so he started investigating the underground on his own. He was pretty sure that Mady was a member of the underground, but while under his observation she never did anything overtly to give away her membership. He decided she probably only knew of the underground and wasn't an active participant, so he'd try to court her to find out what he could. Only she rebuffed his every effort to be nice to her.

However while watching her; Kohl discovered the friendship with Fuchs wife. That's when he began to suspect Fuchs of taking bribes to look the other way when the underground committed acts of sabotage. Although without proof, he could never voice his suspicions, not without chancing alienating Hochstetter. Kohl had searched everywhere, including Fuchs office, except the one place he couldn't get to until now. With nothing to lose, he decided as he parked the stolen car in a place it wouldn't be found, he was going to take extreme measures. He needed the car close but not obvious when he took Fuchs' kid hostage to force Fuchs to reveal what he was hiding. Although he knew Lilly would be home, he thought she wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle, and maybe he'd learn some things from her before he killed her. Perhaps he'd even have a little fun with her before he took her life. Regardless, he'd be able to take some revenge out on her for what her husband had cost him.

Kohl snuck up to the backdoor of the Fuchs home and instantly knew something was wrong. Lilly was always home this time of evening, but all the lights in the house were out. He kicked the door in and entered the residence. Kohl walked through the house and realized that Lilly and David had left town in an obvious hurry. Angrily he put his fist throw a wall, Fuchs was still one step ahead of him! How did the Captain know? If he couldn't kidnap the kid, then he could at least search the house. Hopefully, he could find the ledger Fuchs used to record his transactions with the underground.

Starting in the master bedroom, Kohl pulled out each dresser drawer dumping the contents in the floor. He inspected each drawer for false bottoms, finding none he moved on the rest of the furniture in the room. Next he overturned the bed. Still not locating any evidence, he went through the closet tossing the contents on the floor. He ran his hands over the closet walls looking for a hidden panel, once again coming up empty. There was nothing in this room, so he moved to David's room going through it in the same process but his search was as fruitless.

Finally Kohl tackled the living room and quickly went through its contents with the same results. However, what he did find was the key to Fuchs office door. With delight he unlocked the room. He inspected the walls looking for a hidden safe. Finding none, he turned his attention to the desk. Rifling through the papers nothing of interest was readily apparent, except a folder; and inside the folder wasa small key in an envelope. Then in the back of the bottom drawer, Kohl came across a lock box. He took it out and sat it on the top of the desk. With a smug grin, he quickly inserted the key he into the lock. One folder was inside. Finally he found something that he'd be able to use! Kohl took the folder out and leaned back in the chair as he read the name on the label: _Papa Bear_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

It was after 2330 when Kinch drove the truck outside the wire, parked it, and then started back to the tree trunk entrance. Before he got far from the road, he heard a bird call they used as a signal and waited for whoever was coming.

"Want some company?" Bluebird asked making his way over to Kinch.

"Sure, what are you doing out here?" Kinch stopped and shook his hand.

"Thought I'd spend what time I could with my wife. I parked my car down in the same place we hid it last time."

"How did it go in town?" Kinch asked. Both men ducked down behind a bush when a guard aimlessly walked by as he patrolled the woods.

"Trouble. I'll explain when we get inside. Is the switchboard working?"

"Yes, it is," Kinch answered then climbed down into the tunnel.

"Let me make a call, then I'll tell you what happened," Fuchs said, once he was in the tunnel. They secured the entrance and made their way to the radio room. Fuchs made the connections to the switchboard placing his call while Kinch went and got Hogan.

"Major Hochstetter's office," Corporal Schneider answered.

"This is Fuchs, is the Major still there?"

"Yes, sir, he's asleep though. Did you want me to wake him?" Schneider asked hoping not. He was worried about his boss and wanted to protect him.

"Nein, that's exactly what he needs to be doing. Have you heard anything on Kohl?" Fuchs asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No, sir, nothing yet. Did you have any success?"

"Not yet, but we'll find him. Has the Major slept all evening?" Fuchs questioned.

"Yes, sir, I didn't want to disturb him, but I have checked on him a couple of times," Schneider answered doing his best to suppress a yawn.

"Gut, get some rest yourself, but stay with him tonight. I don't want him to be left alone," Fuchs ordered.

"I had planned too, sir."

"Good man. I have some leads to pursue in the morning, so I don't know what time I might make it back to headquarters. If you hear anything, let me know, and I'll check in when I can. Gute Nacht," Fuchs hung up.

"Kinch said there was trouble. Did something happen to Hochstetter?" Hogan asked. He heard most of the conversation, but waited until Fuchs was off the phone before making his presence known.

"Kohl happened. We went to arrest him and he attacked Hochstetter nearly killing him. Unfortunately Kohl got away, but is now being hunted by every Gestapo in Hammelburg," he explained.

"Too bad he didn't do a better job," LeBeau said earning dirty looks from Fuchs and Hogan.

"What exactly did he do?" Hogan asked and listened while Fuchs explained. "How's Hochstetter taking it?"

"He's ordered that Kohl be brought in alive, so he can kill him. Course, when I find him, I won't follow those orders. If you don't mind, I'll spend the night here, and then we can get an early start in the morning," Fuchs requested.

"That's fine with me. However I think we all need to turn in now," Hogan said nodding his head.

After saying goodnight, Hogan and his men went back upstairs. As they climbed into the barracks, Carter raised his head. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course you can," Newkirk said taking a cup of water from LeBeau and helping Carter drink from it. "How are you feeling? Wilson left some pain meds if you need them."

"I'm all right, don't need that yet. What's going on?" Carter asked laying back down. Newkirk filled him in on the latest news about Kohl. Carter started yawning so everyone said goodnight and went to their respective bunks. A few minutes later, Carter called out, "Newkirk, you still awake?"

Newkirk leaned over his bunk looking down at Carter. "Are you all right? Do you need something?"

"I can't believe Kohl really tried to kill Major Hochstetter. Why would he do something like that? I'm mean that would be like you or me trying to kill the Colonel."

"It would never happen, mate. There's no situation we could be in that we'd ever hurt the Gov'nor. Kohl is off his rocker, completely around the bend, if you ask me. He won't live long, there's a price out on his head now. He'll be lucky if Fuchs finds him first and kills him. Kohl doesn't want to go through whatever Hochstetter has planned for him. But he deserves it, after what he did to you and Mady. I'd almost like to see ol' Hochstetter get his revenge in this case."

"Is Mady really all right?" Carter asked with concern in his voice and in his expression.

"Don't worry, she really is. Doctor Prust and Wilson both checked her out today. She's got a few bruises and a sprained wrist, but otherwise she's just fine. She sat with you for a while tonight holding your hand. That lady loves you, it's obvious," Newkirk answered with a smile.

"When Kohl attacked her, I didn't care that he was Gestapo. I had to protect her and just went after him. It was all so fast, but all I could think of was protecting Mady and our baby," Carter said with the fight replaying through his mind.

"You did what any man would do to protect the woman he loves. Ya did good."

"I love her, I really do," Carter said with a grin. "She means everything to me."

"I know you do, mate. But why did you have to go get her knocked up already? We talked about this," Newkirk asked watching Carter closely.

Carter blushed, "It was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen. Guess we were…ummm…a little too excited that night. We hadn't seen each other for nearly six weeks and well…"

"I get it. Little Andrew's going to be a dad, who would have thought?" Newkirk said slightly amused at the thought.

"Yeah, can you believe it? I hope it's a boy, I've always wanted a son," Carter had a goofy grin on his face.

"I think you're going to be a great dad," Newkirk answered honestly.

"You really think so?" Carter asked yawning.

"Yes I do. We should get some sleep. If ya need anything let me know," Newkirk said lying back down on his bunk.

"Goodnight, Newkirk," Carter said settling back down.

"Night, Andrew," Newkirk closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He was so thankful his friend was here and would recover.

"Goodnight, mes amis," LeBeau said. He had quietly listened to their conversation.

"Night LeBeau."

"Night Louie."

"Good night Kinch," Carter said.

"Night Kinch," Newkirk echoed.

"Night everyone," Kinch mumbled half asleep. He pulled his blanket up and was out for the night.

In his quarters, Hogan had listened to their discussion too. "Good night fellas," he said softly to himself as he turned over settling in for the night. "I'm grateful you're all here and safe too."

* * *

Early the next morning, Hochstetter woke up and found that he'd spent the night in his office. It wasn't the first night he'd slept on the couch, but he hadn't intended too this time. He sat up and a slight wave of dizziness passed through him. His headache was down to a roar, so he took a couple of aspirin to keep it under control. Then he got up and went to answer the call of nature that had awoken him. He saw Corporal Schneider asleep on a cot setup in the outer office and smiled. The man was a good, loyal soldier who always went above the call of duty. He quietly made his way out of the office so not to disturb the Corporal.

Hochstetter checked in with the Duty Sergeant to find out the status on Kohl. No one had been able to find him yet, and otherwise the night was quiet with no activity from the underground. When he made it back to his office, Schneider was folding the cot up.

"Morning, sir, would you like me to get you some coffee?" Schneider asked studying his boss to see how he was really feeling.

"Yes, please. When was the last time you heard from Captain Fuchs?" Hochstetter asked as he held the closet door open for the Corporal to put up the cot.

"He called around midnight and hadn't had any luck. He said he had a few leads to run down and wasn't sure when he'd be back in the office. Although he did say he'd have his radio with him if we needed to contact him. Would you like me to try and reach him?"

"Nein, he'll contact us if he has any news. I'd like you to put together a detail; we're going to check out Kohl's apartment this morning. Let me know when the men are assembled," Hochstetter ordered as he went back into his office.

An hour later, Hochstetter and his men broke into Kohl's apartment. The men who had been watching it said that Kohl had never returned home overnight. Hochstetter walked around the small place and what he found on the wall in the bedroom made his blood boil. In the middle of a makeshift suspect board was Fuchs picture with a dagger through it. The picture was connected with a red yarn to a piece of paper labeled Papa Bear. Why would Kohl think Fuchs and Papa Bear were in league together?


	17. Chapter 17

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

At 0730 hours a Gestapo car came barreling into Stalag 13 and stopping in front of the Kommandantur. Klink was still in his quarters eating a leisurely breakfast when he heard the vehicle and looked out his window. He nearly dropped his monocle when he saw Fuchs exit the car and make his way up the steps to the office. As much as Klink didn't want the Gestapo in his camp, he wanted them even less in his house, so he put his jacket on then went into the office.

"Good morning Captain, what can I do for the Gestapo?" Klink asked with a nervous smile. All Gestapo terrified him, but Fuchs was worse than Hochstetter. Usually Hochstetter just yelled and growled. Fuchs could stare through a man in such a way that unnerved Klink completely.

"You have two prisoners whom I need to take into town for interrogations. You'll have them brought to me immediately; Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk," Fuchs ordered with iciness to his voice.

"What have they done? I assure you they've not left the Stalag," Klink gulped. He was afraid the Gestapo wanted Hogan again, but was confused why Newkirk would be questioned.

"I believe these two men might have information about a disturbance in town," Fuchs replied.

"They're prisoners, they couldn't know about anything in town," Klink said trying to spare Hogan another interrogation.

"You _DARE_ tell the Gestapo how to conduct business?" The look in Fuchs eyes was one of utter contempt. He started to remove his gloves slowly, one finger at a time. "There is a third interrogation cell that you could occupy if you wish, Colonel."

"Nein, it's just these prisoners haven't been anywhere to have any knowledge," Klink stuttered out.

"Corporal!" a Gestapo corporal walked into Klink's office. "Colonel Klink has decided to visit the Gestapo today," Fuchs said staring at Klink in anger. The Corporal removed the handcuffs from his belt.

"Guard!" Klink yelled. "Bring Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk over here immediately. They're leaving with the Captain." Klink was shaking as he gave the orders.

"Very wise decision, Colonel," Fuchs said with a nod. The Corporal followed the Luftwaffe guard outside to take custody of his prisoners.

"When should I expect them back?" Klink asked in a small voice.

"If they know the information I'm seeking, you won't get them back. However, if they're innocent as you say, perhaps they will be returned," Fuchs answered as he turned to leave.

Klink remained in his office shaking in fear of being taken himself. He watched as Hogan and Newkirk were handcuffed and roughly forced into the back of the Gestapo car, then driven out of camp. "I'm sorry Hogan," Klink sat down as his knees gave out from fright.

* * *

The car came to a stop next to where Kinch had hidden the truck, and Fuchs and Reynolds got out and quickly uncuffed Hogan and Newkirk. They changed into the Luftwaffe uniforms that were hidden in the truck. Reynolds then took off back to camp to change out of the Gestapo uniform and resume his place as a POW. Newkirk drove the truck out to the SS headquarters with Hogan and Fuchs sitting in the front. When they arrived Newkirk parked the truck at the front entrance.

"Fritz, why don't you check in with your contact, while we see Schmidt," Hogan ordered as the three men entered the building. Hogan and Newkirk went down the left corridor to the command office, as Fuchs separated going his own way.

"Can I help you?" A Private asked when they entered the office.

"I'm Colonel Wagner and I need to see Colonel Schmidt," Hogan answered inspecting the room for exits and possible threats.

"May I tell him what your visit concerns?" The Private requested standing up.

"Ja, I'm here to pick up some prisoners," Hogan said.

"Just a moment," the Private knocked on Schmidt's door then went into Schmidt's office closing the door behind him. A moment later he came back, "I'm sorry sir, but Colonel Schmidt doesn't have time today. He said you should come back tomorrow."

"We don't have to disturb the Colonel, we'll take the prisoners with us now," Hogan said handing the private the paperwork.

"I'm not able to release them," the Private looked nervous. Hogan nodded his head, folded the paper, and put it in his coat pocket. He looked at Newkirk with a smirk ignoring the private as they both barged into Schmidt's office.

"What is this? I don't have time to deal with the Luftwaffe today. Get out!" Schmidt yelled as Hogan and Newkirk invaded his office.

"I won't take up much of your time, all I need is a signature, and I'll leave taking the American prisoners with me," Hogan said forcefully unfolding the orders.

"I'm not turning any prisoners over to the Luftwaffe, now leave my facility," Schmidt declared again.

"We've both received our orders. You're not going to disobey are you?" Hogan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Schmidt chuckled then drew his luger pointing it at Hogan. "This is what I think of your orders, Colonel."

Newkirk instantly pointed his rifle at Schmidt. Hogan stopped walking; he was about half way to Schmidt's desk. Maybe he'd been too forceful, Schmidt was more volatile than he'd expected. Holding his hands out in a non threatening manner, he spoke softly. "There's no need for this to become adversarial. We're both on the same side here. Why don't I contact General Burkhalter and let him know there's been a misunderstanding. I know he has a meeting with Reichsführer Himmler later today. We'll let them determine what happens to the prisoners." Hogan took a couple of slow steps forward, hoping to get close enough to disarm the man.

"There's no need to bother anyone in Berlin. This facility is the overflow for Stalag 13, so you see the prisoners are already in custody of the Luftwaffe by default," Schmidt smirked.

"I don't understand," Hogan said shaking his head in confusion. He took another step towards Schmidt.

"The Kommandant out there, Klink, he sends all the mundane paperwork for the stalag to me, so you see, he considers us as the overflow for his camp," Schmidt said. He handed Hogan an envelope.

Hogan opened it and pulled out the paperwork. In Klink's handwriting on top of the page it said: Attention Colonel Johan Schmidt. He shook his head. A couple of months ago when he needed Klink to do something, he'd made the suggestion for Klink to send all his paperwork to an anonymous Colonel Johan Schmidt, but never thought Klink would follow through with it.* "Klink is an idiot. I apologize that he's harassed you with his work. I'll make sure it stops immediately."

The door opened behind them and both Colonels turned to see who it was. Captain Fuchs entered and gave Hogan a slight nod that his assignment was complete.

"Well it seems that I will have a lot of interruptions today. What can I do for the Gestapo?" Schmidt asked placing his gun on the desk.

"What's going on here?" Fuchs asked with his hand on his weapon.

"A misunderstanding, but I believe we're about to clear that up," Hogan said as he laid the orders on Schmidt's desk. Newkirk slowly lowered his rifle. Fuchs walked over to the Colonels keeping a wary eye on Schmidt's gun.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I cannot release these prisoners to you. This says you're after three men, but I only have two. There is nothing I can do for you," Schmidt said tossing the paperwork at Hogan.

"What happened to the other one?" Hogan asked irately.

"He died of injuries received while parachuting out of the plane," Schmidt said with an amused grin.

"I'm not leaving without the ones that are alive," Hogan said in his best command voice.

"You're going to have too," Schmidt answered with iciness in his voice. "I can give you Corporal Billings, but I'm afraid Lieutenant Howland attacked and shot one of my men. So he'll be standing trial for his crime." He knew if the prisoners left before he broke them that he'd never be able to vindicate himself. His gut told him Howland was hiding something that he could use it to his advantage.

"Let's just see about that," Hogan reached over and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Schmidt demanded angrily.

"General Burkhalter said if I had any trouble, I should contact him," Hogan said not dialing the number yet.

Schmidt reached over and grabbed the phone throwing it across the room. Then he went for his luger, but Hogan was faster pushing Schmidt backwards against the wall, holding his gun under Schmidt's chin. Fuchs lunged and grabbed Schmidt's gun and Newkirk pointed his rifle at the SS Colonel. Schmidt stared coldly at the three men who had him cornered.

"What do we do now, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked.

Just then Schmidt's office door opened and Captain Burkeman entered. "Shoot them!" Schmidt yelled to his second in command.

* * *

Major Hochstetter and Corporal Schneider stood in front of the make shift suspect board that Kohl had created on the wall of his bedroom. In the middle of the board was a piece of paper with Papa Bear written on it and a few names had been listed but scratched out. Connected to it using different colored yarn were pictures of several townspeople including Fritz Fuchs, Oscar Schnitzer, Max Mueller**, and Otto Baum***, Doctors Prust and Möller.

"Sir, this doesn't make any sense. These people have been completely checked out and cleared of any activities involving the underground," Schneider said studying the suspects.

"I want this thoroughly photographed then taken back to headquarters and reconstructed. I need to go through it carefully to understand what Kohl was thinking when he made these assumptions," Hochstetter's ordered.

Schneider started taking photos of it, but stopped when he came across his name on the wall. "Herr Major, I swear I'm not a member of the underground!" he said with fear pointing to his name on the wall.

Hochstetter saw where his aide was pointing studying the name with its purple yarn linking Schneider to Max the Grocer. A couple of minutes later he spoke, "Don't worry Hans, I know you're not in the underground. Obviously Kohl was trying to work out who might have knowledge of the dissidents. Some of his hypotheses are quite interesting," Hochstetter stated. His head was beginning to pound severely again, so he walked away from the board to see if anything else had been found. One of the men found paperwork that should have never left Gestapo headquarters in the desk. He ordered everything brought back to the office where he could examine it. Hochstetter hoped that in the evidence they'd gathered would be clues to where Kohl was hiding. The Lieutenant had a lot of explaining to do when he was captured, starting with the suspect board. Depending upon Kohl's answers, maybe Hochstetter wouldn't kill him immediately after all.

* * *

* Episode – Klink vs. the Gonculator

** Episode – Guess Who Came to Dinner

*** Episode – The Gestapo Takeover


	18. Chapter 18

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

LeBeau made his way through the tunnels to where the ladies were staying. "Mady, Carter's awake and he's asking for you."

"Is it all right if I go up there now?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Oui, it's safe," LeBeau smiled stepping out of her way. Once she'd gone, he spoke to Lilly as he knelt down next to her son. "How is David doing today?"

"He's been exploring this morning, and I've had to chase him through the tunnels. He thinks this is a grand adventure," Lilly laughed, watching LeBeau play with the toddler.

"That's better than him being afraid. If you need anything, just let me know," LeBeau said looking up at her.

"We're doing all right, but thank you. Do you think Fritz and Robert will be able to rescue the airmen?" Lilly asked concerned for her husband and the rest of the men.

"Oui, we've done it before from that facility. And this time they're going in as Germans. Last time, we just broke in and took a French scientist out of there. They'll be fine," LeBeau answered standing up.

"I know they will be," Lilly said, but her eyes still showed concern.

"Don't worry, you'll see, they'll be safely back in a few hours," LeBeau assured her. Partially as a distraction and also because he needed her help, LeBeau asked Lilly to assist in the wedding arrangements.

* * *

Mady climbed up into the barracks through the opened bunk entrance. "Hi sweetheart," Carter said as she came up.

"Hi to you, it's so good to see you awake," Mady sat on the edge of Carter's bunk. Kinch was at the table playing solitaire and Saunders had the lookout position at the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you better," Carter was looking at the bruises on her face and began softly stroking her face. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am and you are the bravest person I've ever known," she bent down and kissed him. "I think you did an awesome job protecting us from him."

"Was Kohl the person who attacked you at the bar?" Carter asked. He was still angry about not knowing she'd had to deal with the likes of the Gestapo officer.

She nodded her head, "But don't worry about him. Fritz and the others will make sure he'll never hurt anyone again," she tried to reassure him.

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

Mady looked around at the other men in the barracks, uncomfortable about having this conversation in front of them. Andrew might be use to talking in front of so many people, but she wasn't. She also felt shame, wondering how many knew she was pregnant. "We have so little time together; let's not waste it talking about him. Colonel Hogan has asked me if there is any special way we'd like our wedding ceremony to be done. I've always wanted traditional vows, but we've never talked about it. What would you like?"

Carter saw how awkward it was for her to talk in front of his friends, and decided to wait until he could go down in the tunnel to discuss Kohl's actions. "I never gave it any thought. I know when my cousin got married; they had traditional Sioux wedding. That would be pretty cool, but it's long and kinda complicated. The ceremony takes an entire day. But there is a wedding prayer I think would be neat to incorporate into our ceremony. What type of wedding are you thinking about?"

"Every little girl dreams of a fairytale wedding, but all I want is a simple ceremony and to become your wife. I like the idea of having the wedding prayer. Do you know it well enough?"

"Yeah, I had to memorize it for my cousin. I'll write it down and ask Newkirk to say it for us. I'm sure he won't mind," Carter said, shifting in his bunk.

"He's a good friend. You look tired, you should try to sleep," Mady could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

"Schultz is coming with Wilson," Saunders said from his post at the door. "I'll delay him, but you're going to have to go back down."

"I'll try to come back up later, sleep well," Mady kissed Carter goodbye and then went back down into the tunnel.

**

* * *

Hammelburg SS Facility**

"Shoot them!" Colonel Schmidt yelled as his second-in-command entered his office.

Captain Burkeman raised his hands as Newkirk turned his weapon on him. "I'm no threat to you, Sergeant."

"Captain, I gave you a direct order!" Schmidt yelled fuming.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Burkeman said as he reached down to his gun belt with one hand and pulled a couple of extra rounds out tossing them in his hand, his other hand still raised in a nonthreatening manner. "I didn't realize you needed bullets. Will this be enough, Fritz? Or would you like me to get you a box?"

"Don't worry, the Gestapo have enough to take care of this job," Fuchs answered with an amused grin. "Colonel, I'd like you to meet Captain Burkeman, my friend out here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," Hogan said, understanding that Burkeman was the underground contact.

"The prisoners have been loaded into the truck as you asked," Burkeman informed them.

"What? I gave no authorization to release any prisoners!" Schmidt struggled to get out of Hogan's grip. Fuchs helped subdue the SS Colonel.

"You think I care what you say? I've already informed headquarters about you shooting Private Scholz yesterday and trying to lay blame on an unconscious prisoner," Burkeman told his boss. "How did you think all those reports made it to the General? I knew you had the mail searched leaving from here, so I wrote my reports and then gave them to Fuchs. He graciously made sure they made it to their intended recipient. I expect a call anytime to have you shot." The rage in Schmidt's eyes grew as he tried to lunge at the Captain, but he couldn't get out of the hold Hogan had on him. Fuchs managed to get handcuffs on Schmidt.

"What are we going to do with him?" Newkirk asked.

"We're going to take the Colonel with us. I don't think we have any options at this point. The question is how do we get him out of here without raising suspicion?" Hogan asked looking at Fuchs and Burkeman.

"Schmidt has a private entrance that he uses that will take you to the parking lot beside your truck. The door is over here," Burkeman pushed on a wall panel to show the hidden opening.

"You'll hang for this," Schmidt growled at his Captain.

Burkeman shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps. But not before you're gone. Don't worry about the men under _my_ command. I'll make sure they're well taken care of now that you're no longer a concern. Fritz, when everything calms down in a week or so, why don't we meet up for a beer in town?"

"Let me know when you're free and we will," Fuchs answered as he and Hogan guided their prisoner down the passageway. Newkirk followed behind them and Burkeman led the way.

Schmidt tried to get free and Hogan cocked his gun. "If you want to live then I suggest you come along quietly. I have no problems killing you." Schmidt calmed down, but Hogan could tell he was trying to figure out a way to escape.

When they got to the end of the passageway, Burkeman opened the exterior door and ordered the guards watching the American prisoners in the truck to return to their post. Once the coast was clear, they manhandled Schmidt over to the truck. Hogan ordered Schmidt to climb into the truck; instead Schmidt tried to make a run for it. Hogan punched him hard in the face making Schmidt go down. He and Fuchs then picked their prisoner up and sat him on the right side bench towards the front of the truck. Schmidt slumped downward in his seat dazed and out of it. Fuchs sat down next to him keeping him covered with his gun. Newkirk ran to the driver's seat and they took off towards Stalag 13.

Hogan checked on the Lieutenant who was on a stretcher lying on the opposite side of the truck. "Howland, are you with us?" Hogan asked as he knelt down by the man. The Lieutenant opened the one eye he could and looked suspiciously at Hogan. "You're in Allied hands again. I'm Colonel Hogan, USA. Don't let the uniform fool you, I really am one of the good guys. We're going to get you some medical help and then send you and Billings back to England. Just hang in there," Hogan said as he undid the handcuff on Howland's swollen wrist holding him to the stretcher. The metal had dug deep into the skin, and he feared the arm had been previously broken.

"What about Mitchell?" Howland asked worried about his other man.

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it," Hogan informed him.

"Damn Schmidt!" Howland growled angrily closing his eye.

"Take it easy, we'll be there soon," then Hogan turned back around to take a look at the other man. "Billings, can you hear me?" Billings continued to stare forward with blank, unseeing eyes. "To keep up appearances in case we're stopped by any roadblocks, I'm going to have to leave these on," Hogan checked the shackles to make sure they weren't too tight. "I promise as soon as we get to our destination, they'll come off. If they give you any trouble, just let me know." Then he sat down between Billings and Schmidt.

"You're wasting your breath on that one, he's a mindless moron. He folded in no time and gave up everything he knew. The real Luftwaffe will be bombing his airbase on their next run," Schmidt said with smirk.

"Shut up or I will shut you up permanently!" Hogan yelled at him, not believing the lies. He didn't want either man terrorized by Schmidt any longer.

"So the Gestapo is in league with the Allies. What is this war coming to?" Schmidt asked sarcastically to no one in particular as he sat up straighter.

"You were told not to speak," Fuchs waved his gun menacingly at Schmidt.

Schmidt sat back and didn't speak again. They rode in silence for a few minutes until Newkirk took a corner a little too sharply. The stretcher Howland was on nearly came off the bench. Fuchs jumped up and grabbed Howland before he fell on the floor as Howland cried out in pain. Schmidt saw his opening; he elbowed Hogan hard in the ribs, and then dove out of the truck. He hit the ground rolling and then took off in a run.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Instantly Hogan and Fuchs both ran to the back of the truck firing their weapons at Schmidt. He went down in a hail of bullets. The truck came to a stop and Newkirk ran to the back with his rifle ready.

"Stay with them," Hogan ordered as he and Fuchs went to check on Schmidt.

Fuchs rolled the SS Colonel over, "He's dead. Now what?"

Hogan walked over to the edge of the road and looked down the ravine. "This is pretty deep. Let's take anything identifying off of him and roll him down. It'll take a while before anyone finds him."

Fuchs removed his handcuffs from Schmidt while Hogan emptied his pockets. Then they drug the body over to the ravine and let him fall to the bottom. When they got back to the truck, Newkirk was still standing guard over their rescued airmen.

"What happened? Why did you almost over turn us?" Hogan demanded.

"Sorry Gov'nor, this truck is a bit tricky and that bend caught me off guard. It won't happen again," Newkirk answered apologetically.

"Let's go home, but this time a little slower," Hogan ordered.

"Right Gov'nor," Newkirk answered then started the truck again.

"What happened?" Howland asked struggling to lift his head.

"Schmidt decided he didn't want go to London. You don't have to worry about him anymore," Hogan told him sitting back down next to Billings. Hogan thought he'd seen Billings' eyes shift slightly when he climbed back into the truck but wasn't positive.

What Hogan and the others didn't see was the person in the woods who had witnessed the entire scene. Lieutenant Damien Kohl had been walking through the woods on his way to find help from one of his closest friends in the world, Colonel Johan Schmidt. Schmidt and Kohl's father had been friends his entire life. Although Damien had always been close to his father, since he was about fourteen, he had actually been closer to Schmidt who was like an uncle to him. The two men understood each other when most people didn't understand them. Schmidt had tried to talk Kohl into joining the SS, but Kohl was adamant about joining the Gestapo. Luck had played in their favor when both men found themselves stationed in Hammelburg near each other.

The truck had passed Kohl, who had been traveling in the woods instead of on the road to prevent anyone seeing him. Then as the truck took the turn a little too swiftly, he saw someone jump out of the back of the truck. He'd been too far away to recognize who had jumped, and when two men fired killing the man in a SS uniform, Kohl had hid behind a tree in order not to be shot by a stray bullet. When the truck came to a stop, Kohl made his way noiselessly closer to see what was going on. Fuchs walked over to the body and turned him over. That's when Kohl saw it was Schmidt who had been killed. How dare Fuchs kill someone Kohl cared for deeply! Why had his nemesis gone after Schmidt? He was enraged and tried to find a position where he could fire and kill Fuchs. Then a Luftwaffe Colonel joined him and both men still had their weapons drawn. Kohl knew if he fired, they would have killed him also. Kohl had no idea who the Colonel was, but it was all he could do to not go after Fuchs at that moment. He watched in anger as they discarded his 'uncle' as trash. When the truck was out of sight, Kohl walked over to the other side of the road looking down at the body. He vowed to get revenge for Schmidt's death. Then he turned to leave now knowing where he could go to hide. Now he'd have access to transportation.

* * *

Newkirk brought the truck to a stop as close as they could to the tunnel entrance. Unfortunately, there was no way to take the men into the camp and use the doghouse access. Fuchs jumped out of the truck and went looking for the camp guards patrolling that side of the woods. When he found them, he ordered them to the other side of the Stalag telling them an escaped Gestapo prisoner had been seen over there. If they found anyone, they were to detain them until he could take them into custody. The two guards immediately followed his orders leaving the vicinity. Fuchs made his way to the wire and unknown to the guards inside the camp signaled Baker. Baker took off to start a distraction on the other end of the camp, so Hogan would have a clear shot to get the two men into the tunnels.

Hogan remained in the truck as Fuchs took off to accomplish his assignment. He knelt down next to Howland. "Getting you into the tunnels is going to be tricky. We'll be as careful as possible, but you're not going to be able to make a sound. If we get caught, then we'll all face a firing squad. My medic gave me something to knock you out for the move," Hogan pulled out a syringe.

"Sir, I'll be quiet. I can do it," Howland said still a little leery of Hogan.

"It's all right. You've been strong, and I wouldn't put anyone in your condition through this if it wasn't the only option. However, I'm afraid no matter how brave you are this is going to be too much to put on anyone. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," Hogan said.

"Noooo," Howland tried to push Hogan's hand away as he injected the medication into the Lieutenant. Within seconds Howland was out. Hogan then turned around and took the shackles off of Billings.

A few minutes later, Fuchs returned to the truck and he and Newkirk picked up Howland and carried him to the tunnel entrance. Hogan helped Billings through the woods. Although he wasn't able to communicate, Billings could follow simple commands; Hogan had a hand on his shoulder the entire trip. Once they got to the tree trunk entrance, Hogan could see the telescope moving. He watched through the wire while the guards trying to quell the commotion thankful for how much the foliage had grown over the summer. Kinch opened the lid to the entrance and helped as Newkirk and Fuchs lowered Howland into the tunnel. After they were safely inside, Hogan got Billings down then climbed down himself. He was amazed they all made it through the entrance in the day time without being caught. Following behind as Howland was carried by stretcher to the tunnel infirmary. Hogan escorted Billings over to one of the cots and had him sit down, while his medics, Wilson and Anderson tended to their other patient.

"How did it go, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked. Everyone had moved out of the medics' way.

"We had some trouble; Schmidt is dead, although that shouldn't be a problem for us. I don't think he's going to be missed. We should get changed," Hogan answered as he and Newkirk left the area. Bluebird had already gone to check on his family.

"From the sounds of that Captain, Schmidt didn't have long to live. The SS were about to do him in," Newkirk said as they walked through the tunnel.

"What's been going on here?" Hogan asked as they came to where the uniforms were kept. He and Newkirk changed back into their regular clothes, which Hogan had carried from the truck.

"Nothing happened until Baker started the distraction. Klink's not going to like having problems two days in a row," LeBeau answered.

"We'll blame it on the Gestapo taking us out of here. I can handle him. How's Carter?" Hogan asked combing his hair out.

"He's been awake some and got to talk to Mady for a bit earlier. I received a message from the underground that we should expect a couple of rescued downed airmen in a day or so," Kinch informed him.

"Newkirk and LeBeau, bring them in when they arrive. Looks like we're going to have a full house for a few days," Hogan said, then made his way back to the infirmary. He waited until he could get an update on the patients' conditions.

"Howland is in bad shape, both his legs are broken, contusions, a few open wounds which we've stitched up. Fortunately, I didn't find any evidence of internal injuries requiring surgery, but I'm not sure about his left leg. It may require some surgery to heal properly. When Doctor Prust comes by later to see Carter, I'd like him to take a look at these two also. Billings has a few injuries, but no broken bones. Even though he's not talking, I think he might be aware of some things that are going on around him."

"That's a good idea to have Prust look at them, and he won't mind. Once in the truck, I thought I saw Billings' eyes shift, but I wasn't sure. How long before they can be moved?" Hogan requested equally worried about both men.

"Billings is still with us, even if he can't speak right now. It's going to be weeks before Howland is able to walk. There's no way he'll make it to the sub, sir," Wilson explained watching his patients.

"What about a plane, if we move him on a stretcher?"

"A few days then, that would be the best option for him. The quicker we get him to London, the better his chances will be at a full recovery," Wilson answered. LeBeau came into the area carry some soup that the medic had requested.

"Kinch, contact London and make the arrangements," Hogan ordered and then turned back to Wilson. "Let me know if you need anything." Then Hogan left the infirmary.

Wilson walked over and sat down next to Billings, "It's probably been a while since you've had something to eat." He feed the Corporal as much soup as he could get down him.

* * *

"Enter," Hochstetter said as someone knocked on his office door. He'd been looking through the photographs of Kohl's apartment.

"Sir, this message just came in from the switchboard. It was left anonymously," Corporal Schneider handed him a folded sheet of paper.

Hochstetter took the paper and read it. "WHAT?" he growled rereading the words. _Captain Fuchs shot and killed Colonel Johan Schmidt SS earlier today. His body was dumped,_ then the location was given. "Get Fuchs in here!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Klink sat at his desk in dismay. The prisoners had started a riot and his guards were barely able to break it up. Now four men were in the cooler and he was unhappy. Klink knew they were riled up because the Gestapo had taken Hogan and Newkirk out of camp this morning. And although he was worried about Hogan too, he had to maintain order and discipline so he had all the other prisoners confined to the barracks for the remainder of the day. Schultz had informed him some of the prisoners were upset about how ill Carter was and that nothing had been done for him. Klink knew while he could do nothing for Hogan and Newkirk, there was something he could do for Carter which he hoped would help calm the prisoners' anger some. So he contacted the doctor in town who treated the prisoners when needed. The doctor arrived at Stalag 13 after lunch.

"Thank you for coming Doctor Prust. We have a prisoner who is very ill, and I want to make sure it's not something that can spread to the rest of the population," Klink said shaking Prust hand.

"Who is the prisoner and what is wrong with him?" Prust asked taking a seat in front on Klink's desk.

"His name is Sergeant Carter, and Sergeant Wilson believes its KKITD syndrome. I've never of that and not sure how serious it is," Klink responded, obviously concerned.

"Wilson is a good medic so I'm sure he's correct about the diagnosis. KKITD is something that seems to only affect Allied soldiers, so you don't have to worry about it transferring to your personnel," Prust repressed the urge to smirk. He was glad that Kinch had informed him of the made up disease.

"We Germans are a bit heartier than the Allies," Klink said with a smug grin.

"Perhaps we just haven't been exposed to the same circumstances that they have been. KKITD affects each man differently. Why don't I examine the patient and then I can give you a report," Prust said standing up.

"We had some trouble this morning, so I'll have Schultz take you over and stay with you while you're examining the prisoner," Klink said then called Schultz.

Schultz escorted the doctor to barracks two. When they reached their destination, Prust ordered Schultz to stay outside the barracks, and although the guard tried to protest, he relented and let the doctor enter the barracks alone. Partially because Schultz knew some monkey business was going on inside the hut and he didn't want to know anything more about it, and he knew the doctor would be in no danger from the prisoners.

"How's my patient today?" Prust asked as he closed the barracks door.

"Hi doc," Carter said as Prust put his medical bag on the table. "I'm doing all right."

Prust pulled the bandage off and examined the wound. "This looks good, there's no sign of infection. How is the pain?"

"It's not too bad. When can I get up and move around?" Carter winced as Prust touched his side.

"You can get up; just don't overdo it for a couple of more days. You need to rest as much as possible to allow this to heal properly," Prust answered then placed a fresh bandage on the site. He was slightly startled when the bunk bed rose behind him and Hogan climbed up.

"Michael, I'm glad you're here," Hogan said climbing over the bed's frame. "We have a couple more patients downstairs that Wilson would like you to take a look at if you don't mind. How is Carter doing?"

Prust shook Hogan's hand. "I don't mind examining the other patients. Young Carter is doing well and should be just fine. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and he can start moving around some."

Hogan escorted the doctor below and left him with Wilson to examine the rescued airmen. Prust agreed that Howland needed surgery on his leg, but they didn't have the ability to do that here. He would need to get to England as quickly as possible. Prust told Wilson to keep talking to Billings and try to draw him out and make him feel safe. The more he was around activity it might bring him out of his shell. Prust said he'd be back in two days, but if they needed him sooner to contact him. Then Hogan took him back upstairs and Prust went to inform Klink about Carter's condition.

After the doctor left the camp, Bluebird, Hogan, and Newkirk made their way back to Bluebird's car and then drove into Stalag 13. Fuchs led Hogan and Newkirk into Klink's office.

"Kommandant, I've decided to release the prisoners back to you," Fuchs said as they entered Klink's office. "Although they didn't know about the disturbance in town, they were helpful in other matters."

"Thank you for returning them Captain," Klink started. Then he opened his mouth to say 'I told you so', but the look Fuchs gave him made Klink back down. Fuchs left the office after warning that he might have to come back for more interrogations. "Schultz, take Hogan and Newkirk back to their barracks. All prisoners are still confined to the barracks."

"Why is that?" Hogan asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his wrist as Schultz took off the handcuffs.

"Some prisoners were upset about you being taken out of here and caused a riot this morning resulting in four men put in the cooler," Klink answered, still clearly upset about the incident.

"Kommandant, until everyone knows that we're back in camp, you're likely to continue having trouble. Now if the men were allowed outside and saw Newkirk and myself walking around that trouble would be stopped," Hogan said pushing Klink's buttons. It would be easier for the men who needed to be in the tunnels, if they weren't confined to the barracks where they would be missed.

Klink appeared to be mulling over his statement. "You might be right. Schultz, have the barracks guards release the prisoners from the barracks, make sure each guard tells his prisoners that Hogan and Newkirk are back in camp. However, the men in the cooler will serve their twenty-four hours!"

"They deserve to be released just like the rest of the men," Hogan countered.

"No. They have to learn just because they're upset they can't cause riots. They will remain in the cooler. However, I will allow you to see them," Klink ordered.

"That's fair," Hogan said shaking his head. If the men couldn't cause a riot and not get thrown into the cooler, this would give them some time to think about what they did wrong. "Who are the men being held?"

"They are Sergeant Baker, Sergeant McMahon, Corporal Hollingsworth, and Private Girard. Schultz, take care of the arrangements for Hogan to visit his men. Dismissed," Klink returned Schultz's salute. When everyone had left his office, Klink poured himself a drink, relieved that Hogan and Newkirk didn't look any worse for the wear.

* * *

Bluebird went home after he left Stalag 13, and found that his house had been ransacked. He exploded when he found that Kohl had left his card on the wall with a knife. If his family had been at home, he knew that Kohl would have hurt or possibly killed them. He was relieved that Lilly and David were safe at the camp when Kohl had gone through the house. He started picking up a few things in his office when he found the empty lock box and noticed the file on Papa Bear had been taken. He searched the remainder of the house unsuccessfully trying to locate the file. Frustrated, he sat down trying to think through the problems the file would cause and possible outcomes. An hour later, he took a shower and had just put on a clean uniform when he received a radio message that Hochstetter wanted him to come to the office.

When he got to Hochstetter's office, Fuchs could tell his boss hadn't been home since being attacked the day before. "Sir, I found where Kohl was last night while we were searching for him."

"Oh! Where?" Hochstetter asked extremely interested.

"At my house, it was completely tossed," Fuchs answered with aggravation.

"Was he still there?"

"Nein, unfortunately he'd moved on," Fuchs sounded disappointed.

"Lilly and David are safely out of town, correct?" Hochstetter's instinct was to protect those he considered friends.

"Ja, they are staying with friends and won't be back any time soon, which is good. Lilly would be horrified if she saw the condition the house is in. It's going to take me quite a while to get it back in order for her to see," Fuchs said sitting down in front of Hochstetter's desk.

"Gut. This morning we went through Kohl's apartment and found this on his bedroom wall," Hochstetter handed him copies of the photos.

Fuchs looked through them with anger showing on his face, instead of the horror he felt at how close to accurate some of Kohl's suppositions about the underground were. He looked over at Hochstetter. "What do you think, sir?"

"Well obviously, he thinks you're connected to Papa Bear. I think we need to spend some time going through this to get into Kohl's mind. Where have you searched since we last talked?" Hochstetter asked playing with a piece of paper on his desk.

"I've checked out some of Kohl's hangouts and I've been out to the SS facility. Schmidt and Kohl are from the same hometown; so I thought they might have known each other," Fuchs answered wondering what Hochstetter was holding back.

"What did Schmidt have to say?" Hochstetter asked tapping his finger on the desk.

"I wasn't able to speak with the Colonel, but Captain Burkeman hadn't seen Kohl around in a few days. He said that Kohl and Schmidt did appear to be quite close. I'd hope to talk with Schmidt tomorrow," Fuchs lied with a straight face.

"I received something else about an hour ago," Hochstetter handed him the anonymous message.

"_Captain Fuchs shot and killed Colonel Johan Schmidt SS earlier today,_" Fuchs read aloud off the paper. He looked over at Hochstetter studying his expression. With a deep sigh he said, "Well, it's obvious sir. Papa Bear and I went out there, kidnapped then killed the Oberst, and then we dumped his body where it wouldn't be found easily."

Hochstetter looked at Fuchs with a raised eyebrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Hogan and Newkirk spent some time wandering around the grounds of the stalag talking to their fellow prisoners, making sure that Klink saw them. A while later Hogan quietly slipped back into the barracks and down to the tunnel. He met up with Kinch in the radio room.

"London said good job on rescuing Howland and Billings. They can have a plane here in four days, but not before. There's a large offensive scheduled in three days and they don't want to alert the Jerries with a lone plane coming in under the radar," Kinch informed him handing the details to Hogan.

"What about during the raid? It would be good cover," Hogan asked reading the transmission.

"We're in the wrong part of Germany and the Germans would be on too high an alert making it even more dangerous for the rescue plane. London is asking if we can hold onto them until after the raid." Kinch explained, while still connected with the Allied High Command.

"Tell them yes, we'll wait. But make sure they understand both men need more medical care then we can provide," Hogan ordered. "Inform London that we'll be sending the ladies and David on the same plane and possibly a couple of more, if they make it here in time. I'll let Wilson know about the delay."

"Will do, sir," Kinch started tapping out the response.

Hogan made his way to the tunnel infirmary and explained the plan to Wilson. "How are they doing?"

"About as well as can be expected. Howland is awake, if you'd like to speak with him," Wilson answered.

Hogan sat down next to Howland. "We've made arrangements for a plane to pick you up, but it's going to be a few days. We'll make you as comfortable as possible until then."

"Thank you, sir, and for getting us out of that place. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you in the truck," Howland apologized. His head was turned so he could see what was going on with his one good eye. The other was swollen shut black and blue.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't take it personally. I'd be suspicious too in your situation. Is there anything we can get you?" Hogan asked watching the young man.

"Some water would be nice. Do you know what happened to Sergeant Mitchell, sir?" Howland asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'll see if I can find out," Hogan replied, helping Howland take a drink of water.

"The other man in the Gestapo uniform, I'd like an opportunity to say thank you to him too," Howland requested after drinking what he could.

"Fritz might be back later. Now he really is Gestapo." Howland looked at Hogan confused and a little scared. "It's a long story, but he's a member of the underground.

"That's a surprise. Sir, I know the medic said that Billings would be all right, but it's just so strange not to hear Jon talking all the time." Howland stopped speaking, taking deep breaths to stifling a groan.

Wilson came over checking on the Lieutenant. "Billings is just being the strong silent type right now. I think he'll be fine. He just needs some time to get over what he's been through."

"That's the problem, he's never silent. He's a chatterbox so this is really unusual. What did Schmidt do to him?" Howland shook his head in worry.

"What do you know about his interrogation?"

"Nothing. When we parachuted out of the plane, we got separated by the winds from the rest of the crew. I know four others made it out alive. As soon as we hit the ground, I ditched the chute and went searching for my men. Mitchell landed near me and then we found Billings hanging from a tree unconscious. Right after we got him down that's when we were captured by Schmidt's men and forced into a truck. Billings was just starting to come to when were taken into the facility, and the next time I saw him was when we were in the truck with you. I never saw Mitchell again, but he wasn't injured when we went into that place." Howland explained obviously starting to enervate.

"If he had a serious concussion before the interrogations, that might explain some of what's going on with him. That's good information to know. Where there any other injuries from the jump you know about?" Wilson asked placing an ice pack on Howland's arm.

"I didn't have a chance to find out, but I don't remember seeing any blood except on his head," Howland did his best to stifle a yawn.

"Get some rest. We'll do everything we can for the both of you," Hogan said standing up.

"Sir, do you know about the rest of my men?" Howland asked forcing his eye to stay open.

"I don't, but I'll ask around and see what I can find out," Hogan promised. He didn't want to say anything about the men they were expecting from the underground, until he knew if they might be from Howland's crew not wanting to get the lieutenant's hopes up, just in case. Howland quickly fell asleep.

"All right sir, I see I'm going to have to ask about your injury," Wilson said giving Hogan his most stern medic look.

"Huh? My injury?" Hogan responded looking confused.

"You're breathing shallow. What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Hogan answered with a patented smile.

"Then take a deep breath," Wilson demanded. Hogan took a deep breath to get Wilson off his back, but winced slightly when he did.

"Okay, what happened?"

"It's just a bruise to remind me not to get distracted while transporting prisoners," Hogan said turning to leave.

"I need to see this bruise to make sure nothing was broken along with it, sir," Wilson requested preventing Hogan from exiting.

"Sergeant, you have real patients that need your help. There's nothing wrong with me," Hogan was becoming angry.

"With all due respect, I'll be the judge of that. You're in my domain. If it's just a bruise, you'll be out of here in a couple of minutes. Don't make me pull rank," Wilson held his ground. Hogan rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt for Wilson to see the bruise from where Schmidt had elbowed him. His left side had turned nasty colors already. Wilson palpated the area to determine if any of Hogan's ribs had been fractured. "Fortunately it is only a bruise this time. I'd suggest you put some ice on it though."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hogan said tucking his shirt back in. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to take care of and you have patients."

Wilson watched Hogan leave shaking his head. He knew once Hogan gave in so easily it was most likely just a bruise, but one could never tell when his command officer was trying to hide something serious from him.

**

* * *

Gestapo Headquarters**

Hochstetter looked slightly annoyed, "Now tell me what really happened at SS Headquarters."

"When I arrived, Schmidt refused to meet with anyone saying he was too busy today, so I never had the opportunity to speak with him. However as I said, I did talk to Burkeman and he'd not seen Kohl around. Burkeman gave me another report that he wants to get to the General, so I took it," Fuchs reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the envelope. He passed it over to Hochstetter. "As far as I know, Schmidt is alive. However, it's possible that the SS decided to deal with him."

"Why would they try to blame the Gestapo? They usually don't even try to explain such an act," Hochstetter's eyebrows went up as he read the report. "Schmidt callously shot another one of his men? Being in the SS is almost as dangerous as being on the Russian Front. Make a copy of this then send this along as usual. I called out there, but was told that Schmidt had left for the day. Perhaps I should take a drive out there."

"Have you sent men to look for a body at this location?" Fuchs asked trying not to show concern.

"Not yet. I haven't had the manpower to spare," Hochstetter answered shaking his head. He handed the report back to Fuchs.

"There is another possibility, sir. Might Kohl have met up with Schmidt today, but instead of finding an ally, Schmidt attempted to arrest Kohl? We know Kohl wouldn't have gone quietly and might have killed Schmidt instead of being taken into custody. From a distance, Kohl and I have been mistaken for one another before, because we have similar body builds and the same hair color. I would think whoever saw this wouldn't have gotten close enough to realize that it was Kohl and not me," Fuchs offered. He folded the report and placed it back in his pocket.

"That is the most plausible explanation. Take some men and check out the area. We need to verify if Schmidt is dead or alive before we report this to anyone. When Kohl is caught, I will kill him personally for everything he's put me through. How did we not know he was this unstable? How am I going to explain to the SS that one of my officers killed their Colonel? Not that they weren't about to rid themselves of Schmidt, but this is going to cause trouble. They'll try to blame us for losing a good officer. I'm glad we have copies of all the reports you've smuggled for Burkeman. At least they won't be able to deny what was going on when confronted with them. Once this is over, we're going to do a full audit of everyman in this command," Hochstetter ordered.

"Yes, sir," Fuchs answered glad Hochstetter bought his story.

Hochstetter dismissed Fuchs and then he left the office and had Corporal Schneider drive him home for a change of clothes. He kept thinking about the suspect board that Kohl had created, something about it was nagging him, but he couldn't put his finger on the problem. Why didn't he see what had been happening with his own officer? The connections to some of the townspeople that Kohl had made, didn't add up. Most had been cleared by either himself or Fuchs as having no involvement with the underground. Some people on the list were absurd. However, it wouldn't hurt to do another round of verifying that they were still loyal Germans.

When they arrived at Hochstetter's house, Schneider stayed outside standing guard while Hochstetter went inside. The Corporal was protective over his boss and determined nothing else would happen to Hochstetter on his watch. The men in his unit were ready to take Kohl out on sight, and Schneider was no exception. Hochstetter might be demanding at times, but he knew how to take care of his men and they'd follow him anywhere.

Hochstetter walked in his house tossing his coat on the back of the sofa and dropping his briefcase onto the table. Then went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, picked up the milk bottle, and took a drink out of the bottle. He took out the leftovers and laid them on the counter, grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed some food on it. After preparing what he wanted to eat, he put the rest of it back in the refrigerator. Taking a clean glass out of the sink, he poured himself a glass of the milk then put the bottle back. He took his food into his office placing it on the desk. As he sat down to eat, he noticed a folder on his desk that wasn't his. Opening the file, he saw that it was in Fuchs handwriting. Then the file name caught his attention: Papa Bear.


	22. Chapter 22

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

It had been thirty-six hours since Kohl had made the anonymous phone call to Gestapo Headquarters about Fuchs killing Schmidt, and yet, Fuchs still hadn't been arrested. He couldn't understand why Hochstetter hadn't acted. As much as he wanted to be there when Schmidt's body was recovered, Kohl knew he'd be detained if he'd been seen. So he resisted the desire, but did scout the area last night and found that Schmidt's body had been retrieved. Afterward Kohl made his way into town to Fuchs house only to be confounded because Fuchs was at home. The damn man has more lives than a cat! One of these days, Fuchs' luck was going to run out. Kohl traveled along the alleyways to check on Hochstetter. He hoped the Major hadn't been seriously injured, but that was about the only reason Kohl could come up with why Fuchs was still on the loose. When he arrived, Kohl could see Hochstetter's bedroom light on. Surely Hochstetter had found the file Kohl had left for him on his desk. The Major couldn't deny what was in Fuchs' own handwriting. If Fuchs kept that file under lock and key at his home, Kohl knew there was no way Fuchs had shared his findings with Hochstetter. The Major would blow a gasket once he found that type of information hadn't been shared with him. He considered for a moment throwing a rock into Hochstetter's den window to draw the man into the room. However, when he crept up to the window, he could see the file was no long on the desk. What was it going to take for Hochstetter to have the Captain taken down? Had Fuchs found the file before Hochstetter and hidden it? Kohl went back to Schmidt's house, where he'd been hiding. He needed to regroup and come up with a new plan and get out of the rain. Fuchs and his underground contacts would go down one way or another.

* * *

After lights out, Hogan was making his rounds in the tunnel waiting for Newkirk and LeBeau to get back with the two rescued Airmen the underground were smuggling to them. He decided to check on Howland and Billings. Wilson was sitting at the table shuffling a deck of cards when Hogan entered the infirmary area.

"Sir, what brings you down tonight?" Wilson asked looking up from his cards.

"Thought I'd check on our guests. How are they doing?" Hogan asked looking at both men.

"Howland's resting now, he had a rough day. Billings," Wilson stopped talking and looked over at the man. "Sir, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Hogan asked confused following Wilson's gaze.

"When you come in here, Billings visibly relaxes some. Would you mind sitting and talking with him for a bit?" Wilson requested looking at Hogan.

"I'm not qualified to talk to him about what happened," Hogan said nervously.

"You don't have to bring anything up about the interrogations. In fact, it's best if you don't. Talk to him about anything, girls, sports, planes, his mom's favorite cookie recipe, it doesn't matter what the subject is. I think there's something about you that makes him feel safer. It could do Billings some good," Wilson explained. He'd been watching Hogan's breathing as they talked to ensure that bruise wasn't causing other problems, and was happy to see Hogan's breathes were nearly back to normal.

"Those subjects, I can handle. We don't know each other, why would he feel more comfortable around me?" Hogan asked watching Billings. It did seem that his eyes shifted to follow Hogan.

"Maybe because you rescued them from that place, or perhaps you remind him of someone he does trust. It could just be your rank. Will you spend some time with him, sir?" Wilson had an expectant look on his face.

"If you think it'll help, I will." Hogan walked over and sat down next to Billings. "How are you doing tonight, Corporal?" Not unexpectantly, he didn't receive an answer. It worried Hogan, the young man couldn't be more than twenty years old, and to have been through what he had would have a toll on his entire life. "Wilson tells me that you've been doing better today, glad to hear it. I understand you're from Texas. Where in Texas?"

Billings's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of his home state.

"I have a friend who is from Lubbock; his family is in the cattle industry. I spent my leave there with him a few years back. I'd never seen cattle branded and the care of the newborn calves. What about you? What did you do back in Texas? Do you have a girl waiting back home for you? I have a feeling you have someone in Texas and then a couple more in England. Most plane crews have to beat the girls back, and I bet you do too. Which girl is the prettiest, the one in the States, or the ones in England?" Hogan waited for an answer watching the young airman closely. His facial expression changed slightly, like he was thinking about Hogan's question, but just couldn't bring himself to answer.

"I bet you play the guitar. I can see the calluses on your hand from the strings. How long have you played? Were you in a band? When I was in high school, any man who could play the guitar always had the prettiest girls hanging around. I tried to pick it up, but I'm all thumbs when it comes to the guitar. Now the drum, that's my instrument, but not a lot of girls go for the drummer." Hogan sat back watching Billings closely. He was trying to come up with something to say, but decided to just sit there quietly for a few minutes.

Just then Hogan heard the high pitch giggling of a child as David came running into the infirmary laughing. He ran right up to Billings and held his arms out to him. Hogan reached down and picked him up. "What are you doing running around here?"

"I'm sorry, Robert, he got away from me," Lilly said out of breath joining them.

"It's all right, he doesn't seem to mind being in the tunnels," Hogan smiled playing with David.

"Not at all. In fact he's had so much fun digging," Lilly answered. She offered to take David but Hogan held onto him.

"You like to dig, huh? Well I'll put you to work then. There's a new tunnel the men are working on and they can use a little help," Hogan said to David tickling his tummy.

David squealed in delight then he wormed his way out of Hogan's grasp. The toddler walked over to Billings and patted his leg. Lilly started to reach for her son, but Hogan held up a hand asking her not to. With a tilt of his head, he indicated for them just to watch and see what happened. David patted Billings leg again then holding his arms up said "Up, up, up." They all watched in amazement as Billings' eyes shifted downward watching the toddler. David climbed up on the Corporal sitting in his lap. Billings didn't touch the boy or move but there was softness in his eyes that hadn't been there until now. David rubbed his eyes tiredly and his mother picked him up, placing his head on her shoulder, rubbing her hand on his back in soothing circles.

"I think I need to put him down, now," Lilly said quietly. "He's missing his father."

"Looks like he made a new friend, a trait he's picked up from his dad," Hogan said with a smile. Wilson came over and stood next to them.

"I'm sorry that he came in here to bother you," Lilly apologized.

"You're both welcomed to come in any time. The infirmary always needs visitors, and I think his visit just made a huge impact on patient morale," Wilson said smiling at his patient. Billings blue eyes were still following David.

"If it's all right, then, I'll bring him by in the morning," Lilly said, glad her son could help.

"Please do," Wilson answered. "Sir, I think your visit helped too. But it's time my patient got some rest."

"You get some sleep too, I'll stop by again. I have a few things I need to take care of," Hogan said then he walked Lilly and David back to their area.

* * *

Carter went down into the tunnel despite Kinch's protest it was too soon. But he wanted to spend some time alone with Mady. He stopped at the bottom of the ladder breathing for a moment before he made his way towards the radio room. Mady met him half-way and helped him to sit down on the bench.

"I would have come upstairs," she said as they sat down.

"I know, but it's so crowded up there and I wanted you all to myself." He reached over placing his hand on the back of her neck pulling her close kissing her passionately.

"I love the way you kiss me," she smiled when they broke for air.

"I love kissing you," Carter said then captured her lips with his again. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm so excited and can't wait until we're married," Mady answered looking deep into his eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm ready too. I can't believe in less than a day, you're going to be Mrs. Andrew Carter. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Mady gloated, "Mrs. Andrew Carter. I like the sound of that." Carter shifted making a grimace as he did. "Are you all right baby? I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"I'm okay and it wasn't your fault. Now you know I'll do anything for you, even take a bullet," he grinned. Mady looked upset. "I really am going to be fine in a few more days."

"I know, I just feel guilty," Mady said blinking back tears.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to feel guilty. Kohl is the only guilty person. I just wish I could have stopped him before he hurt you. Please, if anyone ever tries to mess with you again, tell me," Andrew requested gently.

"I will," she said quietly laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the Colonel and Bluebird will find and kill Kohl," Carter said, wishing he could do it instead. Mady trembled in his arms. "I know you don't like realities of war, none of us do. But men like Kohl don't survive in wartime. Please don't worry about him."

"I'm just glad you did," she said softly. They were quiet for a few minutes, Carter had his arms around her, and Mady held onto him. "I've been thinking about baby names."

"Oh, what have you come up with?" Carter asked not moving.

"If it's a boy, how about Andrew?" Mady pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Andrew Peter Carter," Carter grinned.

"Peter was my grandfather's name," Mady said excitedly.

"I know, and it's Newkirk's name. I think it would be perfect don't you?" Carter reached over and kissed her again.

"If it's a girl, what should we name her? Normally in my country, the first born girl and boy the name comes from both parents' names," Mady explained. "But I know that's not the tradition in America. I don't want our kids to ever know what war is like. In a few years, I do want them to see Norway and grow up with their heritage."

"They won't know war, sweetheart. Once Hitler has been defeated, Japan will surrender and then the world will be at peace for a long time. We can take them to see Norway as many times as you want. I want you to show me everything you love so about it." Carter held Mady close for a few minutes. "I've always thought I'd name a daughter Nicole, after my grandmother. What do you think? But I want to honor your traditions too."

"How about Nicole Asta Carter? Asta is my middle name and it was my grandmother's name too. Asta means love," Mady asked with bright eyes.

"Nicole Asta, I think that's perfect and the best blend of both traditions. Our daughter will be so loved. So will our son. I've always wanted a big family, five or six kids. What about you?"

"Well there is something else I need to tell you," Mady watched Carter closely. "As far back as anyone can remember, my family has had triplets* every second generation. It's my generation to have them."

"What?" Carter croaked out looking a little flushed, "Triplets? Well, I guess we better pick out some more names."

* * *

* Before in vetro fertilization was a reality, twins and triplets ran genetically in families. I know a family who has many sets running back at least 200 years.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Newkirk and LeBeau carefully watched from their hiding place waiting for the underground member's signal. "I hope they're on time. Don't want to be out here any longer than we have too. Ya know, I still can't believe Carter is getting hitched tomorrow," Newkirk said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, they'll be here. Oui, it is hard to believe. Lilly and I have everything ready for the wedding. What about your project, how is it coming?" LeBeau asked watching the road.

"It's finished and if I do say so myself, it's some of me best work ever. I showed it to Kinch and the Gov'nor earlier and they both said it was perfect. The lovebirds are going to be surprised," Newkirk grinned. A flashlight flashed two quick times from across the road. Newkirk gave the response and then he and LeBeau went to meet up with the agent. "'ello, Bruenner.*"

"Newkirk," the underground member shook his hand. "Good to see you both." Bruenner whistled and two men came out of hiding. "This is Private Thomas Bernard." He pointed to a tall lanky teenager in a RAF uniform who had his arm in a make shift sling.

"I thought there were two," LeBeau said glancing around.

"We had some trouble and I'm sorry to say, the other one was killed by a patrol yesterday. We should go. Good luck with him," Bruenner said, as he and his partner started to leave.

"What's that mean?" Newkirk asked confused by the statement. Bruenner shrugged his shoulders and then disappeared into the woods. "Let's get you back to camp. Blimey, are you even seventeen?"

"I'm nineteen," Bernard answered with a proper English accent. Newkirk smiled at having another Brit around.

"The troops are looking younger every year," LeBeau said. "How bad is the arm?"

"It's not so bad," he answered noncommittally.

"We have a medic who'll take a look at it when we get back. Come on, stay quiet, and close," Newkirk ordered leading the way. When they got to Stalag 13, Newkirk pointed to the tunnel. "We're going down there."

"You want me to go in there?" Bernard looked around, scared, like he was about to bolt.

"We're not taking you into the camp, but underneath it. We have an entire tunnel system setup. You're one of the lucky ones and get to go home in a day or so," Newkirk placed a steadying arm around the Private's shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get down into the tunnel with your bad arm," LeBeau said as he opened the entrance and went below.

Newkirk closed the lid and pulled Bernard down as the searchlight made its pass over the area. Then he opened the cover up and helped the Private into the tunnel. Bernard was standing next to LeBeau looking around when Newkirk joined them. "Come on, the Gov'nor will want to met ya."

Bernard didn't follow; he was staring wide-eyed at the walls and the lone lamp that lit that end of the tunnel. The darkness seemed to encircle him, his breath quickened, perspiration formed on his face. LeBeau touched his good arm trying to get his attention. Bernard jerked back in fear, then fainted falling face forward.

"Bloody hell," Newkirk said catching the Private before he hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked walking into the area.

"We don't know, he just passed out, mon Colonel," LeBeau said kneeling beside to the downed man.

"How bad is he hurt?" Hogan asked taking in the scene.

"Didn't think he was except for his arm," Newkirk answered turning Bernard over on his back.

"Let's take him down and have Wilson check him out," Hogan ordered as he helped Newkirk pick Bernard up and carry him. "Where's the other one?"

"Bruenner said he didn't make. They were only able to save him," LeBeau answered as they entered the infirmary. Wilson was asleep, so LeBeau went over shaking him.

"Wh…What?" Wilson said sitting up, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What's going on?"

"We have another patient for you," Hogan said as they laid the Private on the last empty cot.

* * *

**In the radio room:**

"LeBeau and I were talking earlier, and tomorrow night he will slip a sleeping pill into Klink's nightly cup of hot milk. That way we don't have worry about any overnight bed checks. Not that he'd normally do one so quickly after the one we had last week," Carter told Mady. She looked at him confused. "What it means is that it'll be safe for me to stay down here with you after the wedding."

"Really? We'll be able to spend our wedding night together? Just to be able to hold you will be so perfect," she threw her arms around his neck.

"I might not be able to do anything else, but at least we'll be together," Carter smiled back at her. "I've been working with Newkirk on the wedding prayer. Most of it he's going to say in English, cause he couldn't pronounce it in Sioux. Plus I want everyone else to understand what it says."

Mady giggled, "I heard him trying to enunciate some of the words yesterday. He kept getting tongue tied."

"Yeah, I never expected him to say it in Sioux, just wanted to see him try. He was a good sport about it though. Kinch is going to take pictures of us tomorrow." Mady looked a little startled when he said that. "Don't worry; Kinch is a really good photographer."

"I'm sure he is, it's just…," Mady looked away

"Just what?" Carter asked concerned.

"The bruises on my face, the pictures will look horrible," she answered shyly.

"You will look beautiful," Carter said staring into her eyes. He thought her eyes were the most perfect he'd ever seen.

Kinch cleared his throat from behind the couple to let them know he was there. "I didn't mean to overhear, but I think I can help with the bruises."

"How?" Mady asked confused.

"Well, we have some professional makeup we use for disguises. I think we could make it so the bruises are hidden. I'd be happy to help you apply it and see what we can do," Kinch offered with a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Mady was relieved and gave Kinch a hug.

"Carter, we need to get you back upstairs before Newkirk see's you down here and has a heart attack," Kinch told him.

"All right," Carter looked over to Mady, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not before the wedding, it wouldn't be right," she gave him a goodnight kiss that nearly made his face vanish then bid him goodnight.

* * *

Bernard woke up with a strange man standing over him. "You're going to be all right, Private. I'm Sergeant Wilson, the medic here. Where do you hurt?" Wilson asked smiling reassuringly at his new patient.

Bernard scrambled up and off the cot to get away from Wilson. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"It's all right, you're among friends," Wilson said trying to calm the young man.

"Stay away from me, I…I don't like doctors," Bernard said. He looked terrified backing away.

"Private, you'll allow Wilson to check you out. That's an order," Hogan commanded walking over to the Englander.

Bernard swallowed hard and stopped moving, "Yes, sir." Wilson led him back over to the cot and had him sit down. Bernard's eyes got wide as he stared at the ceiling; he ducked his head and kept looking at the walls. Trembling, his voice sounded a bit too loud, "The walls they're moving."

Hogan's head jerked around expecting to see a cave-in happening. Nothing was falling or moving. "What are you talking about?"

Throwing his hands over his head and yelling in fear, "The ceiling…I can't be here. I have to get out."

"Private Bernard stand at attention," Hogan ordered in his most authoritative tone. The young man did his best to stand straight, but he kept looking at the ceiling.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Wilson asked standing next to him.

"Yes, I am," Bernard answered trying to keep his attention focused on Wilson.

"How did you make it in a plane?" Hogan asked shaking his head in confusion.

"When I can see the sky, I don't have a problem," Bernard replied, his voice still too loud for the tunnel. He started to hyperventilate and kept looking around instead of standing at attention.

"Bernard, eyes forward!" Hogan commanded looking intimidating at the young man. The Private did his best to follow the order.

Wilson walked over to his medicine cabinet and took out a vial and a syringe, "I'm going to give you something to help you relax."

"No, I can't stay down here. I have to get outside," Bernard yelled and took off to get out of the tunnel. Newkirk and LeBeau tackled him, taking him down. Bernard kept yelling to get free, even after Hogan ordered him to calm down and quit yelling. Wilson joined them and injected the medication into his patient. Once he was unconscious, the men placed him back on the cot where Wilson could check the teenager out.

"Sacre chat, the British were dragging the bottom of the manpower barrel to find him. Why would they have someone so easily scared in a plane? What if he freaked out?" LeBeau asked trying to regain his breath.

"I have no idea how he'd even been able to get into the RAF," Newkirk shook his head in bewilderment.

"Well we can't have him yelling like that, he's going to alert the guards, and then we'll all in serious trouble," LeBeau said animatedly with his hands.

"Can you keep him sedated until it's time for him to get on the plane?" Hogan asked, slightly pissed from the experience.

"No, sir, I can't do that," Wilson said shaking his head. "We're going to need to find a way to keep him calm. And I'll need some more help down here."

"LeBeau, go tell Anderson he's needed. Newkirk and I will go upstairs to handle any fallout just in case anyone heard him. Wilson, let me know if you need anything. But keep him quiet, even if you have to gag him!" Hogan ordered and left the tunnel's infirmary.

* * *

* Bruenner is from Episode, Hogan's Double Life


	24. Chapter 24

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Klink was sitting in his office cleaning his desk off as he'd just finished the day's paperwork. It was about 1900 hours and he'd had a pretty good day. Hogan had only come in to harass him three times during the day. The prisoners had been quiet and they hadn't had any troubles since the riot four days ago. There was a minor ruckus in his office earlier in the day, but that even turned out well for the Kommandant.

* * *

"_What do you want, cockroach?" Schultz asked as LeBeau came into the Kommandant's office. The guard was sitting next to Hilda's desk with his feet propped up on a box._

"_I need to see the Kommandant," LeBeau answered walking towards the closed door._

"_Why?" Schultz asked with a confused look. He stood to stop the prisoner from going into his boss's office._

"_That's personal," LeBeau said matter-of-factly. _

"_You know that only Colonel Hogan can see the Kommandant," Schultz tried to prevent LeBeau from bothering Klink._

"_It will only take a moment and I don't think he's going to mind this time," LeBeau said loud enough for Klink to hear._

"_What is going on out here?" Klink demanded in an irritated voice, opening his door._

"_Sorry, Herr Kommandant, but this prisoner wanted to see you. I told him he had to take it to Colonel Hogan and not to bother you," Schultz answered. He hoped he wasn't going to get into trouble for the interruption. _

"_Kommandant, I want to do something special for you," LeBeau said, before Klink could have him thrown out. Schultz looked at LeBeau like he'd gone nuts._

"_Oh really? And what would that be?" Klink demanded unbelievingly. _

"_If it's all right with you, I'd like to fix a scrumptious treat for you to eat. It's an old family recipe and makes a wonderful bedtime snack. I promise it will be magnifique," LeBeau used his hands to emphasis the taste. _

"_And why would you want to do this?" Klink questioned watching the Frenchman closely._

"_Yeah," Schultz asked, wondering what monkey business was about to take place._

"_To show our appreciation for you getting a doctor to treat Carter," LeBeau answered with a smile. "I promise you'll love it. I just need to use the kitchen this afternoon." He needed to be able to raid the officer's food supply to fix a few things for the reception after the wedding._

"_Well," Klink puffed up like a peacock. "I don't see any harm in that. Schultz, make the arrangements. Dismissed," Klink returned Schultz's salute and went back into his office. _

* * *

Klink was proud that LeBeau volunteered to cook for him. He was looking forward to the treat, knowing LeBeau's cooking skills.

Doctor Prust had come out to check on Carter in the early afternoon. Klink once again sent Schultz over to Barracks Two to protect the doctor while he tended to his patient. They were gone for so long that Klink was beginning to worry something might have gone wrong. It seemed like the doctor could have examined four or five patients in the time he took with Carter. But just before Klink was about to go find them, he saw Schultz escorting the doctor back to his office.

Prust said Carter was making a good recovery, however he still needed complete bed rest for several more days. Klink asked what took so long, and Prust explained that some exams just took more time than others. Then the doctor said that Schultz had assisted him exactly as he needed, and that Klink should be proud of the good man the Kommandant had in the guard. Klink looked at Schultz and wondered what really happened. But the doctor left happy and Klink decided to not investigate any further. Sometimes it was better to just be ignorant.

The rest of his afternoon went by smoothly. Now he thought he'd take a walk around the compound checking on things. He'd inspected most of the camp when he walked back by his quarters. The sight that stood before him made his blood boil. "SCHULTZ!"

"Yes, Kommandant?" Schultz was nearly out of breath running over to his commanding officer.

"Get Colonel Hogan over here immediately!" Klink's eyes never left the devastated scene before him.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz responded. Then he saw the problem. Muttering to himself, he hurried directly to Barracks Two finding Hogan and bringing him to the Kommandant.

"Something wrong Kommandant?" Hogan asked giving him a causal and sloppy salute.

"Yes, something is wrong. Look at my flowers!" Klink fumed pointing towards his garden.

"They're pretty, especially for this time of the year," Hogan shrugged. He suppressed a grin at Klink's expression.

"Pretty? They're destroyed. Look how many have been taken! I want you to find the responsible men and they will serve a week in the cooler," Klink ordered with anger.

"You think my men took them?" Hogan looked at Klink with confusion on his face.

"Who else would have?" Klink demanded.

"Well sir, I don't think we'd find any flowers in the barracks, although a few fresh flowers would brighten up the place. Hey that might be a good idea," Hogan replied with a grin.

"Hooogan," Klink warned him with irritation flashing across his face.

"Sorry sir," Hogan looked appropriately chastised. "The only sick prisoner we have in camp is Carter. And I just came from the barracks. Nobody has brought him any flowers. I'd say it was your men, not mine who did this."

"My men? What makes you think it was my men?" Klink asked perplexed.

"Several guards left on pass today. If I had to guess from the amount taken, I'd say a couple of them took a bouquet of flowers into town for their girls. Knowing the type of man you are, I'm sure they thought you wouldn't mind. And that you'd know how important it is to show up with something for a lady after being gone for a while. I think when they get back you should ask the guards," Hogan tried to defect Klink's anger.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right," Klink seemed to be mulling over Hogan's explanation.

"As a gesture to show there are no hard feelings for you blaming my men. I'll have them replant some more flowers tomorrow," Hogan said with a smile. He needed an excuse to have the men working in the area. The wire leading to the bug in Klink's quarters needed to be replaced.

"That's nice of you. I'll accept your offer," Klink said. Then turning to Schultz added, "When those guards come back, I want to see them immediately!" Klink stormed back to his office not waiting for Schultz's reply.

"Colonel Hogan, I know none of the guards left with flowers. I saw them depart," Schultz said with an accusatory tone.

"Don't worry, Klink will soon forget all about the flowers," Hogan replied in such a way that it made the guard nervous.

"Oh, I know nothing. I want to know nothing!" Schultz said closing his eyes. Hogan patted the guard on the shoulder and went back to his barracks with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Down in the tunnel, Kinch was helping Mady to apply the actors' makeup to cover her bruises. "This is working well," he smiled then held up a mirror for her to see.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you so much," Mady replied happy with the results. "Now all I have to do is take this off." She started to remove the tape from around her wrist.

Kinch reached over and stopped her. "What do you think you're doing? Wilson won't be happy if you reinjured your wrist."

"It's only for a few hours until after the wedding. I'll be careful," Mady promised.

"I have an idea. LeBeau, we're going to need your help," Kinch called out. LeBeau came over to see what was needed. "My baby sister used to take flowers and twine them together making a bracelet. Why don't we do the same thing and use them to cover the tape. There are some pretty blue ones in the garden that would complement your dress nicely."

"That's a great idea," Mady answered. She was impressed with the ingenuity she'd seen in all of Hogan's team.

"I can handle that, I'll just go get some more flowers from Klink's garden," LeBeau replied and then went to take care of his task.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

After lights out, Newkirk was helping Carter get dressed for his wedding down in the tunnel. Carter didn't want to get married in his everyday uniform, so he was wearing a suit from the civilian clothes they used on missions. He kept trying to tie his tie but his hands were fumbling it.

"Here let me do that," Newkirk offered taking over for Carter.

"I never had trouble tying a tie before. Guess something's wrong with this one," he said letting go of the cloth.

"Yeah, or maybe you're just nervous. There it's all finished," Newkirk patted him on the shoulder after making quick work on the cloth.

"I'm not nervous!"

"Sure you are, every groom is," Newkirk grinned knowingly.

"Maybe a little scared, but not nervous," Carter said adjusting the tie.

"What's got you scared? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Newkirk asked with a worried look.

"No, I really do want to get married. It's just…," Carter stopped talking and looked away. He grimaced and held his side.

"Just what, Andrew?" Newkirk led him over and made him sit down, growing more concerned.

"What if I can't be the type of husband she deserves? What if I really screw this up?" Carter asked apprehensively.

"You're not going to screw anything up. That lady knows you and she loves you for who you are. Nothing's going to change that. Was your dad good to your mum?" Newkirk questioned.

"Yeah, my dad's a great husband and father. He's always been there for my mom and us kids. He put his family first, taught me what family really means," Carter answered with a genuine smile. His dad was one of his heroes.

"Well there you go. You've learned from the best, and you're going to be just like him. You're loyal, caring, and passionate about the people and things you care about. You had a great example. Now me, my dad was the epitome of a bad husband. He drank too much, cheated on my mum, rarely worked, and ran out on us. If either one of us had to worry what type of husband he'd make it would be me. You on the other hand had the best role model anyone could ask for," Newkirk told him with heartfelt honesty.

"I screw up so much. I guess I'm just worried I'll do something stupid and hurt Mady," Carter said looking down.

"We all make mistakes and screw things up. You always admit your mistakes and learn from them. You're going to be just fine," Newkirk answered with a smile.

"You think I really will be a good husband?"

"Yes I do no doubt about it. Now let's quit this nonsense and get you ready for your big day," Newkirk suggested.

"Thanks," Carter smiled. "I think when you find the right woman; you're going to be a wonderful husband too."

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Newkirk said uncomfortably. He started to move away from Carter.

Carter put a hand on his arm stopping him, "You will. I see how much you care about all of us, and you know how badly your father hurt you and your mom. I can't see you ever causing that type of pain to someone you love. You'll go to the extreme to care for your family."

"Thanks mate," Newkirk was touched but trying to hide his emotions. He'd never been comfortable talking about them. "Let's finish getting you ready."

* * *

Kinch approached the curtain blocking off the area the ladies were staying in, "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, come on in," Lilly answered. She was fixing Mady's hair.

"I brought you a visitor," Kinch stepped out of the way and let Fuchs into the room.

Lilly looked up and met her husband's eyes. Instantly she went to him, holding him tight. Although it had only been three days since they'd seen each other, they kissed as if it'd been a year. "I've missed you," Lilly said as they broke their kiss.

"I've missed you more than I can tell you," Fritz answered. He then captured her lips for another kiss. Kinch and Mady looked away, allowing them some privacy. "How are you and David doing?"

"We're fine. David is asleep. He's been good, but is missing you terribly," Lilly said. They both walked over looking at their sleeping son. As much as Fritz wanted to hold his son, it was that much more important that he didn't awaken him.

"I couldn't come out before now. It was too dangerous. We still haven't found Kohl, but we will. I couldn't take the chance of him following me out here," Fritz explained with his arm still around his wife.

"Has he caused anymore problems?" Mady asked.

"Nein. In fact, no one has seen him. We've searched everywhere, but he's either got help from someone or he's moving around not staying in one place too long. Either way, we will find him. I have everyone in the underground also involved in the search. Hochstetter has offered a month's worth of food rationing for information that leads to Kohl's arrest. I'm going to do my best to make sure that goes to the underground," Fritz explained.

Mady looked terrified that Kohl was still on the loose. "Are you sure you can find him? What if he tries to attack again?"

"Trust me, he'll never hurt you or anyone else again," Fritz assured her. "Do you know anyone who he might be friends with or a place he talked about?"

"There was an older man who would come in and drink with him sometimes. I never knew his name, but he looked like an officer. They were both always rude and vulgar," Mady answered shaking slightly from the memory.

"Was he a little shorter than Kohl, slightly graying dark hair?" Mady shook her head yes. "That was Schmidt. Don't worry about it; we're going to find him. Just enjoy your night," Fritz told her.

"I'm glad you were able to make it to the wedding," Mady said with a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Fritz answered.

"Papa," David cried out. He was standing up in his crib holding his arms out to his father. Fritz reached over picked his son up hugging him tightly.

"Seems like someone else wants to go to the wedding," Kinch said watching the pair. Pulling the hand he'd had hidden behind his back, "Speaking of the wedding, look what I have."

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Mady exclaimed taking the flower bracelet from him. It had delicate blue and white flowers and was just wide enough to cover her bandage. Now she had everything for the wedding. Her something new was her dress that she'd just finished making yesterday. She'd started it a couple of weeks ago, but never dreamed it would turn into her wedding dress. The something old was her grandmother's necklace that she'd worn on her wedding day. Something borrowed was a pair of shoes from Lilly, and now the bracelet was her something blue. Lilly helped her put it on. Then Kinch took a few photos of ladies putting the finishing touches on both of them.

Fritz stood out of the way holding his son watching the ladies. He remembered his and Lilly's wedding day. It was all done so quickly, and although she was a beautiful bride, the ceremony wasn't what she'd always dreamed of having. The circumstances of the time wouldn't allow it. Lilly had never said a word about it to this day, but he'd given anything for her to have her dream wedding. From what he'd seen, Mady's ceremony would be more festive than theirs had been. It still pained him all the turmoil that they'd had to endure. Fritz's father's closest friend was the Bürgermeister of the town. When the fire happened that destroyed their families and homes, the Bürgermeister took the two teens in and sheltered them. He performed a civil ceremony so they could be married, then he helped them to make their way to Berlin for a fresh start. Perhaps when the war was over and the Allies had won, they could have the Jewish wedding ceremony Lilly deserved and had dreamed of her entire life, he hoped.

* * *

Hogan and Wilson went to check on the groom in the changing room. "How are things going in here?"

"We're ready, Gov'nor," Newkirk answered as he pinned a flower on Carter's label.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get married," Carter said with a huge grin.

"Do you mind if there's another guest at the ceremony?" Wilson asked. He was making sure Carter was going to be able to stand for this.

"Who?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd like Billings to attend. It'd be good for him to remember what we're fighting for, but if you're even slightly uncomfortable with it. It's okay to say no," Wilson requested standing next to Carter.

"I don't mind at all. I think it would be fine," Carter answered.

"Thank you, I'll go let the ladies know we're ready," Wilson replied with a smile.

"Well gentlemen, let's get Carter married," Hogan said. Words he never thought he'd ever say. Even now, he was having a bit of trouble believing it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

The guests, LeBeau, Olsen, Baker, Garlotti, Fuchs, Wilson, and Billings, were waiting in the tunnel setup for the ceremony. Hogan stood in front of Carter and Newkirk was at his left side as the best man. A moment later, the bridal party was heard coming down the tunnel.

"If you're ready, we should go," Kinch said holding his arm out to escort the bride. Mady smiled broadly as she took his arm.

When they arrived at the tunnel prepared for the wedding, Olsen started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' on his harmonica. Lilly, the matron of honor, entered first escorted by her husband and son. Once she was in place, Fritz stepped back with the other guests still holding David. Then Mady and Kinch made their entrance. Carter's jaw dropped when he saw his bride. She wore a simple blue dress with white lace around the neck, and bodice. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a pearl comb holding it in place and looked absolutely radiant.

Hogan addressed the group. "We are gathered here to witness the joining of Andrew and Mady in marriage. Marriage is an agreement to share who you are with someone else, to spend your lives together, to grow old together. To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred union which a church may solemnize and the state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill.*" Hogan paused before asking, "Who escorts this bride?"

"I do," Kinch replied, handing Mady's hand to Carter, then he stepped back beside the other guests.

"Does anyone have any reason that these two shouldn't be joined in marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Hogan looked around at the people in the tunnel. No one said a word.

"Andrew and Mady will light their wedding candle, as a symbol of their marriage. The candles from which they light it represent each of them in the fullness of themselves. They come into their marriage as individuals and they don't lose their identity, rather they create through their commitment the relationship of marriage. Therefore, three candles remain lighted, one for each of them and one for their marriage as a symbol of their commitment to each other and to a lasting and loving marriage." Hogan indicated for the couple to move over to the table holding the three candles. **

It was a small table with a white lace table cloth. Three silver candle holders stood on it, two smaller ones on each side holding white candles, and a larger white candle in the middle. Andrew picked up the book of matches and lit the candle on the left outer, then Mady followed lighting the candle on the outer right. Once both candles were lit, Andrew and Mady picked up their candles and lit the larger candle together. Smiling at each other, they returned to stand in front of the Colonel.

Hogan nodded to Newkirk who then read the Sioux wedding prayer. "Grandfather, Tunkasina, you are giving us life again. For many days we were lonesome for you. Earth was cold and the winds were strong. But now we hear songs. Your children are singing, and we are happy. They are singing, and we are lighthearted. It is the time for your children to find happiness with each other. It is the time to build nests. It is the time for pairing. It is the time for flying and the time for the Eagle. In the early morning we see this, and we hear it under the warm moon. Tunkasina, there is no bird without a song. No creature without a call. No man without a skill. And into the bird you put the song, and into the creature you put the call, and into the man you put the skill. You are good. Tunkasina, all your creatures need a partner. You made us that way. Each wing needs a mate. You made it that way. Each feather needs its likeness, it's that way. In secret we carry a feather. It is close to our heart. In secret there is its likeness. It is close to a heart. On a spring day your promise will be kept. The two will meet, and your life will start in them. Your song will be in them. Your happiness will come to them. They will praise you. He hechetu. (That is all.)***"

"Andrew, do you take Mady to be your wife?" Hogan asked.

"I do," Carter answered, with a voice that was a little shaky and nervous.

"Do you promise to have and to hold her from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, treasure and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Mady, do you take Andrew to be your husband?"

"I do," Mady beamed.

"Do you promise to have and to hold him from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, treasure and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Who has the rings?" Hogan asked. Newkirk and Lilly produced the rings. Lilly took Mady's bouquet of flower while Newkirk handed a ring to Carter. The groom and bride then turned to face each other.

Carter took Mady's hand in his and as he slipped her grandmother's ring on her said. "With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Then taking his ring from Lilly, Mady repeated the words placing his parents ring**** on Andrew's hand. "With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

"With the authority as the ranking Allied Commander in the area, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Hogan said with a wide smile. Carter reached over and kissed Mady for a long moment. When they broke apart Hogan had them turn towards the guests. "I am happy to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Carter."

Everyone in the tunnel congratulated the happy couple. Newkirk made sure he got to kiss the bride. Then they made their way to where the reception was set up. LeBeau had prepared some hors d'oeuvres and a small cake. The cake's sides were decorated with flowers and on top two small silver bells were looped together with blue ribbon that matched Mady's dress. LeBeau poured champagne for everyone.

"A toast," Newkirk started holding his glass up. "Well, I don't know exactly what to say except, congratulations Andrew and Mady. May your life together be long and filled with love. Also I'd like to present this," he handed the newlyweds a document.

Carter and Mady's eyes were misty when they saw it. "I don't know what to say, but thank you doesn't seem enough!" Carter exclaimed. The document was an Allied marriage license signed by Colonel Hogan. It was decorated with an eagle and an American flag.

"You're welcome. We couldn't let you get married without proof. Its official and a legal document," Newkirk explained.

"Thank you," Mady kissed both Newkirk and Hogan.

"You're welcome. We had to have something for you and this was all Newkirk's idea. He's been working on it for days," Hogan said giving Mady a hug. Everyone took time to look at the detailed work as LeBeau passed out the hors d'oeuvres. Hogan moved a little away from the group.

Kinch walked over standing close to his commander and said, "What are you thinking, sir?"

"Just wondering when the rest of us will have a chance to do this," Hogan answered taking a drink of his champagne.

"I bet LeBeau will be married within six months after the war is over," Kinch said.

"Six months?" Hogan looked a little surprised.

"Well you have to give him a chance to meet her," Kinch defended his statement.

"I think it'll be more like four months," Hogan laughed.

"You're probably right. However for Newkirk, I'd say a year to a year and half. He's going to have to choose between Bit and Pieces and Deana."

"I think you're right there, but if the ladies find out about each other, we'll be attending a funeral instead of a wedding," Hogan said with a smirk.

"So true, Newkirk likes to live dangerously. What about you, sir? When do you think you'll get married?" Hogan's eyes shifted downward while he took a sip of his champagne. "You've already decided to ask her to marry you!" Kinch exclaimed.

Hogan looked up at him slightly stunned, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Only to me, congratulations sir," Kinch placed a hand on Hogan's shoulder.

"She hasn't said yes, yet," Hogan responded with a grin.

"She will, she will," Kinch assured him.

"What about you?" Hogan asked.

"That depends on how Toledo goes," Kinch answered with a grin. He unconsciously patted his coat pocket where he kept the phone number for the Princess. Working for the phone company, he knew how to tap into the main phone line trunk to make calls that wouldn't be traced back to the Stalag. Every so often they'd been able to talk, and Toledo was looking much more interesting.*****

"How is Princess Yawanda these days?"

"Doing very well," Kinch responded missing her more than usual. "I need some more champagne." Both men made their way back over to the group.

David wormed his way out of his dad's arm and waddled over to the cake. He pointed up to it on the table saying, "Cake, cake!"

"Looks like it's time to cut the cake," LeBeau laughed watching the toddler. Everyone joined around as Mady and Carter cut the first slice of cake.

* * *

Kohl continued his search shining his torch on the ground, he'd made sure the light had a filter on it so that it only covered a small area straight downward to avoid as much as possible of it being seen by patrols. He had to work at night to avoid being caught. The first night he'd made sure that Schmidt's body had been found, the second night torrential rains fell and he feared the item might have been lost permanently. Still on this night, he was determined and made a painstaking inch by inch search. Jackpot! Now he had the means to gather the intelligence to take down Fuchs and Papa Bear once and for all.

* * *

* Ceremony is from: www dot myweddingvows dot com/ wedding-ceremony/

**Unity candle ceremony is from: www dot weddingsglaore dot com/ unity dot html

*** Prayer is from: www dot aaanativearts dot A Sioux Wedding Prayer

**** Used with permission from the story _The Ring_, www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5736437/1The_Ring

*****Episode – The Prince From The Phone Company


	27. Chapter 27

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

The next day Fuchs was sitting in his office at Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters sifting through the reports from the night before. He heard a knock on his door and called out 'Enter', surprised to see Major Hochstetter come into his office. "Sir, what can I do for you?" Fuchs stood up.

Hochstetter waved his second in command to sit back down as he took a seat. "This file was left at my home a couple of days ago. I've read through it, but nothing in it was a surprise," he passed the file over to Fuchs.

"I'd wondered what Kohl had done with it. It was one of the few things that I could tell that he'd taken from my home besides money. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I try to work on ways to capture Papa Bear." Fuchs placed the Papa Bear file in a desk drawer. "Sir, something on Kohl's suspect board got me to thinking. Could Papa Bear be a position and not a person?"

"What do you mean? Hogan is Papa Bear," Hochstetter was adamant.

"We know that the average lifespan of an underground agent is about six months. Could it be possible that the reason we can't find proof of who Papa Bear is is because several people have filled that position? If their leader is captured or taken out, another person steps into his place carrying on as Papa Bear to keep the organization afloat," Fuchs explained, hoping his boss took the bait.

"That's an interesting hypothesis, but we know that Hogan has something to do with the underground and he hasn't been taken out, _yet_. But it is worth investigating. Perhaps it's part of the setup, and something that Hogan could have instructed them to do to throw us off. If, as you've supposed in your file, that he's only a military adviser to the underground, and not an active participant. I'd like you to follow through on that angle and see where it leads. Once we've taken care of Kohl, that is" Hochstetter ordered.

"Jawohl, perhaps this will give us the needed ammunition to arrest Hogan and Klink finally," Fuchs smiled predatorily.

"That would be a good day. Hogan is involved with the underground and has run of that damn camp. One of these days we will catch him outside the stalag and be able to deal with him! However today, I've spent the morning explaining to Berlin what Kohl has done, and our supposition that he killed Oberst Schmidt. Fortunately after that last report you smuggled for Burkeman made it to SS Headquarters, a death warrant was signed for Schmidt. Berlin is trying to spin it that the Gestapo did the dirty work for the SS in taking out Schmidt, but the SS are causing political trouble. I've been ordered to have Kohl brought to Berlin for execution when we capture him. Somehow, I don't think he's going to live that long," Hochstetter explained with a smirk.

"Sir, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Headquarters. Perhaps we should take what's left of Kohl to Berlin," Fuchs said with concern. Hiding the fact that if he found Kohl, there would be nothing left of the man for Hochstetter to take out his retribution.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle them. I won't be denied my rightful revenge! I will squeeze the life out of the Lieutenant with my bare hands. I want you to concentrate on finding the bastard. What is the latest on the investigation?" Hochstetter asked with anger flashing through his eyes.

"I've interviewed nearly half the town and no one has seen him. Most seem relived that he's missing. I spent a few hours interrogating Hogan and his men with no luck. Although since it's been a few days, I think I'll go back out there and see if anything's changed. Kohl is being careful and hasn't returned to his or Mady's home. With the large reward out for his capture, there's no way he's hiding on his own. Someone has to be helping him, and I'll find out who it is," Fuchs answered with determination. He really did believe that Kohl had help, but he didn't know who at this point.

"I would like to interrogate Hogan personally; unfortunately, I have to continue to do damage control with Berlin and the SS. Do you think Kohl's left the area? Could he have followed after Lilly and David?" Hochstetter asked, sincerely concerned for their safety.

"I'd thought of that, but I doubt it. They are safe and took precautions so not to be followed. I notified the local authorities to be on the lookout for Kohl, but they've not seen any sign of him. Kohl is too focused on me, and I keep putting myself out there as a target. A couple of times I felt that I'd been watched. Unfortunately, I haven't caught him yet. The only way he's going to be able to vindicate himself is to hang around here," Fuchs said, watching Hochstetter intently.

"I found fresh footsteps outside my window yesterday, so he has to be somewhere close. Keep me informed. Captain, be careful, Kohl's proved that he has no hesitation to kill and I don't want you to be his next victim," Hochstetter said standing up. "But find him sooner rather than later!"

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Fuchs responded standing.

Before leaving, Hochstetter walked over studying a framed picture of birds on the wall. It was a picture that Lilly had taken of a mother bluebird feeding a worm to her babies in the nest. "Does Lilly plan to continue her photography? She is quite good at it."

"When David is a little older. She wants to teach him her passion for it," Fuchs answered. Perhaps it was dangerous having the picture that he'd taken his underground name from in the office, but he enjoyed the presumptuousness of it. It was a visual reminder of what he was fighting for and his motivation to keep the underground safe.

"By then, might David have a little brother or sister to share that passion with," Hochstetter inquired.

"Hopefully, but not until this war is won, until then it seems inappropriate to celebrate a new life."

"You have to remember that is the precise reason we're fighting. To preserve our way of life, and a child is the perfect example. You have a good family, do what is necessary to keep them safe," Hochstetter said. For a couple of seconds sadness could be seen in his eyes, and Fuchs knew exactly where Hochstetter's thoughts had taken him, to Lisal*. The woman Hochstetter loved and lost in an Allied air raid a few weeks ago. Then the emotion was masked as fast as it had appeared.

"I will sir," Fuchs promised as Hochstetter left his office. That was the reason the Allies had to win this war, so they could truly preserve what life meant for everyone, not just the Fuehrer's deranged version of life.

* * *

Kohl had spent the better part of several nights searching for the keys that he'd seen Fuchs toss into the ravine after rolling Schmidt's body down it. Other men might not need keys to start a motorcycle but he did. Lock picking and hotwiring engines were not in his repertoire of skills. After witnessing Schmidt's death, he'd made his way to his friend's house to hide. When he arrived, he poured himself a large stiff drink. His world had fallen in on him, and he didn't know where to turn or who could be trusted, but did know a perfect place to hide. He'd helped Schmidt build a secret bomb shelter under the house, so he went about moving things into it that he needed to survive. The next day when the Gestapo and SS had shown up to clear the house of any military content, they hadn't given the old motorcycle a second thought because Kohl had removed the tires, making the machine appear not to be in working order. He'd drained the gas tank and hidden the extra gas in the shelter. The SS took a few military files and left most of the house untouched, which gave Kohl the perfect place to hole up. If anyone else had shown up, he'd just slip into the bomb shelter.

Now it was late afternoon and he was reinstalling the tires on the bike, and had refilled the gas tank. Everywhere he'd looked for answers had proven fruitless, but there was one sure way to find what he needed. He'd start following Fuchs's every move now that he had transportation. He changed into one of Schmidt's SS uniforms and made his way out to Gestapo Headquarters. One staff car was sitting in the parking lot. All he had to do was wait, Fuchs would slip up; Kohl just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Just prior to Fuchs leaving the office, his secretary escorted Heer Sergeant Sjurd Eike into his office. He was tall, blond, with handsome rugged features. His uniform was adored with medals including the Iron Cross First Class. By German standards, this man was considered a national hero. He held his hat in his hands as he stood in front of Fuchs's desk.

"What can I do for you, Sergeant?" Fuchs indicated for the man to have a seat.

"Sir, I've been told that you're handling the case of my sister's murder. I'd like to know everything that you can tell me about it. Please don't soft-wash it, I've served on the Eastern Front and now I'm heading to the Western Front. I want to know exactly what happened to her," Eike explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'll tell you what I can. What is your sister's name?" Fuchs asked. He had several missing and dead locals they were investigating currently.

"My baby sister is Madeline Asta Eike, but everyone knew her as Mady," Eike answered. Fuchs held his face blank not reacting to Mady's name. How would this affect Carter, Mady, and Hogan's operation?

* * *

*My story – Code Name Angel and sequel The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story


	28. Chapter 28

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

"I got it!" Carter sat straight up from where he'd been resting on his bunk.

"Got what?" Newkirk asked jumping up when Carter called out nearly dropping his cards.

"I know who Howland is. He's President Roosevelt and Churchill's cousin," he explained.

"Is that true Gov'nor?" Newkirk's eyes were big as he turned around looking at Hogan.

"Yes, it is," Hogan responded with a sigh leaning against his doorframe.

"No wonder it was so urgent that he was rescued," Kinch said with a low whistle. "That's what was in the communiqué that you couldn't tell us."

"Yes it was, and it has to remain a secret. It puts too many people in danger if that news gets out. Understood?" Hogan ordered looking around at the men. Everyone answered affirmatively.

"We were in OCS together. Not in the same class, but at the same time. There was this exercise where my team and his had to get to an objective and were on opposing sides. We won, but it was close. The losers bought the winners a round of beer, and we got to spend some time talking. We saw each other a few times, even though there's not a lot of time to socialize when going through training. Then towards the end when family members responded with RSVPs for the graduation ceremony, everyone got a big surprise when President Roosevelt said he was coming. Justin never said anything about their relationship. He wanted to be accepted for who he was, not whose family he belonged too. I haven't seen Justin since we graduated from OCS. Wow, I can't believe he's really here," Carter explained excitedly.

"What's OCS?" LeBeau asked confused.

"It is officer candidate school*, where you can become an officer but don't have to go through all four years of West Point. The US started the program in 1940 in anticipation of the war," Carter answered.

"You should go see your friend," Newkirk urged.

"Yeah, I think I will," Carter said eagerly. Then he dropped his head, his excitement gone, and his face crestfallen.

Hogan walked over to Carter's bunk. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Well something's wrong. What is it? Do we need to get Wilson?" Newkirk asked laying his deck of cards down.

"No. It's just that the needs of the operation have to come first. I can't see Justin," Carter answered quietly.

"Why not? You're not making much sense," Newkirk said shaking his head.

"I'm wearing sergeant's stripes," Carter responded.

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Newkirk asked confused.

"He'd ask questions I can't answer," Carter replied his head still low.

Hogan had been quietly thinking through the situation. "Howland knows all about the operation. I don't see any harm that could come from you seeing him or explaining what's going on. I think you should spend some time with your friend after lights out. It would be good for his morale," Hogan said. Not voicing how good he thought it would be for Carter also.

"Really, sir?" Carter asked with a brighter face and Hogan nodded his head yes.

Everyone turned around as Schultz came in announcing roll call. "Colonel Hogan, is everyone here tonight? If not, can we please tell the Kommandant that everyone is here?" Schultz had a look of plea on his face.

"Everyone is here. What's going on?" Hogan replied, concerned.

"The guards on leave will be back tomorrow and we both know that they didn't take the flowers. The Kommandant is going to be angry again when he learns they didn't take the flowers," Schultz answered.

"Klink is still upset about the flowers?" Hogan asked incredulously and Schultz nodded his head. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him tomorrow."

"Danke, I think. What did happen to the flowers?" Schultz asked unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"We had a wedding," Hogan answered honestly.

"A wedding?" Schultz face lit up. "Who got married?"

"I did," Carter said lying back down.

"You did?" Schultz was confused and looked around at the others for confirmation. "Who did you marry?"

"My girlfriend from town, we've been dating for about two years," Carter answered with a bright smile.

"Oh, I know nothing. Nothing! Raus! Everyone. Time for roll call," Schultz ushered the men out the door. When everyone else was outside, he patted Carter on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

* * *

After lights out, Carter went down to the tunnel infirmary. "Are you all right? Do you need something?" Wilson asked concerned looking up from his desk.

"I just wanted to see how Justin is doing?" Carter responded walking over to his friend.

"Andrew? Is that you?" Howland watched him come closer.

"Yep, how are you doing?" Carter asked sitting down on a chair that Wilson brought over.

"I had no clue you were here. What are you doing here?" Howland questioned.

"I'm a part of the operation. Got shot down a couple of years ago, and well circumstances worked out that I was able to join Colonel Hogan's team," Carter answered taking in his friend's injuries.

"Do you think you and Lilly can hold things down here for a few minutes? I need to run topside and get a few things," Wilson asked standing near Carter. Lilly was talking with Private Bernard.

"Sure, take your time," Carter responded and Lilly shook her head in agreement. Wilson left the infirmary.

"I know I'm only half seeing, but what's with the enlisted stripes?" Howland raised his eyebrow.

"This is an enlisted man's camp and Colonel Hogan is the only officer allowed. Occasionally an officer will be processed through here until he's moved to the Oflag not too far from here. When I got here the first time, the team processed me and sent me out with an underground member to rendezvous with the submarine, but the Jerries were all over the place and we didn't get far. Instead of risking recapture, I came back here to hide out until the heat let up some. Well that took nearly a month before it was safe to travel again. In the meantime, Colonel Hogan decided he wanted to branch out into sabotage. One thing led to another and I made the explosives needed. We snuck out, planted the dynamite, and boy you should have seen that bridge blow. It stopped a Panzer division in its tracks and took them quite a while before they could be rerouted. Since there wasn't anyone else who could handle the explosives, I volunteered to stay. So during the next air raid, I snuck out of camp and got myself recaptured by the camp guards as a sergeant. On their official documents, we changed my middle name and they've never realized that they captured me twice," Carter explained.

"This is a pretty impressive operation. I can see why you joined in. When the war is over, I bet you'll make Captain or maybe even Major," Howland said in amazement.

"I don't know about that, I'll just be glad when this war is over," Carter said shaking his head.

"It will be by spring trust me. Spring," Howland assured him.

"Not looking forward to another winter in this place, but we can hold out until spring," Carter shifted uncomfortably holding his side.

"How were you hurt?"

"Got shot by the Gestapo a few days ago, when I went into town to get my wife," he explained.

"Your wife! How did that happen? Who is she? Oh this story I have to hear," Howland shifted anxiously waiting for the explanation.

"I met Mady not too long after I joined the group. When I went to pick her up, it seems this Gestapo officer also had his eyes on Mady. Needless to say, he didn't take the news well when he found out we were getting married. Colonel Hogan married us yesterday and Mady is going with you to London for her safety," Carter explained.

"I've meet her and she seems like a wonderful lady. Congratulations. I'm sorry the both of you have to be separated, but when we get back to England, I'll watch over her for you," Howland promised.

"I'd appreciate that a lot. What's going on with you?" Carter asked.

"This was my forty-sixth mission, four more and I rotate home. I'm on the short list to be on the pilot crew for Sacred Cow," Howland said shifting again slightly.

"What's Sacred Cow**?"

"It's a new Air Force plane designated to transport the President, but with my leg I might not be eligible anymore," Howland responded sadly.

"I have a feeling you'll still make it. Sounds like it would be a pretty good gig," Carter looked up when he saw Fuchs enter the infirmary.

"Thanks, I hope so," Howland followed Carter's gaze. "You have every type of uniform here."

"That's not one of our uniforms, Fuchs really is Gestapo, but not the man who shot me," Carter answered. Both men waited as Fuchs kissed Lilly. "Bluebird, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Howland."

Bluebird walked over to the men. "We've met, although you might not remember. You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"You were there when we were rescued from the SS hellhole. Thank you for getting us out of there," Howland shook Bluebird's hand.

"No thanks needed," Fuchs turned when Bernard started getting too loud.

"Oh not again," Howland moaned. "Someone please shut him up!"

"What's wrong with him?" Fuchs watched, concerned at the volume and tone of the Englander.

"He's claustrophobic," Howland said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what that means," Fuchs shook his head.

"He's afraid of enclosed spaces and this behavior has been going on since he got here. He's responded best when Lilly has spent time with him." Just then Bernard began to shout loud enough to be heard topside, and ran out of the room shoving Lilly to the ground.

* * *

*http:/ ocshistory dot org/army_museum/index dot html

** Sacred Cow is the forerunner of Air Force One. www dot theaviationzone dot com/factsheets/c25 dot asp


	29. Chapter 29

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Lilly waved her husband off indicating she was all right and Fuchs took off stopping Bernard just outside the infirmary entrance. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall holding the Englander up to where he could barely stand on his toes. Terrified Bernard let out a blood curling scream.

"You will shut up!" Fuchs demanded clamping a hand over the Private's mouth. Instantly Bernard cooperated out of fear, and Fuchs slowly removed his hand from his face. Pushing Bernard up higher against the wall he sternly warned, "Down here you're safe. However, this behavior of yours is endangering that safety. And the safety of my wife and child! Plus the lives of every man in this operation are in jeopardy if the tunnels are discovered by your yelling. If you can't stay quiet until you're safely in England then I will arrange for you to become a proper guest of Herr Hitler. The entire time you shall spend in a small windowless cell until the Allies win this war, however many years that takes. Do I make myself clear, Private?" Bernard shook his head yes. Fuchs let him go and Bernard stumbled until he got his footing. "Get back in there and I don't want to hear another sound from you!" Fuchs pointed to the infirmary. Bernard wide-eyed complied and climbed onto his cot pulling his legs up close to his chest. Fuchs walked over to Lilly making sure she was all right.

Behind them, Hogan and Kinch had come running down the tunnel to quell the noise from the errant Private. They'd seen Fuchs confrontation with Bernard, but didn't make their presence known until Bernard was cowering on his bunk.

"Is everything all right in here now?" Hogan asked concerned at the dirt on Lilly's dress.

"Yes, I'm fine. He became scared of Fritz's uniform and I was in the way of the exit," Lilly answered with Fritz's arm protectively around her shoulders. They all moved out into the hallway to talk freely.

"I'm sorry he hit you," Hogan apologized trying to keep the anger he felt out of his voice. He couldn't wait to get rid of the Private.

"It wasn't your fault, and I really am fine," Lilly replied with a reassuring smile. "Thomas just needs a time out."

"I think he's willing to take that time out now," Fritz said glaring back towards the infirmary.

"I saw your persuasion with him," Hogan responded.

"He had to be dealt with swiftly, but I would not have hurt the boy," Fritz declared.

"I wasn't concerned. In fact you might have been gentler than I would have been," Hogan said shaking his head.

"Persuading people to my line of thinking is part of my job, and I'm very good at my job," Fritz replied with a smirk.

"Of that I had no doubt," Hogan said glad Fuchs was on their side and not an adversary. His friend would be a scary person to face on the wrong side of an interrogation room. Wilson came back down with his supplies and was filled in on what had happened. He promised to keep an eye on the young Private until time to leave for the plane.

"I had a visitor earlier and it concerns Carter and Mady," Fuchs started. Hogan called Carter over to them. "To my surprise, Mady's brother came to see me about her murder this afternoon."

"Brother?" Hogan said stunned then he turned towards Carter. "Did you know about this brother?"

"Yes, sir," Carter answered shaking his head.

"You told me that she had no family," Hogan retorted angrily.

"No sir, I said she had no family here. She has a brother, two sisters, her parents, a couple of uncles and their families," Carter corrected.

"Carter!" Hogan ground out. He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. Then he opened them asking Kinch to bring Mady to the meeting room. When everyone was gathered around, Hogan stood against the wall. "Fritz, tell us what happened this afternoon."

"A Sergeant Eike came to my office asking about Mady. He showed me a well-worn photo of the two of them taken a few of years ago. He's pretty broken up thinking that she's been murdered," Fuchs explained.

"Sjurd's here?" Mady gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "How did he know where I am?"

"He said a friend of his saw you in the tavern and recognized you from a snapshot. Probably the same one he showed me. After speaking with the bar's owner he came to see me, he wanted to get any information he could before informing your parents," Fuchs answered.

"Does he know about Andrew or our marriage?"

"All he knows is that you're missing. I told him that a body hadn't been found and he shouldn't give up hope."

"What I want to know is why you two didn't tell us about him. Is there any other family we need to worry about showing up?" Hogan demanded with his arms crossed.

"Mady's estranged from her family. She hasn't seen or spoken to them in over two years, sir," Carter revealed. "As far as we knew they didn't know where she was."

"I need to know why the split," Hogan ordered. Mady and Carter's eyes met, an unspoken understanding passed between them, then she looked down biting her lower lip. "Fellas, would you give us some privacy?" Kinch, Newkirk, Fuchs, and LeBeau all stood to leave.

"No, it's all right, everyone can stay. Mady's family are Nazis, and obviously she's not. About three years ago there was an incident that divided her from her family," Carter explained.

"What was this incident?" Hogan asked determined to get the truth.

"My cousin, Millie, was younger than me. I loved her so much, and spent as much time as I could with her since we lived close to each other. Millie was born different; she didn't learn like a normal child and never could go to school. She was always like a four or five year old even when she was a teenager. Millie loved people and had a special way about her that she could never see the bad in anyone. Her mother loved her, but her father and other siblings were embarrassed by Millie." Mady stopped taking deep breaths before she continued. Carter held her hand in support. "There was this new hospital for kids like Millie that was opened near our town. Her father decided to put her in it. I begged him not too and promised I would take complete care of her. My parents said that I was too young to understand what I would be taking on and for my future, and they couldn't allow it. Our grandmother was ill and didn't have much strength to fight them. It nearly killed grandma when she found out where Millie was. I was told that she could have no visitors at the hospital, and we could only see her when she came for holidays. But I missed her terribly so one day I went to the hospital to see her. When I got there, I was sternly told to go home. Not being deterred I snuck into the ward. What they were doing to the poor children was indescribably horrid." She stopped wiping a tear away.

"You don't have to tell that part," Carter said softly then held her close. He gave Hogan a look that said he'd explain later.

"I couldn't leave my cousin in that place and was so angry at the doctors and nurses. I thought my Aunt wouldn't allow Millie to be there if she knew what I'd seen. I found Millie and she'd been given some type of operation that left her disfigured. When she saw me she just cried and cried begging me to get her away from the bad people. I hid until the nurse left the ward and snuck her out of the hospital. It took most of the night to get her home and I just knew her parents would be as angry as I was. But when we got to the house the entire family was waiting for us. The hospital had notified them that Millie was missing and that I'd been there. I told my family what I saw adamant we had to protect her. My father said that I just didn't understand the therapies the doctors were using. Millie's father screamed for a long time about the problems I had caused taking her out of there. Her mother wouldn't even look at Millie. Then our fathers took my cousin back to that awful place. I did everything I could to stop them, but wasn't able. A week later Millie was dead."

"I'm so sorry," Hogan said watching Mady tremble in Carter's arms. "What happened next?"

"My father told me that if I couldn't stay out of trouble that he'd have no choice but to admit me to the same place. I was terrified and ran to my grandmother. She protected me as best as she could. Her heart was growing weaker and she needed constant help, so I became her nurse for the last two months of her life. When I explained the things that had happened, she told me I'd done the right thing. We were always closer than my mother and I'd ever been. Grandma was worried what would happen to me. She told me about some money hidden in the house and jewelry. She knew she was dying and made me take the money and jewelry and leave. I told her I couldn't, but she forced me to go because the train only stopped there every few days and she wouldn't live long enough for me to take the next train. Grandma told me that it was her dying wish to know that I was safe; then she could pass happily and be with my grandfather again. With a broken heart, I packed my things, kissed her goodbye and left. Often I've wondered how long I was gone before my parents noticed. After taking four trains crossing the country, I ended up in Hammelburg. Ulfred was putting out a help wanted sign when I walked by trying to decide what to do next. He hired me instantly and let me stay in the back of the bar until I found a place. He never asked me what I was hiding from, and always treated me like I was a member of the family. Two months later I met Andrew," Mady explained looking at Andrew the entire time.

"Mady's father had a habit of using his fists to get his point across. I won't allow him to get near her again," Carter said protectively.

"Wow, that's…a lot to be carrying around," Newkirk said shocked he hadn't heard any of this before. "Don't worry; we'll help protect Mady from him always." The others chimed in agreement.

"Sjurd loved Millie too and we've always been close. He'd already enlisted in the army and didn't know what happened until he came home on leave after Millie had died," Mady explained. She'd calmed down enough to stop shaking.

"He'll be here for two days and then is heading for the Western Front," Fuchs said.

"He's not going to the Eastern front?" Mady asked.

"Nein, he's been there and is being reassigned. If he knows you're alive, he's going to want to see you," Fuchs said.

"Which presents problems," Hogan started. "The plane will be here in three hours. There's no time for you to meet with him and get on that plane. I'm not sure when we could get another plane in here, and going to London on the submarine wouldn't be safe. We have no idea how it would affect the baby so that's not a viable option."

"If you meet with your brother then you're going to have to come in and talk with Hochstetter. Making you disappear again would be tricky. Plus Kohl is still out there looking for you," Fuchs interjected.

"The option is yours. What do you want to do?" Hogan asked Mady.


	30. Chapter 30

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Kohl sat on the motorcycle watching Gestapo Headquarters from the alleyway across the street. With only one staff car in the parking lot, he was sure Fuchs was out, but his nemesis would have to return at some point and he'd be waiting. Then he'd pick up his trail following Fuchs until he had the proof needed to show the Captain was a traitor to the Third Reich. An hour and half into the stakeout, Major Hochstetter came out of the building and drove off in his staff car. Kohl decided to follow Hochstetter in case his boss was going to meet up with Fuchs. Instead, Hochstetter went to the Hauserhoff for dinner, which was something the Major did a couple of times a week. Kohl parked and walked around outside the establishment staying out of Hochstetter's line of sight. The Major was sitting at his favorite table drinking a beer, but instead of watching the female entertainer, he was staring into his beer with something obviously weighing on heavy on his mind. Kohl would have loved to go inside and talk with Hochstetter trying to explain his side of events of the last week but that was too dangerous. Hochstetter would have him arrested immediately and all of this would have been for nothing. His only hope was that when he had the proof Fuchs was a traitor that Hochstetter would listen to him. Then he could make up for hurting the man he admired. When the waitress brought the Major's dinner, Kohl left the bar to look for Fuchs. He would check a few places around the town and if he didn't have any luck then would head out towards Stalag 13 looking for any type of activity in that area. Perhaps he'd get lucky and capture Papa Bear then get the goods on Fuchs from the underground leader.

**

* * *

In The Tunnels at Stalag 13**

"I'm not sure how Sjurd would react. He always thought I'd come around to how he thinks and used to tease me for being too sensitive. But he never let anyone else tease me. He is a Nazi and believes in Hitler, so if he knew about Andrew he might try to kill him. I love my brother, but I have a husband and a child on the way to consider now. I will go to London and if we all survive this war, we'll find a way to deal with my family afterward," Mady answered, determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked watching her closely.

"Yes, I'm positive. Colonel Hogan, I'd like to spend the time we have left with Andrew alone if that's all right," Mady requested.

"That sounds like a good idea. The rest of us have things to accomplish," Hogan said. The men all stood up leaving the newlyweds alone.

"I am going to miss you so much," Carter said putting his arms around his wife and laying his head on her shoulder. "I don't know how I will make it without being able to see you."

"I'm going to miss you horribly too. Baby, you're going to be all right. You have all the men here and they love you almost as much as I do. You'll help each other through and this war won't last much longer. Your friend seems sure the war will be over in the next six months so we'll be together again before we know it," Mady rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"But that's your entire pregnancy. Our first baby, I want to be there for all of it," Carter said, passionately.

"I'll write letters every day. I know that I can't send them to you, but I'll keep them and you can read them when your home. That way you can experience everything too," Mady answered holding him close.

"I'm not the first soldier that has been in this position and I know that I'll make it, I just hate it. Don't forget about me and run off with someone else," Carter teased then captured her lips in a gentle romantic kiss.

"With as much action as this team sees, I think I should worry about you making out with someone else. Course if you do, you'll have to answer to me, and I won't understand," she threatened back.

"You mean I have to give up my other girlfriends?" Carter asked in mock horror.

"Well, Corporal Billings is rather cute and so is Justin," Mady answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Just remember who put that ring on your hand," Carter started but was interrupted when Mady kissed him. After several minutes of heavy kissing he decided, "We need to find a private place."

"I would love that but you're not up to it. How about if we snuggle for a while in the back," Mady suggested and they left to find a quiet cot.

* * *

"How are we set for getting everyone to the plane?" Hogan questioned his men gathered around the radio. He had one foot on a stool with his hands folded over his knee.

"I have the truck parked just outside our tunnel entrance," Kinch answered sitting at the radio.

"What are we paying for it?" Newkirk asked.

"Fourteen cents a mile and a dollar an hour," Kinch said with a grim face.

"That's highway robbery!" Hogan exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we're still paying for the truck that didn't come back last month. The motor pool Sergeant has raised his prices," Kinch replied with a shrug.

"We'll deal with that before the next job. For tonight, we'll pay what we have too. Newkirk, where do we stand on the uniforms?" Hogan questioned.

"Luftwaffe uniforms are ready for everyone. However, I'm concerned about Carter. He's determined that he's going with us to the plane," Newkirk explained animating with his hands.

"He knows that he's not strong enough and it would endanger the operation. Although I understand him wanting to see Mady off there is no other option. Carter will not be going with us," Hogan ordered.

"Thank you, Gov'nor," Newkirk stated relieved.

"I've made sure the weapons are in good working order and loaded, mon Colonel," LeBeau said.

"Good. Wilson, what about your side?"

"The patients are ready. Howland will need to be sedated for the entire trip, but he understands. Billings and Bernard will need assistance but can walk under their own strength. The ladies and David are good to go," Wilson explained.

"I think the five us of us and Fuchs can handle getting the patients there. How do you think Bernard will react getting topside?" Hogan questioned.

"He'll be relieved, but I'm worried about keeping him quiet on the trek. I think someone needs to keep an eye on him and I'll take that job," Wilson replied.

"All right, but if he needs to be gagged and restrained we'll do it. I want no chances taken. Kinch and Newkirk, you'll carry Howland. I'll take guiding Billings since he seems to respond to me well. We have two hours until the plane lands. Kinch, get on the horn with London and make sure everything is set while the rest of us get changed. Then met us in the wardrobe room," Hogan ordered, hearing affirmative replies from all his men.

* * *

Fritz came into the room that his family was staying in and David went running up to him with his arms out. He picked his son up and held him tight giving him kisses.

"Papa, squashing me," David cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Fritz lightened his hold on the toddler. He walked over and sat on a stool sitting David on his lap. "You and mama are going on a great adventure tonight. You're getting to ride in an airplane high in the sky and it's going to be so much fun. I want you to do something really important for me, okay?"

"What?" David asked with bright eyes.

"Sometimes Mama gets scared on airplanes; I want you to hold her hand tight so she doesn't get scared. Can you do that for me?" David nodded his head yes. "When you're on the plane the engines are going to be really loud, but if they hurt your ears you can put your hands over your ears to make the noise quieter. You're such a brave boy that I want you to take care of mama until I can get to where you are. Will you do that for me?"

"Papa come with us?" David asked tilting his head.

"I can't but I'll come soon I promise. You're going to have so much fun on the airplane. It will go fast and you'll be up with the birds," Fritz explained excitedly.

"Fly, fly!" David held his arms out and Fritz held him up 'flying' him around the room with David laughing the entire time. "Faster, faster." Fritz sped up the speed enjoying every second with his son. Then he held him close and sat back down.

"Who loves you the most?" Fritz asked.

"Papa!'

"Who else?"

"Mama!"

"I love you so much David, and I'm so proud of you. Don't ever forget how proud of you I am. You're going to be the man of the house until I get there, so take really good care of your mama," Fritz said kissing his son on the top of his head as he blinked back the moisture forming in his eyes.

"I love you papa. I'll take care of mama, I promise," David said then wormed his way down to go play.

"He's active tonight. I thought he might be sleeping," Fritz said as his wife came and sat next to him.

"He had a late nap, I'm hoping that when the plane takes off that he falls asleep for the entire trip," Lilly took Fritz's hand. "Why don't you come with us? Hochstetter thinks we already left the area. With us going by plane, he couldn't catch us and we'd all be together."

"I'm tempted, but I can't," Fritz sighed watching his son dig in the dirt.

"Why not?"

"Because Kohl is still out there and everything we've found of his says that he believes Papa Bear and I are working together. It'd be too dangerous for Rob and his men. If Kohl got Hochstetter to listen to him then there's no telling what they'd do to Rob. As soon as it's safe and Kohl's been dealt with then I'll come. I promise," Fritz explained.

Lilly buried her head in his chest, "I know. I'm just so scared of losing you."

Fritz gently lifted her tear stained face to his. "You're not going to lose me. I told you a long time ago that I wasn't that easy to get rid of, you're stuck with me." Then his lips met hers in a tender slow kiss.

* * *

In the infirmary Bernard was pacing around the room. He'd been quiet but now was working himself up again. Anderson was trying to talk him down, but nothing was working. Bernard started towards the infirmary entrance yelling when Billings stepped in his pathway stopping him.

"The Captain told you to sit down and shut up," then Billings decked him knocking Bernard out cold. "You're endangering the baby!"

Hogan and Wilson came through the entrance in time to witness the act. Hogan crossed his arms, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Wilson had a huge grin on his face, "I think Billings is going to be just fine."


	31. Chapter 31

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the end of the tunnel entrance near the road. Carter stood with his arm around Mady's waist.

"You're going to have to say goodbye here," Hogan ordered.

"Sir, I'd like to come with you to the plane. I can make it and I won't be a liability," Carter requested as forceful as he'd ever been. Behind him Wilson caught Hogan's attention shaking his head slightly no.

"I know it's hard and that you want to see Mady off, but you're going to have to trust us. I promise we'll get her there safely. You're just not strong enough and it'll slow us down. I'm sorry but I have to deny the request," Hogan said with authority. Carter started to protest but the look on Hogan's face made him back down.

"I think it's wonderful you want to see me safely away, but he's right baby, it's better for you to stay here. I love you," Mady said putting her arms around his neck. The others started moving out the tunnel giving them a private moment.

"I love you and as soon as this war is over, nothing will ever drag me away from your side again. I'll be there before the baby is born. Please be careful," Carter said and kissed her goodbye. Mady left climbing up the ladder with one last glace at the man she loved.

"I promise to take good care of your wife," Hogan said as he squeezed the young man's shoulder then climbed up last.

"I know you will, sir," Carter answered and watched as the entrance was closed. He stood there for how long he didn't know with tears streaming down his face. He knew Mady was safe with them, but he was already missing her horribly. Eventually he turned and went back to the barracks lying in his bunk counting the moments until his team was back. Olsen and Garlotti sat with him until the others returned.

* * *

The patients were loaded into the truck and everyone was aboard when Hogan climbed in the passenger seat while Newkirk drove to the landing strip. They waited about twenty minutes before they could hear the plane and Kinch gave the all clear to land signal. As the plane came to a stop on the runway, Newkirk moved the truck as close as possible.

Two men got off the plane meeting the group. "I'm Sergeant Hollingsworth and this is Corporal Evens and we're both medics. It's my understanding that we have severely injured patients, sir," the Sergeant saluted Hogan who returned the salute. The medics never gave any indication of being nervous around people in German uniforms.

"Yes, three patients, and three passengers. Our medic, Sergeant Wilson will give you the details. Take good care of all of them, they're all very special," Hogan ordered and then moved away as the medics talked. Hogan watched as his men moved the patients onto the plane and Mady helped Billings.

"I've already said thank you to Colonel Hogan, but I really want to say thank you for everything. You're such a good friend to Andrew, please take care of him, and make sure he gets well," Mady said holding Newkirk's hand after they'd secured Howland's stretcher.

"Don't worry luv, I'll make sure he takes it easy and keeps out of trouble. You just take care of yourself and that little one on the way," he answered. Mady gave him a hug and then took her seat. Newkirk stepped off the plane thinking how lucky Carter really was and wondering if he'd ever find a woman like that to love him.

Fritz carried his son on-board and belted him into a special seat installed just for the toddler. "Now remember our deal, you're going to hold Mama's hand so she doesn't get scared." David shook his head yes. "I love you so much and I'll be there soon. It's going to be a lot of fun flying on the plane and I can't wait to hear all about your adventure," Fritz said with a smile then hugged and kissed his son. He stood and hugged and kissed Lilly. "I love you too."

"I love you, please come as quickly as you can and stay safe," Lilly kissed her husband one last time before he left the plane and stood watching while the others were secured. She watched Fritz, her eyes never leaving his face, until the door was closed and the plane took off taxing down the runway. The plane had been on the ground for less than ten minutes and within minutes they were airborne heading towards England. Lilly turned her head away from her son with tears streaking down her face terrified she'd never see Fritz again. She felt a little hand reach for hers holding it tight and turned to see her son looking up at her.

"Don't be scared, I'm being brave like Papa said," David said with all seriousness.

"Thank you baby, you're very brave," she reached down giving the toddler a hug. "Mama loves you so much," she tried to blink away the tears that wouldn't stop. Mady held her other hand in support with mist in her own eyes.

* * *

The men stood watching as the plane took off and became airborne. Then they made their way back to the truck and drove to Fuchs' car. "How long will the flight take?" Fuchs asked leaning against his car on the side of the road.

"About two hours," Hogan answered. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Fuchs lied. He knew exactly how Carter felt with his family on that flight.

"They'll make it with no problems. The RAF escorts should have already met up with them," Hogan tried to comfort his friend.

"I know. I'll just feel better when I know they've landed safely. Will someone be manning the radio tonight?" he asked kicking the dirt with his boot.

"Baker will be until we get back and then I'll take over. I'll contact you as soon as I hear," Kinch promised.

"Use the new emergency frequency; I don't want to take any chances until the Kohl situation is resolved. I guess I better get my head back in the game, there's no telling what he's up too tonight. Rob, thank you for getting them out of Germany for me," Fuchs said.

"I'm glad I could my friend. And we're keeping that promise to your wife; you're getting out of here as soon as Kohl is dead. I don't want Lilly mad and coming after me, she's too formidable of a woman to be on her bad side," Hogan replied with a smile.

"That she is," Fuchs answered with a chuckle.

"Take care, we'll talk soon," Hogan embraced him for a moment and then they parted ways. Hogan and his men went back to Stalag 13, while Fuchs headed to Hammelburg. He decided that a beer would taste pretty good right now, and knew where he could find company while waiting to hear his family had landed in London. Perhaps there was even an update on Kohl.

* * *

Kohl had been wandering the back roads around Stalag 13 keeping an eye out for any type of activity when he heard a plane on approach and decided to check it out. But a patrol stopped him before he could follow the sound to the landing area. He showed them his doctored SS identification and they finally let him pass. For a moment when it looked like they were going to detain him, he had his hand on his hidden gun ready to murder both men without hesitation. One of the guards changed his mind and let Kohl pass; unfortunately, it was too late for him to see where the plane landed. So he took off in the direction the sound had traveled trying to locate the plane. It was curious that it came in with no running lights so late at night, but if it had been damaged perhaps the lights weren't working.

He made his way to the clearing in time to see the plane take off, but what he saw in the semi-moon light intrigued him even more. Fuchs and the Luftwaffe Colonel who had killed Schmidt were climbing into a truck. What were they doing out here meeting a plane in the dark of night? Kohl hid his motorcycle off the road watching the truck pass him then swung out following far enough behind they wouldn't hear him. The truck was easy to follow as they had their lights on, and Kohl had turned the motorcycle lights off to lessen the chance of being spotted. When the truck stopped, Kohl pulled over and ditched his ride trying to get close enough to hear what was being said. He saw where the men helped uncover Fuchs' staff car. Now why would Fuchs hide his car? What was so special about this area? As he crept up on the men, he stepped on a small tree branch breaking it and one of the men spun around with a machine gun pointed directly at Kohl. He hid behind a tree frozen, not breathing as the man walking guard checked out the sound. Once he was satisfied nothing was out there he returned to the group. Whoever they were, they were well trained, and he'd have to be careful not to be caught by the group. Kohl saw the Colonel and Fuchs embrace then parting going their separate ways. Kohl was at a crossroads. Did he follow the Luftwaffe Colonel and find out who he was, or did he follow Fuchs?


	32. Chapter 32

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

The bunk bed entrance rose in Barracks Two with a clatter and Newkirk, LeBeau, and Hogan climbed up. Hogan hit the mechanism to lower the bed after he was up, while LeBeau went to check the coffee pot.

"How did it go? Any problems?" Carter asked, anxiously sitting up with a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"No problems at all. The plane took off and they should be halfway to the English channel by now," Newkirk answered him sitting down at the table facing Carter's bunk.

"Where's Kinch?"

"He's down at the radio with Baker. He'll let us know as soon as they've landed," Hogan told him taking a cup of coffee from LeBeau. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, sir. It can't be soon enough for me," Carter said looking miserable.

"Hey, they'll make it just fine. You need to trust me on that one," Newkirk tried to cheer his friend up.

"I just miss her and I'm going to miss the entire pregnancy. Our first child and I'm stuck in this rotten place!" Carter answered frustrated.

"I know how you feel. I'd been married only a few months when I got called up. Then I'd been in England for a short while when I got a letter from Melinda telling me she was pregnant, a week later I was in this dump," Garlotti explained opening his wallet. "All I have is this photo of Leila when she was six months old. I've missed her entire life so far, she's nearly a year old now. But I'll make up for it as soon as we get out of here."

"I'm sorry, I know you miss your wife and daughter too," Carter apologized.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, we just have to stick together, and we'll make it. Everything changes when you become a father. You're just the newest member in that group," Garlotti said with a reassuring smile.

"It's just not that. Being with Mady on my passes has been what's kept me sane and going for these two years. We always arranged our time together when she had her days off of work. Guess I won't be missing any more jobs like when you fellas pretended to end the war.* That sounded like a fun mission," Carter explained trying not to be down.

The bunk bed entrance rose and Carter nearly groaned when Wilson came up with his medic's bag. "How's my patient tonight?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping get Mady and everyone to the plane," Carter answered.

"Glad I could help. Now I want to check you out and make sure with all the climbing in and out of the tunnels today that you didn't tear any stitches," Wilson responded in a way that wouldn't allow Carter to protest, much. Carter rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Use my quarters but keep the lights low. We don't want any Germans coming in on us," Hogan ordered. Carter begrudgingly got up and followed Wilson into the private room.

* * *

Kohl decided it was best to keep Fuchs in his sights and let the Luftwaffe Colonel remain a mystery for now. He followed Fuchs back to town using the same method he'd used when following the truck earlier. Fuchs drove directly to the Hauserhoff, where the Captain met up with Hochstetter. Kohl took up a position close to the one he'd used earlier to spy on Hochstetter wishing there was a way to get close enough to hear what was being said. He watched the waitresses to see if there was anyone who would fill him in later.

"Do you mind if I join you for a beer, Herr Major?" Fuchs asked walking over to the table where Hochstetter sat.

"Not at all," Hochstetter invited him to sit down and then order them each a beer. "What has you out so late tonight?"

"The house is depressing without Lilly and David around. I miss them," he answered taking a long drink from his beer. He needed something to calm his nerves until he knew they were safe, and good company never hurt too. Despite their differences, Fuchs considered Hochstetter a friend.

Hochstetter smiled sadly, "I'm sure you do. How are you handling being alone?"

"At night, I lay there and hold Lilly's pillow. It smells like her. Then I wonder into David's room at least a dozen times a night expecting to see him playing. But they're safe and that's what matters," Fuchs answered, hoping that the plane was safely in English territory by now.

Hochstetter nodding his head knowingly, he'd wondered how many days it would take for Fritz's family to be gone before it caught up with him. "We'll get them back here soon. Kohl is on borrowed time."

"Borrowed something," Fuchs exclaimed angrily. "Someone is helping him. It has to be. There's no other way he'd be able to stay one step ahead of us. I went back out to a few places earlier tonight, but found nothing. Has there been any activity in town?"

"Nein, nothing. I think we have to assume that he has help, and I'm beginning to wonder if someone in the office isn't tipping him off. With all the resources of our men, it's too strange for there not to have been even a sighting of him," Hochstetter replied.

Especially if all the Gestapo and all of the local underground haven't seen him, Fuchs thought to himself before answering. "Do you really think someone at work has been keeping him informed?"

"It's something we have to consider. He does have a few friends in the building," Hochstetter nodded his head.

"We need to check it out, but carefully. If someone is helping him, we don't want to tip them off that we know. They may be the only way we have to find Kohl. Perhaps some surveillance would be in order for a couple of men." Fuchs stopped talking when the waitress brought a pitcher of beer and sat it down on the table.

"Can I get you something to eat, Herr Hauptmann?" Heidi**, the new waitress, asked. Fuchs recognized her as Oscar Schnitzer's niece and a member of the underground.

"Nein, but Danke," Fuchs answered giving her a smile.

"If you change your mind, let me know," she answered then left the men alone tending to her other patrons.

"I suppose she's Mady's replacement. What about Mady's brother? Is he going to cause any problems?" Hochstetter asked once Heidi had moved out of ear shot.

"Sergeant Eike leaves town tomorrow to rejoin his unit on the French Front. I've promised to keep him informed, but do expect him to stop by tomorrow for any updates. I only wish I had one to give him," Fuchs replied with a sigh. He didn't like lying to the man about his sister, but keeping Mady being alive a secret, kept Lilly and David safe and that was Fuchs' prime motivation.

"If you're not in the office I'll speak with him. I want you to do something and don't let anyone but me know the results. Get up early and follow Lieutenant Zweig and make sure he's not meeting up with Kohl. Those two were always friendly," Hochstetter ordered clearing his throat.

"I think that's a good idea. How is your throat feeling tonight, sir? Is it still swollen?"

"It's pretty much back to normal, just a slight irritation occasionally. Thankfully the headache went away a few days ago. In the morning, I'll have Corporal Schneider follow Private Fleming to see if he might be our leak," Hochstetter answered then drained his beer and poured more in his glass. Both men listened as the female singer started singing a popular love song, lost in their own thoughts about the women in their lives. They quietly drank another pitcher of beer and then went to their individual homes.

* * *

Kinch and Baker opened the tunnel entrance and climbed up the ladder stepping into the barracks. Then Kinch hit the mechanism to lower the bed back down. He turned to see anxious eyes waiting for the news. "They made it with no trouble."

"Really?" Carter needed verification.

"Really, they never saw any enemy aircraft nor were they fired at by the Ack Ack batteries. They're safely in London. The Allied High Command is making sure the ladies and David are taken care of and Howland, Billings, and Bernard have been taken to the base hospital for treatment," he replied with a confirming smile.

"Thank you. Everyone, thank you for helping get them there safely," Carter said as he lay down on his bunk with a sigh of relief.

"That's good news. Did you let Bluebird know?" Hogan asked feeling almost as much relief as Carter. At least that part of the mission was a success and over.

"Yes, sir, he was grateful to hear the news also. He said he had a possible new angle on Kohl and would be investigating it in the morning. He'll keep us informed if it turns up anything," Kinch answered.

"Well that's good news too. That Fuchs is a smart one, he'll find Kohl one way or another," Newkirk said just as relieved as the others with all the news.

"Actually it was Hochstetter who came up with it, but Fuchs thinks it might be the solution to the problem," Kinch answered watching Newkirk make a face.

"Well I don't care who came up with the ideal as long as it produces the right results," Hogan said suddenly feeling very weary. Stifling a yawn, he bid everyone goodnight. His men all turned in exhausted also.

* * *

* Episode – War Takes A Holiday – The only episode Carter wasn't in.

** Episode – The Purchasing Plan


	33. Chapter 33

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Two days later, Fuchs was even more frustrated at not finding Kohl by following his friends at Gestapo Headquarters. He had the entire underground, Hogan and his men, and every Gestapo agent in Hammelburg searching for Kohl but nothing was turning up results. Berlin was breathing down their necks demanding that Kohl be caught to satisfy the SS. He needed to take a step back and rethink their strategy. They were missing something obvious and when he found it, then it would make all the sense, and be the way they captured the man who had turned so many lives upside down.

Fuchs went out to Schmitz's house and started searching it again. He saw where the SS had taken some paperwork and it looked like no one had been there recently. He assumed the SS had left the personal belongs to Schmidt's family to claim. He opened the refrigerator door and the soured milk nearly made him gag. He grabbed the bottle and dumped it, rinsed it, and put it out with the other bottles for the milkman to pick up on his next round to the neighborhood. Obviously no one had been eating out of that fridge with the spoiled food. There was a black drop of something staining the sink corner. He rubbed his finger across it but it didn't come off.

"Captain Fuchs, come in," his radio went off.

"I read you Major," he stopped walking through the bedroom.

"Any luck at the residence?"

"Nein, I've spoken with the neighbors and they hadn't seen Kohl. Although they have seen an SS officer come by a time or two," Fuchs explained.

"Do they know if it was Captain Burkeman?"

"They weren't able to identify him, but said it was a Colonel, so most likely not Burkeman. Do you know if a replacement officer has been assigned? I haven't heard of one," Fuchs sat down on a chair studying the patterns in the flooring.

"Not to my knowledge either, but perhaps you should swing by and check it out. I wouldn't put it past the SS to be holding Kohl and not inform us."

"Jawohl Herr Mayor, I'll do that when I've finished here," Fuchs signed off the radio. He thought there was something odd about the floor boards and took his knife out trying to pry at the wood, but wasn't able to loosen it. He assumed it was a defect in the wood and finished searching the living room with no luck. Then he left to talk to Captain Burkeman at the SS facility.

Kohl held his breath, gun trained on Fuchs as he pried at the boards. Had he activated the secret switch, Fuchs would have been dead before the hatch opened completely. He'd been following Fuchs as Fuchs followed other Gestapo trying to learn his location. This was getting him nowhere either and now they were closing in on him. Kohl needed to take more drastic action to get the information against Fuchs. And he knew exactly where to go.

After Fuchs had left, Kohl uncovered the motorcycle and headed off to town. He parked the bike near where the Gestapo motorcycles were parked as cover. Then he causally walked down the street and over two streets, the stores were in the process of closing. He noticed that only a couple of customers were in Max's Grocer, and waited pretending to be looking at a store window that had closed. He could see into the grocery store using the reflection in the window. Max turned his sign over to say closed and escorted the ladies out, and he looked up and down the street nervously. He didn't shut the lights off, but took out a broom and started sweeping the storefront. As the ladies walked off the street, Kohl started to make his move, but Schnitzer showed up in his truck. The veterinarian parked his truck at the front and walked into the store. Kohl changed his location and watched to see what was about to occur. Someone else was inside the store and he pulled the shades down. Then a pretty young blond woman hurried up the street and went into the store. He couldn't see who she was, but he knew he'd just stumbled onto a meeting of the underground. He waited for a few minutes to see if anyone else was going to show up. Max finished sweeping the front of the store and was emptying his pan of dirt when Kohl ran up to him and put his gun in his face forcing his way into the store.

"What do you want Herr Colonel?" Max trembled speaking loudly.

"I know there are three other occupants in the store, where are they?" Kohl demanded angrily. "Come out now, or the old man dies!"

Bruenner, Schnitzer, and the blond came out of the back room with their hands raised. "What can we do for you, Colonel?" Max asked.

"You're going to tell me everything about the underground, and how Captain Fuchs fits into your plans," Kohl commanded.

"Underground! I don't know anything about the underground," Max answered shaking slightly from the gun being in his face.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you always hold meetings after the store closes," Kohl smirked. "All of you, over by the counter so I can see you better." Everyone complied and stood in front of the cash register.

"We're not here for any meeting, I assure you. I'm here to pick up supplies for the dogs that we train for the Gestapo and the Luftwaffe. I'm the town's veterinarian and this is my niece Heidi, she helps me with the heavier bags. I'm not so young anymore," Schnitzer explained holding his back.

"And I suppose you're here for dog food?" Kohl snapped at Bruenner.

"Nein, I'm here to fix the broken shelf," the underground agent responded.

"I know you," Heidi said her eyes growing large. "You're Lieutenant Kohl of the Gestapo! Every day the Gestapo comes into the Hauserhoff asking if we've seen you. But I thought you had blond hair not black hair. Why are you wearing that uniform?"

"I'll ask the questions here! Tell me about Fuchs. How does he fit into your underground group? Is he Papa Bear? Who is the Luftwaffe Colonel he's been seen with," Kohl spat out.

"I don't know anything about the underground, I work with the Gestapo as an informant," Schnitzer said. "The only Luftwaffe Colonel I know in the area is Colonel Klink of Stalag 13."

"No, there's someone else, he's younger than Klink. Who is he? I warn you, if I don't start getting answers I will kill someone, slowly!" Kohl declared. They all murmured that they didn't know any other Colonel.

"Lieutenant, what does this other Colonel look like?" Heidi asked softly playing up to him trying to get him to drop his guard.

"He's about the same height as Fuchs but with dark hair," Kohl smiled at her. She was pretty and maybe he could have some fun with her when he'd got his answers.

"Could General Burkhalter be in town and met with the Captain?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I can tell the difference in a Colonel and a General Dummkopf! Now quit stalling and give me some answers," Kohl ordered raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know anything that you're asking," Bruenner said taking a step closer to the man.

Kohl pistol-whipped Bruenner across the right side of his head, "I told you to all stand by the counter." Bruenner fell to his knees holding the side of his face. Kohl hit him again then moved back daring anyone else to cross him.

Heidi ran over to the downed agent and tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her dress pressing it against the bleeding wounds. "You didn't have to do that, we don't know what you want! We're loyal Germans and if we knew anything about the underground, we'd already have reported it to the Gestapo," she yelled.

Kohl pulled the action back on his Luger and pointed it at Bruenner, "Oh I think you do and you'll tell me everything."

Hochstetter was walking through the town to get out of his office. He'd spent several hours on the phone today explaining to his superiors in Berlin why he hadn't brought Kohl to them yet. When he found Kohl, he was going to beat him to death for all the reaming he'd endured due to that man. Then he'd take the bloody body and dump it on Colonel Bomberg's desk!* The man didn't seem to understand that nobody in Germany wanted Kohl captured more than Hochstetter. He didn't need any thinly veiled threats to encourage him to find Kohl.

He turned down the market street in time to see an SS officer shove a gun in Max's face. Hochstetter started to call out but then thought better of the idea. He called for backup watching the storefront. One of the shades hadn't been pulled down completely and he was surprised to see so many people come out of the back of the store. He couldn't see the officer's face but did recognize that he was wearing Colonel's insignia, and there was something familiar about the man. However, no new SS officer was going to come into his town and interrogate the locals, that was his job. When the Colonel hit Bruenner, Hochstetter knew backup was only a couple of minutes away but he wasn't going to stand for this any longer. He quietly made his way across the street and up to the door. Drawing his weapon he opened the door demanding, "What's going on in here?"

Kohl turned eyes wide at seeing Hochstetter. He grabbed Heidi using her as a shield making his way out the back door. Hochstetter ran after him, but Kohl fired at him then shoved Heidi into the Major. He took off in a full run down the alley and between two buildings barely missing the patrol that ordered him to halt.

"Major Hochstetter that was Kohl," Heidi said as the two untangled themselves from the floor.

"What? Are you sure?" he spat out. Heidi nodded her head yes. "Stay here everyone!" he yelled as he took off chasing after Kohl. Perhaps this day would have a good ending after all.

* * *

* Episode – War Takes a Holiday – Colonel Bomberg is Hochstetter's boss.


	34. Chapter 34

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

After dinner Hogan was summoned to Klink's office. "You wanted to see me, Kommandant?"

"Yes, all my guards have returned from their leaves and none of them took flowers from my garden. Now I want to know who took them and why," Klink was infuriated.

"You're still harping about the flowers. Why are they so important?" Hogan asked, rolling his eyes and taking a seat.

"It's a matter of discipline and respect. Your men don't respect me, and I have to enforce discipline," Klink said, indignant.

"My men respect you. How can you think they don't? They were happy to replant flowers so their Kommandant could have a beautiful garden. It's the pride of the entire camp," Hogan couldn't believe Klink was still going on about this. It wasn't like they decimated his garden; LeBeau only took about a third of the flowers; besides, it was for a good cause.

"They shouldn't have had to be replanted."

"What do you think happened to the flowers? There's none in any of the barracks, your guards would have told you if they saw any bouquets. No one has brought Carter flowers, if you want come look in the hut yourself," Hogan lead Klink into a preplanned trap.

"I don't know, maybe they just threw them away," he wasn't giving up.

"Maybe they ate them," Hogan answered with a hard look.

"Oh come now, don't be ridiculous. Why would anyone eat flowers?" Klink looked a bit confused.

"Because the rations have been lean of late and there's more sawdust in the bread," Hogan countered.

"We don't put sawdust in the bread!" Klink was adamant.

"Then why don't you eat the same bread that comes out of the bakery? Prove it to us and eat the bread we do for a week," Hogan suggested leaning forward in the chair.

"The bakery bakes the bread for the officers the same as it does for the prisoners," Klink countered.

"But it's not the same bread! The rest of the rations have become leaner. What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm doing the best I can, supply convoys have been attacked by the Allies, and not everything is getting through," Klink defended his actions.

"You're not eating any less and Schultz certainly hasn't lost any weight. I think it's only fair that my men get the same rations. We'd even be willing to help. What about that farmer who's asked for help bringing in his crop? For a share in the harvest, we'd be happy to pick the food, and I can guarantee you no escapes," Hogan tried to clinch the deal.

"I'll see what I can do about it," Klink gave in apologetically wondering how Hogan always turned things around.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask." Hogan smiled standing up and leaving, a whistle on his lips as he made his way back to the barracks. The men could certainly use the food, and it gave them room to be out of the compound during the days. Kohl still had to be found.

* * *

**Hammelburg **

Fuchs was on his way back from meeting with Captain Burkeman at the SS facility when he heard Hochstetter call for backup across the radio then Hochstetter yelling about giving chase to Kohl. Although he was too far away to respond, he floored the car making it into town in record time. By the time he arrived, every Gestapo agent in town was searching the area, house by house, roof top by roof top.

"Major, where do you need me?" Fuchs asked as he pulled into the center of town.

"We've got it covered. Go to Max's Grocer and find out what Kohl was doing there," Hochstetter ordered his breath heavy from running.

"Jawohl," Fuchs answered and pulled up next to Schnitzer's truck. He walked into the store to see Schnitzer tending to Bruenner's wounds. Max brought an ice pack to help with the swelling. "What happened?"

Max looked to make sure no other Gestapo were around. "Are we glad to see you. Kohl was here dressed as an SS Colonel demanding to know how you were involved with the underground. Naturally we didn't tell him anything."

"And he's dyed his hair black," Heidi said.

"How badly is Bruenner hurt?" Fuchs asked.

"I think he has a concussion," Schnitzer answered finishing placing the bandage. "He should go home and rest soon though."

"I'll be all right. Fritz, Kohl kept asking about some Luftwaffe Colonel he'd seen with you. It didn't make sense why he wanted to know. We tried to tell him it had to be Klink, but it wasn't was it?" Bruenner asked holding the ice to the side of his face.

"No, it was Hogan. I knew it had to be Kohl who informed Hochstetter that we killed Schmidt," Fuchs answered.

"I thought it might have been Colonel Hogan, but Kohl would never have learned that," Schnitzer said. "It was no great loss losing Schmidt."

"What else did he say?" Fuchs asked. He listened quietly while they explained what had happened. "Why were you meeting tonight?"

"We were coordinating our activities in the search for Kohl. Never expected he'd show up. We gave him a cover story that Bruenner was to fix the broken shelf in the back and Uncle and I were here to pick up supplies. Will Hochstetter be coming back here?" Heidi asked. Fuchs nodded his head yes. "I know what to do when he arrives."

"We'll get the supplies loaded don't worry about it," Fuchs replied. Then he raised Hochstetter on the radio, who informed Fuchs that he'd be at the store in a few moments.

When Hochstetter and two guards arrived, Bruenner was sitting on the floor with his head leaned against the counter. Schnitzer was fussing over Bruenner telling him, although he didn't know much about human injures that he should go home and rest. Max was sitting on a stool appearing rattled. Heidi saw Hochstetter walk in and ran up to him taking his hand. "Thank you Major so very much, I thought he was going to kill us. But you saved us. Thank you," she had tears of gratitude in her eyes.

Hochstetter was slightly taken aback and flustered by the attention, "You're welcome Fraulein. I couldn't let him hurt anyone, now could I?" Heidi gave him a gentle smile and let his hand go stepping back. "Captain, could I have a word?" Hochstetter and Fuchs stepped out of earshot and Fuchs explained that Kohl was ranting like a madman demanding to know what Hochstetter had been up too recently. Hochstetter became angrier the more he heard. After Fuchs gave him the cover story for the underground meeting, he suggested they let the people go home; they didn't have any more useful information. Fuchs ordered the guards to load the supplies into the vet's truck and then Max locked up. Schnitzer and Heidi drove Bruenner home.

Fuchs and Hochstetter were standing outside the grocer when Schneider radioed them. "We've found a blood trail, sir. It looks like Kohl was hit and he's stolen a motorcycle."

"Good work Corporal, did anyone see which way he took off?" Hochstetter asked.

"Down Flenseim road," the Corporal answered.

"I know where he's going," Fuchs announced. "Corporal, get some men together. They'll need axes and picks. We're on our way to headquarters." Both he and Hochstetter climbed into the Captain's car.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Out to Schmidt's house, I think there is a secret hiding place under the floor of the bedroom. I tried to open it this morning, but didn't have the right tools with me. And Schmidt had a motorcycle, I bet that's how Kohl has stayed one step ahead of us," Fuchs answered. He really didn't want any other Gestapo around when he found the man, but Fuchs had inflamed Hochstetter enough that he'd never believe anything Kohl said.

The Gestapo pulled into the yard in front of Schmidt's house. Hochstetter ordered the men to immediately surround it. The motorcycle was hastily tossed down on the lawn with a trail of blood leading to the front door. Hochstetter and Fuchs went in through the front door searching the house as they made their way to the master bedroom. Two guards had come in through the back of the house and met up with the officers outside the bedroom. One guard kicked in the door and all four men entered following the trail of blood to where it stopped in the middle of the room. Fuchs had intended upon doing this exact same search only with Hogan and his men later tonight. Either way, Kohl wouldn't live long enough to make it out the house.

"Kohl, you're surrounded come out with your hands up!" Hochstetter demanded. There was no answer. "I'll give you one more moment to come out or I'll order the guards to shoot." The Major waited impatiently tapping his foot. He wanted Kohl to suffer, but dead was dead, "FIRE!" The look on Hochstetter's face said it all, as his men opened the bullet riddled hatch to the underground hideout.


	35. Chapter 35

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Kohl made it back to Schmidt's house crashing the motorcycle as he took the drive too sharply. He entered the house dripping blood throughout the place. He retrieved his emergency backpack and a medical kit wrapping his arm hastily with a bandage then stuffed the kit into his rucksack. He knew the Gestapo were only minutes behind him and he'd have to resort to his backup hide out. Although it wasn't nearly as comfortable, he'd be safe there for a while. He left the house out the backdoor making his way through the woods, as he came to the small stream he heard his pursuers arriving at the house. Time was of the essence and he had to make the most of the few precious minutes lead he had trying not to leave a trail where he could be followed.

Then lady luck smiled down upon him as it began to rain, gently at first but then harder. The rain covering the sound of his footsteps, he took off in a run staying as close to the stream's center as possible. Two miles downstream he exited the water making his way across the countryside to the caves. Entering the cavern with his weapon drawn, he ensured no one or animal was sharing the cover with him. Convinced he was alone, he picked up the firewood he'd previously stocked in the inner chamber and built a fire far enough inside that the smoke couldn't be seen from the outside. He laid out the items in his backpack so they'd dry. Taking a container to the front of the cave he gathered rainwater then sat down by the fire. Carefully, he unwrapped the bandage around his arm. The bullet wound wasn't deep, but it would take a couple of stitches. He proceeded to sew up his arm and re-wrap it, then sat back against the cave wall after placing another log on the fire. Today had gone so wrong and the Gestapo were closing in on him. He had to come up with a new strategy, something that would give him better results. The townspeople hadn't divulged any information on Fuchs. However, perhaps, he was in a good position to find out what in this area brought Fuchs to it, and who the mysterious Luftwaffe Colonel really was. The caves were about a half mile from where Fuchs had hidden his staff car a few days ago, and he'd seen the Captain in the vicinity twice in the last week. Tomorrow he'd search the area, but for now he needed to rest. He closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Morning roll call came early for the men of Stalag 13 as they fell out of the barracks taking their places. The guards went about their task of counting each man happy to report that all were present. Hogan yawned zipping his bomber jacket up in the cool morning air. They had no one in the tunnels and he hadn't gone out looking for Kohl last night because of the rain, in fact it was the first full night's sleep everyone in his command had since this entire escapade had started. He didn't show his concern not hearing from Bluebird last night, but maybe there would be good news today. If not, then he'd have to focus his entire staff on locating the Gestapo officer who had caused such problems.

Klink came out of his quarters in a foul mood. He took the report from Schultz then called Hogan over to him. "Do you realize that is has been over a week since Sergeant Carter has reported for a roll call?"

"He's been seriously ill," Hogan responded slightly taken aback from Klink's attitude. The dismissed men slowly started going back into the barracks.

"I have to wonder if he's really still so ill that he can't stand through roll call," Klink defended his position.

"What's this all about, Kommandant?"

"I think your men are lazy and would do anything to not answer roll call," Klink declared. "Not too long ago Newkirk stayed out of roll call for days longer than he should have because he loved chicken soup*. I won't have that again."

Hogan took a deep breath and counted to ten before answering. "Sir, Carter was sleeping when we came out here. Anyone who isn't in bad shape couldn't sleep through the ruckus the men make getting ready for this little ritual of ours. I'd bet that Carter is still asleep even though everyone is up and preparing for breakfast. Would you like to come inside and see for yourself?"

"Yes I would, and if he's not asleep then I want an explanation. Why is it taking him so long to recover?"

"I'm not a medic, but from what I understand he is making a good recovery. It's just an illness that takes some time to completely get over. Sir, what would help you to be more comfortable with the progress Carter is making?" Hogan asked stalling for time in order for the men to get Carter back in bed.

"I'm not sure," Klink looked thoughtful like he was mulling over the question.

"Sergeant Wilson is supposed to examine Carter this morning. When he's finished, I'll have him come brief you on his findings and a time-frame for when Carter will be back in formation. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, but I want to see him myself. Let's see if he's really still sick," Klink said starting towards the hut.

Hogan jumped in front of him and opened the door glancing around as they entered. Men were milling about and LeBeau was chasing Olsen away from the food he was preparing for breakfast. The entire barracks was alive with conversation and activity. Carter was lying in his bunk covered with a blanket snoring slightly. Klink made his way over watching the young man and then turned to observe the commotion around them. "Satisfied, sir?"

"I see what you mean. It would be nearly impossible for anyone well to sleep through all of this. Still I don't like him being this ill. I'm contacting Doctor Prust to come out and recheck him. We'll see what he says about his condition," Klink declared.

"Thank you, sir, that would be great," Hogan answered with a smile.

"I still want to hear Sergeant Wilson's report! Then we'll see if the doctor agrees with the assessment," Klink ordered then left the barracks with one last look at the man in question.

Kinch watched out the door making sure Klink didn't come back, "He's gone into his quarters."

"Carter, you can get up now. Thanks for the quick action," Hogan said to his men.

"Why don't you want Klink to know that I can come back out to roll call?" Carter asked sitting up slowly.

"I have a job for you this evening, if you're up to it," Hogan said as the others gathered around.

"Sure, sir, what is it?"

"While we're out at roll call, London is supposed to be transmitting. I'd like you to man the radio until we're able to get back inside. Do you think you can handle it?" Hogan asked with a leg against the bunk bed frame.

"Yes sir, I can. I was hoping to go outside for a bit today. It's getting old being cooped up in here," Carter replied with a plea on his face.

"I don't mind if you sit outside on the bench for a little while. Make sure someone helps you out there and back," Hogan conceded.

"I don't need any help, I can manage on my own," Carter was confused.

"Let's just make sure the Germans don't find that out until tomorrow," Hogan ordered.

"Don't worry, Gov'nor, we'll take care of it," Newkirk promised.

"Good. Kinch, after breakfast see if you can get an update from Bluebird," Hogan requested.

* * *

Hochstetter and Fuchs made it back to Gestapo Headquarters mid-morning after a long night searching the countryside in the rain for Kohl. The rain made it nearly impossible to follow any tracks past the stream. Men searched for miles both directions from the stream but nothing was found. Once again the fugitive had slipped through the Major's hand and he was livid. He had to make a report to his boss in Berlin, while Fuchs took care of sending fresh men out to continue the search during daylight hours.

Fuchs went to his office and made radio contact with the underground. They didn't have any more news for him either. Bruenner was doing better but would be out of commission for a few days. Max promised to pass a message along to Papa Bear that Fuchs would stop by this evening. Until then, Hogan and his men should stay out of the woods today for safety's sake with the Gestapo searching them for Kohl. The men would be pulled off the search by nightfall.

Fuchs walked by Hochstetter's office on his way out the building. He could hear the Major screaming at someone on the phone. Whoever was on the other end of the line was making the Major angrier, and Fuchs was glad he was going to be out of the office until his boss had time to calm down.

* * *

*Episode – How to Catch A Papa Bear


	36. Chapter 36

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Wilson reported to Klink's office mid-morning explaining that Carter needed another couple of days before he'd be strong enough to stand in roll call. Klink acquiesced but said they would go by what Doctor Prust said when he came to camp the following day. Kinch had contacted the doctor asking him to delay his visit, and Prust gladly agreed.

At time for evening roll call, Schultz came into the hut and started to go over to Carter's bunk.

"Please don't," Hogan grabbed Schultz's arm steering him away from the bunk. "He's had a rough day and finally got to sleep."

"I have to make sure he's here," Schultz protested.

"Can't you see he's here without disturbing him?" Hogan questioned guiding the guard away from Carter. Schultz knew something was up, but really didn't want to know what Hogan had going on and ordered the men out the building. Hogan breathed a sigh of relief that the dummy in Carter's bunk worked again to confuse Schultz, as he was the last out shutting the door behind him.*

Carter was actually down in the tunnel as London started transmitting the information Hogan had requested. Unfortunately the Allied High Command wasn't able to gather any background information on Kohl that they didn't already know. It was a long shot, but at this point they were ready to try anything. Bombers were already on their way to destroy a factory outside of Hammelburg and London wanted Hogan to rescue as many downed airmen as possible. Carter tapped out the response acknowledging the orders then went topside. He could hear Klink still talking about the glorious victories of the Third Reich like a broken record as he moved the dummy out of his bunk and back to its hiding spot. As he finished the men came back into the hut and Carter handed Hogan the transmission.

"Newkirk and LeBeau will go out and see who they can recover. Fellas, be careful out there," Hogan ordered.

* * *

Kohl had slept off and on most of the day. The dampness of the cave did little to help the ache in his arm from the bullet wound he'd received. He had aspirin that he took, but even that didn't seem to control the pain. He feared that an infection might be developing. He tried to stay warm, having enough firewood for several days, and rest. Late afternoon, he'd heard a patrol near the entrance of the cave and feared he'd been found, but they decided to not enter because a spider's web could be seen across the front entrance. The men dismissed it as a hiding place because of the web. Little did they know, the industrialist spider had just made the entrance its home after the rain had stopped. Kohl stayed in the back reaches of the cave to not bring attention to himself until nightfall when he made radio contact with his friend, who would rendezvous with him in a few hours with more medical supplies and food. In the meantime, he wanted to check out the area where Fuchs car had been parked before, and see if he could find out more about this Luftwaffe Colonel since the area was close to Stalag 13. Kohl knew that the Colonel wasn't Klink, but he hadn't heard anything about a new Colonel being stationed in the area. It was a mystery he needed to clear up. Overhead the sound of bombers could be heard; Kohl knew they were trying to take out the ball bearing plant a few miles from his location. Taking care he climbed down the embankment and walked across the road, there he stopped in his tracks with a huge grin on his face. Fuchs car was parked behind the bushes in the same spot he'd seen it a few days ago. Now all he had to do was find his arch nemesis. The ground was still moist and footsteps couldn't be hid well.

* * *

Schultz joked around with the men of barracks two until time for lights out then he bid them goodnight. A few minutes later Hogan came out of his room and followed Newkirk and LeBeau down into the tunnel.

"I thought Schultzie would never leave tonight," LeBeau said as he started pulling out his blacks.

"He was in a talkative mood tonight, that's for sure," Newkirk said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't change, I want you both to go out in uniform that way you can use escape as a cover if anything happens. And I want you both to be extremely careful," Hogan ordered.

"What could possible happen Gov'nor? We know the drill and as muddy as it is, Klink's guards won't be past the wire tonight," Newkirk said. Hogan gave him a disapproving look. "Right, sir, we'll be careful."

"Oui, is there any other way to be?" LeBeau asked as he put his gloves on.

"Don't take chances and keep an eye out for problems," Hogan ordered walking them to the end of the tunnel watching his men climb up the ladder. He then turned pacing worriedly.

"The Gov'nor is awfully jumpy tonight, isn't he?" Newkirk whispered taking cover while the search light lit up the area.

"With Kohl still out here, can you blame him?" LeBeau answered as they started walking through the woods. The sound of Ack-Ack guns broke the quiet of the night as the pair watched the sky for falling comrades.

* * *

Fuchs heard the bombers making their way into the area and turned his headlights out. A bombers moon was out so he made his way with the natural moonlight to not invite trouble from the Allied planes. He pulled off the road ditching his car close to Stalag 13 preferring to go the remainder of the way on foot. He'd not been able to radio Hogan after finding Kohl's hideout the night before, and hoped Hogan had been able to glean any useful information from London. As he trotted through the woods he heard the distinct sounds of a German anti-aircraft gunner hit one of the planes and looked up in time to see a chute open. Fuchs stopped watching to see where the man would land, and luck would have it he landed only a few hundred yards from where he was, so he made his way over. Ever mindful of patrols, Fuchs ensured they were in no danger of being apprehended before he made his presence known. Quietly coming up behind the man he called out softly in English, "I'm a friend. I can get you somewhere safe until the underground can get you back to England."

"Who's there?" the frightened man called out unable to free himself from his tangled parachute.

Fuchs cautiously placed a hand on the man's back, "A friend. Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

"My leg is messed up. I don't know if I can put weight on it or not. Can you get me out of this thing?" The young lieutenant responded trying to free himself still unable to see Fuchs.

"Yeah, I think I can," Fuchs reached up and started cutting at the strings holding the airmen tight.

"You're Gestapo!" the man gasped in fear finally catching a glimpse of his rescuer.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. As I said, I really can take you somewhere safe. In a few days time you'll be back in the pub in England telling your mates of your adventure. Hold still, I think I have it," Fuchs explained as he cut the last rope, then grabbed the airman before he fell to the ground. At the same time, they heard a distinct bird call with both men's heads instantly turning in the direction of the sound. "It's safe Newkirk, come on out."

"How did you know it was me?" Newkirk asked in hushed tones as he helped Fuchs sit the Lieutenant down on the ground then cut a piece of the parachute to tie around the gash in the downed man's leg.

"Who else around here whistles with an English accent?" Fuchs answered with a grin.

Newkirk looked at him strangely, "My whistle doesn't sound any different than anyone else's."

"Oui, it does," LeBeau teased as he climbed the tree to cut the chute down.

Newkirk looked at them both like they'd lost their minds. "What do you think, sir?" he asked the lieutenant as he secured the bandage.

"I'm still trying to figure out where I landed," Lieutenant Saunders answered noncommittally as he tried to stand but needed both Newkirk and Fuchs help. "You're really English, but he's Gestapo. What the hell is going on here?"

"An excellent question," Kohl said holding his gun on the trio. "I knew if I gave you enough time you'd show your true colors Captain, but I never expected you to be in league with the Allies. Wait until Major Hochstetter sees all this with his own eyes." Kohl had a predatory smile on his face.

* * *

*Episode – To Catch A Papa Bear


	37. Chapter 37

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Author's note: For authenticity this chapter contains rough language which may be difficult for some. Thank you to Lizzi0307 for help with the wording.

* * *

Kohl stood back several feet holding Newkirk, Fuchs, and an injured airman at gun point. "How long have you been in league with the Allies?"

Fuchs didn't answer, his mind was working overtime. Unfortunately, he had to holster his weapon while he cut the American out of his parachute, and Newkirk's gun was slug at his waist. With both of them supporting the Lieutenant, Newkirk wouldn't be fast enough to take Kohl out without them all being killed in the process.

"Now come now Captain, you're not usually this rude. You've been asked questions, aren't you going to answer them?" Kohl taunted with an evil grin thoroughly enjoying himself. Fuchs stared him down. "It seems to me that you've got a lot of questions that need answers. Now you're going to be in the hot seat in that interrogation room that you tried to force me into. That didn't work out so well for you. I promised Major Hochstetter that I'd get the real scoop about you and bring him the proof. What better proof could I have than you aiding the Allies and fresh Allied meat to interrogate? But they'll have to wait for a while because I know the Major will take his slow sweet time extracting everything you know about the underground and your treasonous acts out of you. I'll be standing next to him as his new second in command, watching you wither and scream in pain, while I'll savor every moment. You'll suffer ten-fold for everything you've put me through. So I'll make sure you don't die quickly and then find that bastard child of yours and the pretty wife. Don't worry, before she dies, she'll know what a real man is like," Kohl licked his lips trying to bait Fuchs.

Fuchs kept his face unreadable but was fuming inside. Knowing Lilly and David were safely out of reach of this bastard helped him keep his calm. "Do you honestly believe that Hochstetter will ever believe anything you say after you've tried to kill him twice?"

"I think he'll understand when he realizes that his trust in _you_ was misplaced. In fact, I think he'll be extremely grateful. There might even be a promotion in my near future. Now answer the question. How long have you been in league with the Allies?" Kohl was growing impatient as Fuchs refused to speak. "Perhaps if I start putting bullets low in the Englander your tongue will loosen."

"This is between you and me, it doesn't involve them," Fuchs said shifting the weight of Saunders a little more on to Newkirk.

"I'm a German solder and they're Allied soldiers so of course it involves me and I've captured them. What you are remains to be seen, Schwein. Throw your weapons down now." Neither man complied so Kohl pointed his gun at Newkirk's left leg. "If you don't the first shot goes into the Englander." Both Fuchs and Newkirk reluctantly tossed their weapons to the ground.

"Why did you decide to ditch the SS uniform? Was playing soldier more than you could handle?" Fuchs threw at him knowing which buttons to push.

Kohl turned red yelling, "Du verfluchtes Schwein! Ich hab' immer gewusst, dass du Landesverräter des Drittes Reich warst! Wie kannst du das Land und den Führer verrat'n?"

"Ich bin gar nichts Landesverräter! Du bist der Verräter und ein treuloses Schwein," Fuchs answered with anger in his eyes.

"Ich leg' dir das Handwerk, du verräterisches Schwein! Ich leg' dir das Handwerk und danach bring' ich dem Major dein'n Kopf aufm Tablett."

"Leider nicht, würde es dein'n Kopf sein, den zu Major Hochstetter bringen wird. Und er wird dich denn kennen, weil du spinnst, und ein treuloser Saukerl ist!"*

"We shall see whose head Major Hochstetter wants on a tray," Kohl declared. "Who is the Luftwaffe Colonel who helped you kill Oberst Schmidt? Where is he stationed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fuchs answered, calculating his next move.

"I saw you kill my friend and then roll his body down the ravine. Who helped you?" Kohl spat out angrily.

"You must have me confused with someone else. The only Luftwaffe Colonel in the area is Colonel Klink. Are you trying to tell me that Klink actually knows how to fire a gun?"

"You'll tell the truth before the night is over. What did you do with the file on Papa Bear? Hochstetter will see that today!" Fuchs broke out with a wide smile taunting Kohl. "What are you grinning about?"

"What do you think happened to the file?" Fuchs asked in a hushed voice.

"You retrieved it before the Major could review it. But trust me when he sees that file it will only add fuel to your flaming body," Kohl was confident.

"Do you mean the file that the Major returned to me this morning after reading it? He found nothing a surprise in the file. Major Hochstetter and I work very closely together and we have no secrets," Fuchs lied.

Kohl's eyes bulged out, he couldn't believe his ears. Rage protruded from him. "You're a lying! There's no way Major Hochstetter is a traitor. He's as loyal a German as I am!"

"No we're not traitors, but we both will do whatever is needed to save our homeland. And you just kept getting in the way. It was his orders to keep you out of the underground task-force. To prove your loyalty, first you tried to strangle the man you say you admire so much, and just yesterday you tried to shoot him. Good thing you're such a lousy shot or you might have killed a good friend of mine," Fuchs answered calmly. He hoped Newkirk wouldn't show surprise at the lies he was telling, they were designed to throw Kohl off balance.

Newkirk looked back and forth from one Gestapo officer to the other bewildered. He couldn't figure out how they were going to get out of this mess. He knew better than to say anything that might make Kohl go off, but was having a hard time keeping his face straight at some of the things Fuchs was saying. Hochstetter in league with the Allies, hardly! The Gov'nor had told them to be careful and that warning would have been better listened too. The injured pilot was doing his best, but he was starting to tire and wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Something had to give or all three would end up on the ground in a rumbled heap. He leaned his head back stretching his neck to see if he could see LeBeau up in the tree, but couldn't and was afraid to look around more in case Kohl became suspicious someone else might be around. But if they didn't get out of there soon German patrols would stumble upon them. He kept hoping that LeBeau would have a good angle on the Gestapo Lieutenant taking him out.

LeBeau was hanging to the far side of the tree but didn't have an angle that he could shoot from without giving away his position. His gun was in his waistband and it was taking all his strength just to stay in the tree. He needed to climb up another three feet to get to a good branch to stand on, or jump to the ground and try to shoot but the damn tree would be in the way. Either way, he would have to do something soon because his arms and legs were begging to shake with the position he found himself in trying to stay in the tree.

"You're lying! Start walking, we're going to Gestapo headquarters and Major Hochstetter will see which one of us is a true loyal soldier," Kohl ordered moving his hand in the direction he wanted them to go.

The injured Lieutenant moaned and slumped against Fuchs who kept him from falling. The two men's eyes locked and the American's eyes glanced downward for only a fraction of a second. Fuchs eyes followed his downward glance; for the first time noticed in the man's waistband was a revolver that Kohl couldn't see. Fuchs' eyes made their way to Newkirk telling him that he was about to make a move. Newkirk helped the Lieutenant to stand a bit more shifting his arm around Newkirk's neck.

"Move now Schwein," Kohl yelled with rage in his voice.

Fuch's right arm came around the front of the American like he was going to help him stand straighter and then at the last second he grabbed the gun. Saunders let go of Fuchs as he and Newkirk tumbled to the ground with Newkirk shielding the injured man. Kohl stood shocked unsure what was happening until Fuchs arm came up firing the gun. Kohl shot back at the same time as both men fell to the muddy ground.


	38. Chapter 38

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Hogan was pacing the tunnel back and forth from the radio room to the outside telescope, "Anything?"

"Not yet, sir," Kinch answered without taking his eyes away from the telescope.

"The raid was over an hour ago, they should have been back by now. What could they be doing?"

"Chasing Frauleins," Kinch answered trying to lighten the mood.

Hogan gave him a dirty look. "Those will be the last Frauleins they see for a very long time."

"You're more anxious than normal sir. What's going on?"

"I should have gone out with them," Hogan said running a hand over his face.

"We've all gone out to bring in downed flyers lots of times. Why are you so concerned about tonight's rescues?" Kinch thought he knew, but Hogan was acting unusually apprehensive.

"My gut. Can't explain it, but my gut tells me it's not an ordinary night. What if they run into Kohl? Damn, we have to find that man. Our operation can't run as normal until he's dealt with permanently. This is going to be our last mission until he's found. All our energy is going to be focused on finding him," Hogan decided pacing around the tunnel. "Klink will be letting us out during the day, and we'll use that time to do some reconnaissance. This is one job we'll give Hochstetter all the help we can until it's complete; never thought we'd be on the same side about anything."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?" Kinch asked leaning against the telescope.

"Something like that. Anything yet?"

Kinch looked into the telescope not seeing anything. "I'm sure they're fine, sir. They'll be back soon with some type of story to tell, hopefully with a few airmen in tow."

"They better be, if they're not back in an hour then we're going out to look for them," Hogan ordered as he started pacing again.

"Yes, sir," Kinch answered just as worried, wondering if they'd really wait that long before going out.

* * *

Several shots fired from multiple guns. LeBeau dropped down from the tree, rolled on the ground, aimed and fired at Kohl. Kohl shot at Fuchs. Fuchs went down to his knee then rolled left out of Kohl's fire unloading his clip into Kohl's body, then watched as his body twisted from being shot from behind. Fuchs dropped the empty clip and instantly slapped another one into his gun. Newkirk also turned his rifle towards the direction the unknown bullets came from.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" An American asked coming into view; his gun pointed at Fuchs.

"I'm good, glad to see you safe," Saunders said sitting up. "Gentlemen this is my navigator, Sergeant Ken Clark. I'll let you do the introductions."

"Is he someone we want to trust?" Clark indicated Fuchs with his gun still pointed at the Gestapo officer.

"I don't know the whole story, but yeah he's okay. Lower your weapon," Saunders ordered. Clark complied and LeBeau came around from where he'd encircled behind the Sergeant lowering his gun also. LeBeau reached down and took Kohl's gun.

"Introductions can wait. We need to get out of here before those shots draw unwanted attention. Was anyone injured?" Fuchs ordered looking around at the men for which he felt responsible.

"Yeah," Newkirk admitted holding his backside.

"Mon ami, what happened!" LeBeau gasped kneeling down beside his friend.

"Kohl got off a lucky shot," Newkirk answered with blood dripping through his fingers.

Fuchs took out his knife and cut a piece of the parachute then went over to Newkirk and LeBeau. LeBeau's eyes were starting to glaze over. Fuchs grabbed and shook him hard. "LeBeau, we need you! Do whatever you need to do so you don't pass out. We have to get out of here before we're all really captured."

LeBeau took several deep breaths then shook his head, "I'm okay. We need to get out of here. Should we bury the chute?"

"No, we don't have time," Fuchs said wrapping Newkirk's wound with the make shift bandage. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so," Newkirk stood up with LeBeau's help.

"You've always been a pain in the ass," LeBeau teased then grabbed a hold of his friend as he swayed for a moment.

"I'm warning you," Newkirk answered with his teeth gritted together. "I'm okay, we should go."

"LeBeau, you're responsible for Newkirk. Sergeant, can you help me with the Lieutenant?" Fuchs asked. Clark stood on the other side of his commander as both men helped him stand up.

Saunders' eyes hadn't left Kohl's body. "You killed one of your own men," he was slightly bewildered by the fact.

"Nein, he was a Nazi. I'm a German," Fuchs answered as they started walking away.

"Damn, you need a score card to tell who the players are around here," Saunders replied. He had both arms around the necks of the men helping him walk, unable to put weight on his injured leg.

"You don't know the half of it," Newkirk muttered as they started back to camp. The journey was slow and arduous due to the mud and injuries. Fuchs kept them on trails for as long as possible so that they wouldn't leave boot prints. They had to stop and let both Saunders and Newkirk rest every so often. LeBeau was holding on, but the blood on the uniforms made him queasy so he kept muttering to himself in French in order to not pass out.

"Colonel, they're back," Kinch said spotting the partying making their way to the tunnel entrance. He lowered the telescope turning to look Hogan in the eye. "Bluebird and a couple of rescued soldiers are with them, one's injured, and it looks like Newkirk is limping."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose then called down the tunnel, "Someone get Wilson. He's got wounded. Let's get everyone down here." Kinch climbed up the ladder opening the tunnel entrance just after the searchlight had flooded the area.

"This is a…prisoner of war camp," Sergeant Clark was apprehensive as they all ducked for the security light. "We're not going in there."

"Non, you're going underneath it. See," LeBeau pointed to where Kinch had popped up through the tree trunk. "Go down first and we'll lower the Lieutenant down. They'll need help getting him below."

Clark hesitated for a moment and Saunders gave him a nod to go ahead. When he got to the bottom of the ladder and stepped off he was surprised to see a Colonel next to him. "Sir, my Lt's hurt. He needs help."

"Don't worry, we have a medic standing by," Hogan assured the young man, then all three helped the injured pilot down. Two of Hogan's men started carrying Saunders back to the infirmary on a stretcher with his Sergeant staying close. Newkirk came down the ladder next, LeBeau followed and Fuchs was last down. When the entrance had been secured Hogan took in the group. "What happened?"

"We got in a bit of a fire fight with Kohl," Newkirk answered leaning against the wall. Hogan ushered them all towards the infirmary as they talked.

"Don't worry he's dead," Fuchs said before Hogan could explode.

"Who shot him?" Hogan demanded; worry making his voice raise an octave or two.

"We all did including Clark as it turned out," LeBeau started then explained about the shoot out. When they reached the infirmary Newkirk laid down on his side on one of the cots as Wilson and Anderson were working on Saunders' leg.

"How did Newkirk get hurt?" Hogan asked standing out of the medic's way, but keeping an eye out on Newkirk at the same time.

"Kohl didn't go down easy. He got off a couple of lucky shots," Fuchs explained waiting next to Hogan.

Wilson came over to the group. "The Lieutenant will be fine. He caught some flak on the ride down, but it didn't damage his femoral artery. Anderson will have him sewn up in a few minutes, and he'll be able to travel in a week or so. I'm going to take a look at Newkirk."

"Thank you," Hogan said then turned back to Fuchs. "Are we sure Kohl's dead? Any chances it'll come back to play on you or us?"

"He had about a dozen bullets riddling his body. He's no longer a concern. I don't think that it'll come back on any of us," Fuchs started swaying.

Hogan grabbed him before he hit the ground and laid him down. His hand pulled back and was covered in blood from Fuchs's side. The black of his uniform had covered his injury, "Fritz…Fritz…"

Clark helped Hogan move the unconscious Captain onto a cot. "Colonel, he never said a word the entire trip that he'd been hurt," Clark's eyes were wide watching the medics tend to their newest patient.

Hogan stood silently with his arms crossed eyes darting back and forth from Fuchs to Newkirk.

* * *

He came to bring fresh supplies to his friend but the sight he found of Kohl laying in a pool of his own blood nearly made him lose his stomach contents. He reached down and touched his neck feeling for a pulse. Kohl opened his eyes and took a gasping raspy breathe recognizing his friend. He placed his ear close to hear Kohl's soft words, "Hochstetter…Fuchs…traitors…"


	39. Chapter 39

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Hogan stood watch as both senior medics worked on Fuchs, his worry evident on his face and posture. Newkirk's injury was being attended to by one of the lower ranking medics, but from what Hogan could tell he was doing a good job. Wilson had handpicked all his medics and made sure they were well trained. They never knew when an injured airman might drop in day or night and one medic for over a thousand men wasn't practical. The last couple of weeks had given them all valuable training time.

Hogan noticed how pale LeBeau was looking and ordered him to take Sergeant Clark out of the infirmary to get him settled. Although LeBeau was torn about leaving Newkirk, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer so he did as ordered.

A while later, after making sure all his patients were taken care of, Wilson gave Hogan an update. "Fuchs' injury is the most severe. He's stable now. He took a bullet to the right side of his flank, but fortunately the wound was an in and out so the bullet wasn't in there still. He needs to rest and will be here for a couple of days before he can be moved," Wilson explained.

"He will be okay though?"

"Yes, sir, he will."

"Is there anything that you need for him?" Hogan asked letting out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Not right now, but he's going to need more care when he leaves here. I'd like Doctor Prust to follow up with him," Wilson requested.

"That should be something we can arrange. Does he need to be moved to a hospital?"

"No, I think for now it's best if we keep him here. We'll keep a close eye on him."

"What about Newkirk?" Hogan asked with equal concern.

"The bullet grazed his gluteus maximus which took several stitches to close. He needs to be careful for a few days but will make a full recovery," Wilson explained clinically.

"That's good to know. Poor Newkirk, he's going to be the butt of jokes for a few weeks," Hogan responded trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Not you too, Gov'nor!" Newkirk groaned.

"Wilson, if you need anything let me know. Newkirk, come on, let's get you upstairs so you can get some rest." Hogan helped Newkirk walk to the barracks entrance then got him upstairs. Both men stopped and looked at Newkirk's upper bunk.

"Gov'nor, there ain't no way," Newkirk said with large eyes.

"Let's get someone to trade with you. Olsen, wake up," Hogan went over and shook the young man.

"Do you need something, sir?" Olsen asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I need you to change bunks with Newkirk. He was hurt on the job tonight and needs to have a lower bunk for a few days. Do you mind switching?" Hogan requested.

"Of course not, how bad are you hurt?" Olsen was instantly awake and out of his bed. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Don't want to tear me stitches after just having them put in. I won't need your bunk for long," Newkirk answered, hoping to save further embarrassment until later.

"Don't worry; you can use it as long as you necessary. If you need anything in the night, just let me know," Olsen said moving over letting Newkirk lay down.

"Thank you," Hogan said to Olsen.

As the sergeant climbed up onto Newkirk's bunk, LeBeau came up the ladder and then hit the mechanism to lower the bunk bed. "Everyone's taken care of downstairs, mon Colonel. How's Newkirk?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Newkirk yawned pulling the blanket around him.

"Thanks for taking care of our guests. Let's all try to get some rest," Hogan ordered.

"What are we going to do for roll call?" LeBeau asked with concern.

"We'll just have to see how Newkirk is doing in the morning and I'll come up with something if needed. Goodnight," Hogan said closing his door. He lay down on his lower bunk thankful both Newkirk and Fuchs would both recover. Fortunately Newkirk's wound would turn out to be more to his pride, but Hogan knew it had to hurt badly. It was Fuchs' injuries he was more concerned about. Then he remembered that Doctor Prust was scheduled to arrive in the morning to take a look at Carter. He'd have Kinch radio the doctor and tell him to expect a few more patients. These last few weeks they'd had more severe injuries then the entire year. Hopefully now that Kohl was dead things would return back to normal. Hogan closed his eyes offering up a silent prayer of thanks and hope, hoping things would be better in the morning.

* * *

Corporal Rudolph Snelling held his cousin in his arms crying over his body. They didn't grow up together because of a family rift, but had met as teens in the Hitler Youth camp program. Snelling was three years younger, and his mother and Kohl's mother were sisters. His mother never approved of her sister's husband or their marriage, which had kept the families apart for years. After spending the summer together at the youth camp, both boys found ways to stay in touch against their mothers' wishes through the program. Although Kohl had done well in the youth program and become an officer, Snelling had barely been able to meet the goals in the program. Without his cousin's help and encouragement, he'd never have passed most of the physical and written test. When he became of age, all his cousin could do was get him assigned to the Gestapo as an enlisted man. Kohl made contacts within Berlin's personnel department and arranged to have his cousin transferred to Hammelburg. They never let anyone know they were cousins since Kohl thought something was wrong in the Hammelburg office.

When Snelling and another Corporal had barged into Fuchs office a few days ago and found him operating the transmitter, he thought he might be able to discover what Fuchs had been hiding. He reported the incidence to his cousin.* The next day, the men broke into Kohl's office and looked at the transmitter setting, but as it was on a standard Gestapo frequency; they weren't able to tell if the machine had been on a different frequency.

Snelling composed himself gently laying his cousin down on the ground. He took out his pocket knife and cut down the parachute then wrapped it around the body. Picking Kohl up, he carried him deep into the woods and laid the body down. He made his way to the caves gathering up Kohl's belongings finally trekking back to the body. Taking a collapsible shovel out of the backpack, he started digging a grave. When the grave was about four feet deep, he stopped sweat pouring down his face. There was no way to go deeper, this would have to do. He rolled Kohl's body into the grave and started covering him up. After his cousin was buried he sat by the grave breathing hard knowing he had to say something. So he stood with his hat in his hand. "Damien, my cousin, my friend, you died as you lived fighting for the cause you believed in. I will carry on the fight. My only hope is that someday should it be asked of me that I may do the same."

Walking away from the grave, Kohl's last words ran through his mind enraging him. The men who were supposed to be defending Germany and take care of those under their command were traitors. They defiled everything the Fuehrer was trying to accomplish and they cost him his cousin. As an only child, Snelling looked up to Kohl and now he felt all alone. He had to be smart and not go after the Major himself, but he would take both Hochstetter and Fuchs down with what his cousin had told him. His next steps had to be carefully planned and he needed to secure transportation. There was only one person he could go too; one place that could sort out this mess and get justice for Kohl. Berlin.

* * *

*Chapter 1 & 2


	40. Chapter 40

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Early the next morning Sergeant Schultz came into Barracks Two shaking the rain water off, "Roll call inside." He turned the lights on and immediately noticed Newkirk was in Olsen's bunk. "Wh…wh…what is this? Why are you here? Where is Olsen? Is he gone again?"

"Nope, I'm right here," Olsen answered tapping Schultz on the shoulder.

"Why is he in your bunk?" Schultz looked relieved and confused.

"I decided I wanted to try an upper bunk and Newkirk agreed to lend me his for a few days," he said.

"Oh monkey business, you boys have to stop that cause you're all getting hurt! The Kommandant is going to be upset about having another sick prisoner," Schultz said throwing his arms up.

"What's Klink up too this morning?" Hogan asked coming out of his office.

"You don't have to worry about him today. Mr. Big Shot is out of camp on important business," Schultz answered looking around making sure everyone was present.

"What's he doing?" Kinch asked causally.

"The air raid last night hit part of the electric plant. General Burkhalter has ordered him to take some guards out there and supervise the cleanup. So he'll be out of camp all day and maybe for several days until its back working properly."

"Doctor Prust is still supposed to come out and see Carter today, right?" Hogan asked with concern.

"Ja, Colonel Klink said he was and the Kommandant will call him tonight for his report," Schultz answered.

"Good, glad to hear it. How bad is it raining outside?" Hogan asked.

"It's pouring harder than it has in a long time. It's good you got the Kommandant to allow the prisoners to fix up all the barracks before the rainy season hit. I have to go to Barracks Three now. I'll bring Doctor Prust when he gets here," Schultz said then left the barracks.

"What happened to Newkirk?" Carter asked, upset and walking over to his buddy.

"We took down Kohl last night. He helped save a downed airman by getting shot in the ass!" LeBeau answered with amusement. Snickering was heard around the barracks.

"I warned you," Newkirk said angrily shaking his head.

"Are you all right?" Carter asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was all over pretty quickly," Newkirk explained what had happened.

"That big ass of yours was actually useful for something," Baker threw out.

"Hey, next time we go out, you'll need somebody to watch your six," Reynolds teased and Newkirk threw his pillow at him.

"I don't care what part of the body is hit, gunshot wounds hurt," Carter said standing next to Newkirk. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm all right, don't worry mate. In a few days I'll be back to meself," Newkirk responded. A few more colorful comments were sent flying around the room.

"They tease because they care," Hogan said holding his hands out settling the comments down.

"I know, but at least Newkirk's troubles are behind him," Carter grinned and Newkirk pulled the blanket over his head groaning.

* * *

The day passed quietly around Stalag 13 with the men stuck inside due to the rain and the guards trying to stay dry. Doctor Prust came by checking out Carter, Newkirk, and the rest of the wounded.

After evening roll call Hogan wondered down to the tunnel infirmary, where he straddled a chair his arms resting on the back of it, "How are you doing?"

"Better, but I need to get out of here soon," Fuchs answered shifting slightly on the cot.

"We're not running you out of here until you're strong enough to leave. As many days as that takes," Hogan promised.

"I know, but Hochstetter will be looking for me and there's no telling what type of trouble he will stir up if I'm out of touch for too long."

Hogan nodded his head in understanding, "Schnitzer will be here tomorrow, and he'll get you back into town. Do you need anything to help with your boss?"

"Nah, him I can handle. Plus I need to find out what's happened while I've been here, and if they found Kohl. Gestapo headquarters is always the center for town gossip."

Hogan paused for a long moment before asking Fuchs the one question he always wanted an answer to, "You know, I've often wondered why you joined the Gestapo."

"Oh that's a bit of a story," Fuchs chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hogan folded his hands on the chair back.

"Joining the Gestapo was not my idea or choice. The story starts back in our village. Lilly and I had met at the park, and I'd gotten us train tickets to Switzerland. We were running away to get married since Hitler had made it illegal for us to marry in Germany. Our families would have tried to stop us if they knew, but that's when the gas explosion killed them. If we'd been home, we would have died too," Fuchs started shifting his hands behind his head.

"I know that had to be horrible," Hogan couldn't imagine living through his entire family being killed in an instant.

Fuchs nodded his head then continued, "Fortunately the Bürgermeister took pity on us and married us a few days after the fire. We traded our Switzerland tickets for tickets to Berlin. The first night we got a hotel room, it was our honeymoon after all. We had very little money and thought I'd be able to find work quickly. There was this boarding house in not a great area, but that was all we could afford, so we moved into it the second night. I thought in a couple of days and we'd be out there. A week later I was still looking for work and our money was disappearing fast. I'd seen a poster about a rally where they would be serving food. Lilly and I went and stayed close to the hors d'oeuvres table, it was the first time we'd eaten in nearly two days. Hunger overrode political beliefs. As the rally got going and the speaker had everyone's attention, Lilly snuck food in her purse so we could eat the next day. I don't even remember what that particular gathering was for, however most were pro-Nazi. That became our way of survival for the next week. Every day as I looked for work, I'd also find out where the next event would be taking place. No one wanted to hire a seventeen year old with no experience, but one night at a rally, this older gentleman invited me to a private event the following evening. I asked if Lilly could come and he said she was more than welcomed. I'd seen him around at a few events but didn't know who he was at that time." Fuchs stopped and took a drink of water.

"Sounds like it was a rough start," Hogan asked refilling friend's glass before he continued. He then asked Fuchs if he was able to continue his story.

Fuchs nodded his head yes and continued from where he'd left off, "Lilly and I dressed in our best clothes, and she looked beautiful," Fuchs smiled at the memory. "When we arrived at the house, it was the fanciest house we'd ever seen let alone be on the inside. As we mingled with the other guests, we were nervous and a bit excited. I wasn't really sure why I'd been invited until we got a good look at the other party goers." Again he paused as if deciding what he wanted to say. "Most of the guests were rally organizers and supporters and a lot of young people who fit Hitler's ideals of the perfect race. I wanted to leave, but Lilly insisted we stayed because it would bring less attention to us. We decided that we needed to be more careful of the rallies that we attended. After dinner we danced until our host decided to go through the Nazi propaganda. During the speech, we made our way back to the food and Lilly put some in her purse. I guess someone noticed this time because afterward the man who invited us struck up a conversation with me. He asked where we were staying and what I was doing for work. For some reason he was easy to talk to and I was desperate for work so I gave him the highlights never divulging Lilly's heritage; he listened with interest. Then he told me that he had a job for me if I wanted it; all I had to do was show up at 0700 the next morning. At that point, we only had a day or two left in the boarding house before we were on the streets. I could handle being on the streets, but I couldn't let that happen to my wife, so I'd take any work. He handed me an address which I took. As we were preparing to leave, the host had the butler hand us a box of food. Then another couple drove us back to the boarding house," Fuchs said failing to stifle a yawn.

"If you're tired, we can continue this later," Hogan said, concerned.

Fuchs, though appreciative of Hogan's concern, waved him off, "Thanks, but I'm fine. When we got home, Lilly was as excited as I was about the work. Neither of us slept much that night, and as promised I was at the address on time. When I got there I realized it was Gestapo Headquarters and was about to turn around, until the man who drove us home came over and walked me inside. Several young men from the party were also there to join. There was nothing I could do at that point; if I tried to leave or refuse to join an investigation would have been started of us. I'd most likely be detained and they would find out about Lilly and I'd never see her again. So in order to protect her I went along. Out of naivety and stupidity of youth I joined the Gestapo," Fuchs sighed. "All the recruits went through the standard physical and then we took some aptitude tests and discovered that I had natural talent in leadership, mathematics, and linguistics. The options presented were to go through officer training or join as a private. Did I mention that officer training came with a 50 mark sign on bonus? It was enough money to keep us in the boarding house and buy some food until I got paid." Fuchs stopped and was quiet for a couple of moments. Hogan waited letting him gather his thoughts.

"I had no idea how to tell Lilly the new job was in the Gestapo. Walked around for nearly two hours before going home; when I arrived she had her own good news. Lilly had stopped in a flower shop where the assistant never showed up for work. She was in the right place at the right time and took a delivery out for them, where she was given a tip and the store owner paid her so she was able to buy us a real dinner. She was hired to help out in the shop, a little unusual for a married woman, but it was remarkable times for us. We both had to adjust to our new reality. And the rest is history as they say," Fuchs explained looking very tired, his eyes starting to close.

"It's quite a story. I'm glad you and Lilly survived, don't know what we'd do without you at times. Get some rest and we'll talk later," Hogan said as he watched Fuchs' eyes finally close as sleep took over. He went upstairs, climbed onto his top bunk mulling over Fuchs' story. Hogan had heard rumors about what was happening to the Jewish people in Germany, but had no idea of the depth of the depravity. Every time he asked Fuchs, the only answer he received was that was why Fuchs was fighting to overthrow Hitler. The question would bring up mixed emotions in his friend, anger, hurt, passion for the Allies to win, and fear for his wife and child. Hogan would protect Fuchs's secret for as long as necessary, hopefully when the war was over it wouldn't be necessary anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"Andrew, would you help me up?" Newkirk asked trying to get out of Olsen's bunk about midmorning.

"Whatever you need, I'll get it for you. You don't have to get out of bed," Carter answered, standing close to the bunk.

"There are some things that a man has to do for himself," Newkirk said, getting up as easy as possible.

"Oh, yeah," Carter blushed slightly helping Newkirk. Once he was up, Newkirk could walk on his own.

"What do you say we go out for a bit," Newkirk said after finishing his business.

"I don't know, do you think you should? Should you even be walking around?" Carter asked, continuing his mother hen act.

"Once I'm up, I don't want to get back down, besides I need to stretch me legs for a while," Newkirk answered.

The door opened behind them with LeBeau entering, "Schnitzer is coming down the road." He went over to the tunnel, opened the trap door, then climbed down the ladder with the other two following slowly behind. As they made their way to the tunnel infirmary LeBeau said, "It's time, mon Colonel."

"Is the distraction in place?" Hogan asked as Olsen came into the room dressed in Heer uniform.

"Oui, everything is set. Baker and the others will distract the guards."

"Then it's time I take my leave," Fuchs stood up tenderly.

"Olsen will drive your car as far as it's safe," Hogan said, watching Fuchs closely not sure the man should be standing.

"Since Kohl is gone, I can get back to my outside work," Olsen said, following behind the group. As they reached the dog house entrance, it opened up with Kinch standing at the top.

"Newkirk, keep everyone off your backside and in line out here," Fuchs said with a wink as they exchanged goodbyes.

"No worries, well except for Carter," Newkirk teased back.

"Hey!" Carter yelled. Everyone else chuckled.

"If you need anything let us know," Hogan said helping Fuchs climb the ladder.

"I will," Fuchs promised moving off the ladder so Olsen could join him topside. Both men climbed into the back of the truck with the dogs demanding attention for the short ride to Fuchs' car. When the veterinarian stopped at the Gestapo staff car, they thanked him for the ride, and Olsen climbed into the driver's seat.

"You don't have to drive me into town," Fuchs said settling back.

"I'm grateful for the lift. Wasn't looking forward to walking in all this mud, besides who says I'm letting you keep the car?" Olsen quipped.

"Oh I see, what's her name?"

"Do you think any woman here could turn me away from Mary?" Olsen asked, half sincere.

"Brian Olsen, no, I think he'd be in serious trouble. But what about Hans Schmidt?" Fuchs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Corporal Schmidt might have a Fraulein he's interested in seeing again," Olsen had a grin on his face. He'd never be able to tell his lady in the States about the cover identity he used when outside the fence.

"Just one?" Fuchs asked, surprised. Olsen didn't answer; however, the grin on his face grew wider. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. So if I see a mob of women chasing someone through town, I shouldn't be surprised if you need rescuing."

"Well, as Newkirk once said, there's no shortage of birds in Hammelburg*," Olsen said pulling the car over as close as they dared to Gestapo headquarters.

"I'll keep the car fueled up for such an emergency," Fuchs joked sliding over to the driver's seat, "Be careful." Olsen nodded then took off down the street making a turn at the corner. Fuchs watched him until he was out of sight then proceeded to his office. He parked the staff car out front and went into the building, going directly to Hochstetter's office.

"I was beginning to wonder if you left town after your wife," Hochstetter sounded irritated as Fuchs came in and took a seat. "What have you been up too?"

"Sorry sir, had a couple of busy days," Fuchs apologized.

"Tell me about them," Hochstetter gazed keenly at him.

"I need to inform you that Lieutenant Kohl is dead," he stopped for a moment letting that sink in. Hochstetter waved his hand for the Captain to continue. "During the air raid, I saw a chute land not far from my location, so I went to capture the soldier. However, by the time I arrived the man had escaped. While I started my search, Kohl surprised me. Seems he'd been hiding in the area. He'd completely lost it saying things that didn't make any sense. One thing led to another and I had no choice but to shoot him," Fuchs shifted slightly in the chair.

"Looks like you weren't the only one to get a shot off. Where did this happen?" Hochstetter listened as Fuchs gave him the location. "What type of things was he saying?"

"Most of it was incoherent rambling about you, sir."

"I see," Hochstetter leaned back in his chair, "So, it's over?"

"Yes, sir it's over," Fuchs answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring him in alive. What do you think Berlin will say?"

"They'll be happy the situation has been resolved. Was Corporal Snelling out in the air raid also?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir. Why do you ask?" Fuchs looked confused.

"He's also been missing since the raid. It's possible he was killed in it, but his body hasn't turned up yet," Hochstetter answered.

"Perhaps, but Snelling was close to Kohl. He was on our short list."

Hochstetter sighed, "Not over then."

"Afraid not, sir," Fuchs replied, running a hand over his face.

"I'll send men out to get the body and we'll keep looking for Snelling. He doesn't have transportation, and nothing has been reported stolen. Nor does he have the few brains Kohl had. I have one or two ideas where to look for him. More importantly for the moment, you're bleeding through your shirt." Hochstetter pushed the buzzer on his desk and Corporal Schneider entered his office. "Take Captain Fuchs home and stay with him until the doctor arrives. I'll contact Doctor Möller and have him meet you there." Fuchs tried to protest but Hochstetter cut him off. "We've had enough injuries recently and it's not negotiable."

"Then sir, could we make it Doctor Prust instead? Möller sometimes ask questions he shouldn't," Fuchs didn't know how to explain to Möller about his stitches.

"You have a point there," Hochstetter agreed, thinking about when Möller patched him up a few days ago.

* * *

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Fuchs asked answering his front door the next morning.

"I hope you don't wear that thing while you're relaxing at home," Hochstetter indicated the uniform that Fuchs had about half on.

"No, sir, I was preparing to come into the office today," Fuchs answered taking a sip from his coffee indicating for his boss to sit down.

"Not according to Doctor Prust, he was adamant you rest," Hochstetter went to the coffee pot in the kitchen pouring a cup.

"What do doctors know," Fuchs smirked and shrugged his shoulder. Fortunately, Prust had sent Hogan a message about the danger still lurking around for Fuchs.

"I have new information on Snelling you might find interesting. It turns out Snelling and Kohl were cousins, and they have another cousin that works in personnel in Berlin. That's how they both were able to be stationed together," Hochstetter replied, making a face after taking a drink. "Not quite Lilly's coffee."

"That it's not," Fuchs agreed. "Do you think Snelling would try to get to Berlin?"

"Yes, I do. Since today is the first time this week the Berlin train stops in town, I have men at the station watching for him," almost as if on cue his radio went off informing them that Snelling had been spotted. "Don't let him get away. I'm on my way."

"I'm coming with you," Fuchs said grabbing his coat. Hochstetter gave him a look to say no. "We don't have time to argue about it, let's get this over with finally." Hochstetter relented and both men climbed into his car.

"Where is he?" Hochstetter nearly growled arriving at the train station. A sergeant pointed towards the back platform.

"I'm getting on the train. No one is going to stop me from going to Berlin Gestapo," Snelling yelled hiding behind a hostage standing in the middle of the walkway.

"No one would think of stopping you, if you let the Fraulein go. I'll even provide an escort to make sure you get there," Hochstetter offered, wondering if the sharp shooter had an angle on the errant Corporal.

"You two stay away! I know everything, and I'll make sure you're given what you deserve," Snelling yelled at Hochstetter and Fuchs.

"And what would that be?" Hochstetter asked, ticked off about this very public display. Fuchs held his breath waiting for the answer. Both men had their weapons drawn, along with the dozen Gestapo men around the area.

"Kohl told me everything before he died. I know exactly who you are. Stay back," Snelling held the knife closer to the woman's throat.

Hochstetter took a half step back watching Snelling relax a little, while someone crept up on his blindside. "What exactly did Kohl say?"

"That I will only tell to command and I have a story they'll be interested in hearing," Snelling sneered, looking around. A bead of perspiration formed on Fuchs' brow. He'd been sure Kohl was dead when they left the body. Snelling had to be bluffing.

"If you have something that important then I should send a message so someone is meeting you at the train. What should I say your message is?" Sergeant Krupp, the senior Gestapo sergeant, asked drawing the Corporal's attention towards him and away from the man closing in behind him.

Snelling thought about that before answering, "Tell them I have proof of the true identity of Papa Bear."

* * *

* Episode – The Experts


	42. Chapter 42

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Fuchs swallowed hard. What did Snelling know? Could he possibly have proof that would bring Hogan down? If he had a shot, could he take it and not be accused of trying silence the information Snelling promised? He shifted his position trying to get the shot without injuring the hostage.

Hochstetter's eyes bugged out, "That information I've been searching for a long time. Tell me what you know." The sniper signaled he had the angle, but Hochstetter indicted for him to hold with a wave of his hand. The young woman held hostage looked terrified and was shaking, and Hochstetter had a duty to get her out of harm's way, but the information dangled was too enticing to allow anything to interfere with it.

"Oh we all know you've been looking for proof for years, all the while trying to blame it on a prisoner. Just how is it that if you're such a great investigator Papa Bear is still on the loose? You're hiding his identity shielding him. Why don't you come clean and tell everyone who Papa Bear really is? A great feat in acting, but the truth has been exposed now. It can't be hidden any longer," Snelling's voice was filled with rage.

"What the hell are you saying?" Hochstetter demanded, shaking his head in confusion.

"You go around so determined to find the truth, all the while the underground runs rampant over the area. No wonder it couldn't be stopped or located, not with the protection it has from you. Well not anymore, it stops today!" Snelling released his hold a little on the hostage.

"Sir, he's rambling nonsense. We should let the sniper take the shot," Fuchs whispered to Hochstetter hiding the fear rising inside.

"Those are some serious charges. Tell me who you think Papa Bear is?" Hochstetter ordered, angrily.

Snelling laughed maniacally, "Why shouldn't everyone know? Kohl figured it out before he died and with his dying breath told me. You are Papa Bear Major Hochstetter! You're the real traitor to the Fatherland and will hang for your crimes. And Fuchs carries out your every order, telling the underground what the Gestapo is up too giving them warnings about raids."

Fuchs didn't know relief in misdirection could feel so good. He wanted to laugh at the preposterous of the accusation.

Hochstetter's face turned shades of red with anger protruding from every part of him. He stomped forward several steps yelling, "Release the Fraulein now. I've had enough of your mad ravings. How _dare _you accuse me of such treason!"

When Hochstetter moved towards Snelling, the Corporal grabbed his hostage's hair pulling her head back exposing her throat with the knife pressed firmly against it, a trail of blood trickling down her neck. "You're Papa Bear and the entire world will know," were the Corporal's last words as the sniper took his shot. Hostage and captor falling to the ground, as everyone moved in on their position.

Hochstetter helped the woman up and away from Snelling, bits of his blood and tissue covering her as she trembled in shock barely able to stand with tears streaming down her face. He handed her off to someone to care for her. "What the hell is going on around here? What lunacy infected him and Kohl?" Hochstetter fumed removing the knife from the body.

"They were unstable long before they came to work here," Fuchs answered, looking down at the body quite relieved. "A family trait most likely, we're better off without them."

"I've never heard more ridiculous claims than Snelling was spouting in my life, sir," Sergeant Krupp said standing next to the officers.

"However it still leaves questions unanswered. Kohl's body wasn't found, only Snelling knew where it is buried. And there's a third cousin that will need to be dealt with in Berlin. Sergeant, clean this mess up and I want to speak with the Fraulein at the office," Hochstetter ordered leaving the area fuming over the allegations.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Fuchs asked, walking beside Hochstetter falling slightly behind because of his injury.

"I want to know if there was a reason Snelling took her hostage or if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then I want to put all this rubbish to rest for good!" Hochstetter said slowing down so Fuchs could catch up. "Do you suppose Snelling and Kohl could have been plants for Hogan and the underground?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Perhaps they were turned by the lure of money or something to disrupt our offices while the underground moved freely about," Hochstetter explained as they reach his car.

"I doubt it, sir. I don't think they had that much of a brain between them. We'd easily found links between them and the underground," Fuchs answered on the short drive to the office. He'd have to warn Hogan to not do anything until this blew over. Both men entered Gestapo headquarters splitting up once inside. Fuchs went to the evidence room and put an item in his briefcase, placed the case in his office, then entered Hochstetter's office.

The Major was pacing around his office. "How could we not see this happening? Why did it blow up so bad before we even realized there was a problem?"

"Because we've been focused on what we should be, winning the war. Policing our own men should never be something to consider. Kohl and Snelling were abnormalities that somehow slipped through the radar of a lot of people," Fuchs answered.

"Enter," Hochstetter called out to the knock on his door.

"The Fraulein is in interrogation room two, sir," Corporal Schneider said. He moved out of the way so the officers could get out of the office.

Hochstetter opened the door to the interview room. The young woman of barely twenty sat at the table with a blanket wrapped around her, a hot cup of coffee on the table in front of her. Her dark hair matted to her face. "Fraulein Maier, tell me why you were at the train station."

She looked up at Hochstetter trembling, her face haunted, "Train station?"

"Yes, why were you there?" he tried again taking a seat in front of the woman.

"Going…going to see family. Why did he," her voice choked and she took a moment before continuing. "Why did he grab me?"

"That's what I want to know," Hochstetter started forcefully then calmed his tone down. "Did you know Corporal Snelling?"

"Nein, I know no one here. No one. Just changing trains in Hammelburg," she answered her brown eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's all right," Fuchs said. "Why don't you drink some of your coffee?" Maier took the cup in her slightly shaking hands drinking the hot liquid. Swallowing was difficult with the bandage on her neck. "Where are you from?"

"Stuttgart," she replied quietly. Looking up at Hochstetter, "Why did he want to kill me?"

"Do you know a Damien Kohl?" Hochstetter asked purposefully avoiding her question and she shook her head no. This was getting them nowhere. With a nod of his head, Hochstetter indicated for him and Fuchs to leave the room. "Sergeant, take her to the hospital and stay with her. She's not under arrest but she's not to leave town until I say so," he ordered the man standing guard outside the room. Then he and Fuchs went back to his office. "She was just a convenient target for him to take hostage."

"I think a background check would be in order, sir," Fuchs answered sitting down in front of the desk.

"Most definitely, but I think this case is basically wrapped up. I'll order the background check and file the report making sure the cousin is thoroughly investigated also. You go home and rest before you end up in the hospital also," Hochstetter ordered.

"Jawohl, Papa Bear," Fuchs answered with a smirk knowing it would rile his boss.

Anger filling Hochstetter's eyes, "Never call me that again. Get out of here and you're not to come back until Doctor Prust releases you."

"Yes, sir," Fuchs replied leaving the office chuckling to himself about Hochstetter being Papa Bear. He went to his office, turned on the transmitter, and informed Kinch that the matter had been dealt with but for safety sake they needed to stand down for a few days. He asked Kinch to tell Hogan that he'd be out in a couple of days with something the Colonel would want. Once the transmission ended, he turned the frequency back to the standard Gestapo setting. Fuchs went to his desk picking up his briefcase with the confiscated item then left the office. Hochstetter would never know where the item went, and he knew Hogan would put it to good use.


	43. Chapter 43

**Shades of Family**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Three days later, Captain Fuchs made his way through the woods around Stalag 13 with the liberated item in his backpack. He stopped hiding behind the tree stump watching as the flood light moved over him. With one last check, he opened the stump lid and climbed down into the tunnel.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Hogan asked as Fuchs exited the ladder.

"Much better, did Olsen make it back safely?" Fuchs shook Hogan's hand.

"Yes he did. What all happened?" Hogan asked, concerned.

"It's finally over with and things can resume as normal. Have I got a story you'll like," Fuchs said with a chuckle as they walked into the radio room greeting the others. He explained about Snelling and the train station saving the punch line for last. "You should have seen Hochstetter's face when Snelling accused him of being Papa Bear." Laughter erupted throughout the room.

"I'm not sure, but I think I should be insulted," Hogan said with merriment.

"Too bad you didn't get a picture of it. I would have loved to see it," Kinch laughed.

"He was about as impressed as when I teased him saying 'Jawohl Papa Bear' in his office," Fuchs smirked.

"Now, I know I've been insulted," Hogan replied with mock horror.

"Perhaps this will help," Fuchs opened his backpack, pulled out a bottle, and handed it to Hogan.

Hogan's eyes lit up as he took it, "Eighteen year old scotch. Where did you get it?"

"Complements of Hochstetter."

"Where did he get it?" Newkirk asked, drooling at the bottle.

"That I'm not sure, but he had several and I thought this one might find a good use out here."

"Trust me, it will. I think we should drink it on your last night here. Now that everything is settled, we need to send you to London. How do you want to handle your disappearance?" Hogan asked.

"As much as I would love to be with Lilly and David, there's important work to be done here. I'm staying," Fuchs revealed with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Hogan questioned expecting that answer.

"Yeah," Fuchs nodded his head.

"Write her a letter and we'll see to it that she gets it. I'm not explaining to your wife why you're not leaving," Hogan said with a smirk.

"I will. Not sure how yet, but I will," Fuchs replied as the radio went off.

Kinch picked up the headset answering then put the radio on speaker. "Can you repeat London?"

"We are wondering if you can get a message to an operative named Bluebird," came the British voice.

"He's right here, you can give him the message yourself," Kinch said. Fuchs looked confused.

"It's from his Misses," the voice started.

"Are she and my son all right?" Fuchs asked, worriedly.

"She's quite all right; in fact both are doing well. She asked that we inform you that she's expecting. You're going to be a father again. Congratulations," the British man said.

Fuchs nearly hit the floor with surprise. "She's pregnant? A baby?" A slow grin took over his face.

"Congratulations," Hogan put a hand on Fuchs' shoulder.

"That's terrific news," LeBeau shook his hand.

"Bloody good news," Newkirk said.

"Did she say how far along she was?" Fuchs asked.

"Yes, I believe she's four months," the man answered.

"Tell Lilly that I love her, and that's the best news I've heard in a long time," Fuchs said.

"We'll pass the message along. London out," the man said and the radio went quiet.

"Congrats," Kinch offered as he shut the radio down.

"Do you want to reconsider now?" Hogan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the facts. I have to stay and make sure all of you stay out of trouble," Fuchs answered with the grin still on his face.

"That's wonderful our wives are pregnant together and can help each other out until we get there when the war is over," Carter said, thrilled.

"I hope it's a girl and she looks just like her mother," Fuchs was on cloud nine.

"Then you'd have to beat the boys away," Hogan said with a wink.

"Oh trust me, they'd never get near her," Fuchs laughed.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if all our wives were pregnant at the same time?" Carter asked, grinning.

"Wives? Carter, I don't think I could handle another shock like you gave us, until after the camp's been liberated," Hogan said. Kinch quietly cleared his throat looking down. "Kinch, do you have something to tell us?"

"_Me_, sir?" Kinch looked uncomfortable eyes cast downward.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Hogan shook his head in disbelief.

"Well…umm…well," Kinch stuttered, uncharacteristically.

"Is it true, mon ami?" LeBeau's eyes lit up when he asked.

"Do you mean Alisha might be in the family way too?" Newkirk asked in disbelief.

"Well, I won't know for sure until my weekend pass next week," Kinch started shrugging his shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, you can't be serious," Hogan's face went pale as he grabbed the table.

"That's great, they can all help each other through," Carter said with a large smile.

Kinch didn't say anything for a long moment watching Hogan panic slightly. "Well, actually sir, I am kidding," Kinch smirked. The others laughed at the joke.

"That's not funny. After the last couple of weeks we've had, that's not funny," Hogan was slightly miffed. "What about you two? Anything I should know?"

"Non, mon Colonel," LeBeau shook his head.

"No Gov'nor, nothing to worry about here," Newkirk held his hands up shaking his head.

"I'm going to have to rethink these passes into town," Hogan said grabbing the bottle of scotch stuffing it under his arm.

"Are you going to open that up now?" Newkirk asked in anticipation.

"This bottle is only for Papa Bear, and he's not sharing. Goodnight gentlemen, the bottle and I are going to spend the night together. No one is to disturb me until roll call. You're in trouble," he pointed a finger a Kinch. However Kinch knew he was only teasing. Hogan heard goodnights from everyone as he began to climb the ladder.

"Gov'nor, what happens if Klink comes lookin' for you?" Newkirk yelled up the passageway.

"Tell him I escaped!" Hogan answered then closed his door. Hogan swore he could hear laughter as he poured himself a drink.

Finish


End file.
